


Little Moments Like These

by samptra



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sappy, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers Feels, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP 30 Day Challenge: fluffy, sappy, and adorable Stony fics, with a little smut for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> After much thought, I have decided the give the OTP 30 Day Challenge a go. I’m using it as sort of a writing exercise; I have a problem condensing down my stories, get kind of off track and go everywhere. It’s going to be a creative challenge I think, and worth it. In case you’re not sure the challenge is to write something for each prompt, and I’m aiming to post one a day. They are going to be sort of interconnected, but could be stand alones, all will be fluffy and sappy, and adorable Stony fics, and a couple of hopefully hot ones. So here we go!

Prompt 1: Holding hands

He wasn’t exactly sure when it had started, or truthfully how it even really got started. All he knew it was something that had become an anchor for him. Waking in the ice had been confusing, overwhelming. Everything moved so fast, people where different, and he was a relic from the past that no one really wanted. Especially Iron Man, the superhero of this time. He was what the world wanted. Just as flashy and over the top as this time.

           

Still he had been unthawed for a reason, put here for a purpose, and despite his own inner turmoil he and his new team had managed to get the job done. As soon as that dust had settled, mission over, everyone had returned to their purpose. All but himself. Once more drowning in a sea of the unknown with no life line in sight.

 

They tried to give him a purpose; a reason for being. A job, a team, even a place to live and interact with the others. A not so subtle attempt on Fury’s part to get him up to speed. He played along, was a good soldier, followed orders and did what had to be done. Still when he was alone, with no one to fight, or train with, or referee between the others; he was still drowning. Gasping and heavy as he crumbled, desperately hoping for something, anything, to anchor him to this world, to this time.

 

He thought he hid it well. The others would laugh and joke with the Cap, they had no idea of those dark desperate moments when he wondered if perhaps it was easier to just return to the silent cold.

 

Six months awake in this place he hit his lowest point.

 

_The storm woke him thunder and lightening rolling across the New York skyline, echoing the rattle of battles past in his mind. Shaking and gasping he woke sweat soaked and trembling, blonde hair matted to his hair. The normally, dapper, if a little old fashioned Steve Rogers a shaking, shivering mess. Mind feverish and clouded he got out of bed, stumbling and staggering into the hall. Unsure were he was headed until uncooperative feet took him to the roof. The heavy metal door caught by the high wind, crashing against the wall with a resounding clang._

_Slowly he stepped out onto the roof, the rain soaking his overheated body instantly. Slowly he turned his face upwards towards the sky, the cold rain pelting him, reminding him of the ice and silence. Maybe if he where to simply lay down and give in…_

_“Steve?”_

_It wouldn’t be so bad would it?_

_“Steve?” suddenly there was warmth at his hand, solid, and real. “Steve!” the voice finally registered, blinking slowly, he looked down into dark worried eyes. It took him a long moments to recognize the face, “Tony…” he breathed barely audible, an almost plea. The warmth at his hand tightened almost painfully, “Steve you with me? You here with me Steve?” his voice was smooth, low, and calm, “Yeah.” Brown eyes held his own confidently,  he shivered suddenly aware he was cold but his had was so very warm._

_He looked down at the hand holding his own uncomprehending. It was real. He was really here, holding his hand tightly. Gasping he stuttered, chest clenching as he sank to his knees Tony following him down, as the turmoil inside, the fear, the loneliness finally spilled out in a painful moment of sorrow. Gut wrenching sobs, wracking his large frame. All the while he clutched tightly to the warm hand; anchoring him._

           

Since that night when his world became overwhelming, when he felt like he was sinking in technology, or the too flashy culture, or the tragic news that seemed to report nothing but human kind at it worst. He’d seek out Tony Stark, usually in his lab, but sometimes like now sitting in the common room tapping away on his tablet mind racing a million miles a minutes. Sitting beside him, without a word the genius would reach out a warm, callused hand, Steve would clasp it tightly. Breathing evening out as he’d close his eyes, holding tightly to his reason…his anchor. 

 

 

 


	2. Stop Counting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the challenge, a sweet little sappy fic. It’s funny how it seems harder to keep it brief and to the point. Love the fluff! Enjoy the fluff!

Prompt 2: Cuddling

 

The first time was a matter of practicality.

 

The tiny debriefing room in the middle of nowhere, post-fight was not nearly big enough to accommodate the Avengers. Steve was settled tiredly in a chair, still feeling rapidly healing bruises. Tasha and Clint leaned together sharing the chair opposite, while Bruce in the only other chair in the room was full on passed out, sleeping soundly. There where all tired, sweaty, and sore as they waited for the all clear. Tony arrived last stripped of his armour; looking just as dishevelled at the others. With a long suffering sigh he moved to the wall, slumping against it tiredly. Steve was nothing if not a gentleman, “Take my chair,” he offered standing; Tony waved him off, “We’ll share Cap.” Surprised the big man shifted to the side making room for the leaner figure. The billionaire settling beside him in the cramped space.

           

Squished together in the chair Steve was surprised at just how warm Tony was. Since the ice he found himself feeling cold more often then not. His body temperature seemed to plummet faster then he could remember, making him acutely sensitive to the cold. The warmth of the man beside him was nice. Unconsciously he leaned closer to the source of the heat, relaxing for the first time in a long while.

 

-#-

 

 The second time was really unintentional.

 

Their weekly movie night found Steve was sandwiched between Tony and Thor on the large, comfortable couch. The exuberant demi-God bounding up and down on the sofa, as the action packed movie played on. The wild motions slowly but surely pushing the big blonde towards the warm Tony on the far side. “Injustice!” he leapt up and down rallying against the plot line, getting more agitated by the moment. More out of self preservation then anything, he wiggled closer into Tony, and when the hammer started swinging, he somehow ended up wedged between Tony’s back and the couch.

           

The billionaire ducked the furious swings of the Mjolnir repeatedly, never once breaking stride on his tablet, a hint of a smile on his face as the Cap pressed close to his back. “Thor chill man,” Clint called from the love seat with Tasha as the hammer throwing radius expanded. Subsiding with no small amount of muttering, he settled back in his seat. Steve now curled around Tony back was about to return to his position when Tony leaned back against him. Setting the tablet aside he reached down gently taking a big hand, holding it carefully as the big body cuddled in his back.

 

-#-

 

The third time was on purpose.

 

He’d had a terrible day. Nothing had gone the way he had wanted, from the mix up in training first thing this morning, until he managed to spill his lunch all over himself. Grumpy and despondent he dragged his feet to the Tower. There was only one thing that he needed, that he truly wanted. “JARVIS is Tony in his lab?” the AI affirmed his suspicions, the big man headed down the stairs, carefully pressing his fingers to the pad, waiting impatiently as the door hissed open.

           

Scanning the large room he spotted the man immediately, for once seated behind his large desk, glasses perched on the end of his nose as he leafed through a rather thick stack of papers. Steve couldn’t help the small tug at his heart as he saw him hard at work. Many thought he shirked his responsibilities when it came to running the company, Steve knew different. Tony was always working.

           

“Hey big guy, how was your day?” he asked glancing up from his reading, frowning when he saw the darkened expression on the normally happy man. “Steve?” without a word the big blonde picked him up sliding behind him on the chair, returning the shorter man to his previous place. Surprised Tony allowed himself to be manhandled, as Captain America curled up against his back like an overly large cat.

           

Chuckling he felt the slightly cooler man cuddle into him, “That bad eh?” he mumbled, Steve said nothing, burying his face against the warm neck. Tony patted a knee absently, returning to his work as big arms wrapped around his waist.

 

-#-

 

The fourth time he thought he’d lost him forever.

 

Crushed and pinned in his suit, it had taken them over an hour to dig Iron Man out of the rubble. His already weaken chest crushed under the weight of all the concrete and steel. Steve had been badly shaken as they had unearthed the suit, the inventor wheezing audibly as he tried to joke. Stricken he’d protectively cradled the metal man, not letting go until the doctor’s had shooed him away. Tony had required emergency surgery to re-inflate a lung, all the while Captain America pacing just outside the room he waited for the all clear for the doctors.

           

“He needs rest, but you can go and see him now,” the white coat said finally allowing them inside the sterile looking room. The genius looked a little pale and wan, but an unmistakable Stark smirk on his face. Steve wanted to sob with relief. The others joked and laughed with the healing man, only Steve remaining suspiciously silent. With many shared knowing glances they left the two men alone, promising to return tomorrow.

           

Steve watched as Tony gingerly sat up, the blanket revelling a well bandaged chest, a sliver of his glow uncovered. “Tony,” he murmured, unable to keep away any longer, he approached the bed. The smaller man gave him a tired grin as he reached out snagging a cool hand. Without a word the big man found himself tugged onto the bed with the injured man. Taking it as permission he carefully he cuddled close, burying his face in his neck, unable to help the silent tears. Tony said nothing; placing a small chaste kiss in soft blonde hair he wrapped his arms around the large form pulling him close offering quite comfort.

 

-#-

 

The fifth time he stopped counting.

 

It was some sort of PR party, the Avengers all but ordered to make an appearance. He hated these things; talking to people he could barely understand, about things he couldn’t comprehend. He looked across the room eyes unerringly finding Tony Stark, casually chatting to several probably important men. Steve thought he recognized the mayor but he wasn’t all that sure. Retuning his gaze to the inventor he noted not for the first time how tired he looked; no he looked exhausted. He’d been working in the lab for non-stop for a week, barely eating, refusing to sleep…he had projects from every which way and the curse of his genius would not let him rest until he’d completed what he started.

           

Sighing he leaned his head on one hand moodily slumping against the table as he judged the distance to the exit, and the possibility of being seen. Suddenly someone was at his side, “Having a good time Spangly?” he teased, blue eyes shifted, unable to help thinking Tony looked rather handsome tonight. He had shed his suit coat at some point, crisp white shirt rolled to strong forearms, his crimson vest accenting trim waist and strong shoulders. Dark hair a little longer then usual curling about his collar, “It’s nice,” he offered politely. Chuckling the billionaire moved, wiggling his way between Steve and the chair. The genius a warm welcome weight against his broad back, yawning the dark haired man cuddled close, “Wake me when it’s over,” he mumbled breath already evening out.

           

The noise of the party swirled around them, yet Steve felt they were alone in their own little world. Smiling softly he felt his cheeks flush slightly, he was going to stop counting; it was only the beginning.     


	3. Zombies

**Prompt 3: Watching a movie**

“Tony?” a blonde head poked around the corner of the door, eyes panning the organized chaos of the lab. DUM-E beeped in greeting, the big man absently patting the machine on his way by. “Tony?” he tried again a little worried, the place was far too quite, but he knew the man was here JARVIS had said so. He navigated around a half dismantled suit, finally spotting him sitting on the floor.  Surrounded by the pieces of something that was probably more advanced then Steve could understand.

Approaching the man from behind he finally realized why Tony had not answered him, he was wearing a large pair of black head phones. A few paces behind him he leaned over the man waving a hand in front of dark eyes, grinning with amusement when the smaller man jumped a foot in the air. Clutching his arc he pulled off the headphones, giving the chuckling Captain a glare, “Christ Steve scared me.” Blue eyes blinked innocently, “You here for a reason other then trying to cut short my probably already brief life?” Steve nodded eagerly, “Everyone is out…I thought maybe we could watch a movie?” he asked hesitantly.

The dark haired man wanted to be mad at the man, but those eyes. He found himself giving in with a nod, “Yeah could use a break, what are we watching?” Steve frowned a moment recalling the name of the movie Clint had been insisting he watch for months. “It’s _Dawn of the Dead,_ Clint says it’s a classic,” Tony blinked in surprise before a sort of soft nostalgic smile crossed his face, “I haven’t watched that in ages.” Standing slowly he stretched cramped limbs,  heading for the sink on the far side of the room he washed grease stained hands, humming absently as he used the citrus smelling lava soap. Steve watched patiently at the door, watching every movement, of the well muscled form. The stained white tank was covered with a black hoodie as he joined him; the pair heading up to the common room.

“Popcorn?” Tony asked heading to the kitchen, “Yes please!” Steve called as he carefully cued up the movie, pleased he could now work the complex remote and TV. Several minutes later Tony returned bowl and soda’s in hand. They settled together on the couch, hips touching despite the size of the thing Tony not minding in the least. Steve hit play, “You know what this is about?” shaking his head, the Cap leaned further into the smaller man snagging a handful of popcorn. Tony wasn’t sure if he should warn him, or just wait and see how it all played out.

           

He opted to wait, alternately watching the movie and Steve to gage his reaction. He had been a little worried that the man from the past would be terrified, but as the movie got going he was very much mistaken. Steve was fascinated. “So they die, but come back to life to eat the living?” he clarified not taking his eyes off the screen, “You got it, unless you shoot them in the head.” Steve hummed, eyes wide “Well that only makes sense.” Tony was trying not laugh, the man blushed crimson whenever Clint mentioned something sexual, but zombies didn’t faze him in the least. “Good idea to hold up the mall,” he looked at Tony pointing, “Solid strategic planning, close to resources, able to defend their position.” The little comments continued all through the feature, Tony arguing with him at times mainly for the sake of playing devil’s advocate. At some point Steve had slid sideways into the smaller man’s chest as they stretched out on the couch cuddled together.

           

When the credits rolled the big man seemed a little disappointed it was over, “You know there are tons of zombie movies right?” Steve lit up, “Really?” Tony nodded, “JARVIS, cue up Night of the Living Dead original Romero version please.” The AI confirmed and the movie changed. “George Romero arguably pioneered the genre, his original low budget movie hit a nerve with people at the time. It was edgy in your face; a social allegory of the late sixties.” The blonde nodded thoughtfully, looking intrigued.

 

Tony finally gave in to his overwhelming curiosity and asked, “How come you’re enjoying it?” unconsciously rubbing a callused thumb across the big mans hands. “I don’t really know…I guess maybe because we see so much of the bad the idea of humanity taking it’s self apart seems both impossible and plausible. More so here in this time then in mine, everything seems so decadent…I wonder sometimes if it will all fall apart.” Tony blinked digesting his words, “Thoughts are running deep there Spangles,” blushing he wiggled closer to the warm man. “How many movies have zombies?” wiry arms wrapped around wide shoulders as the car wound towards the cemetery on screen, “So many, but no worries…we can watch them all.” Steve pressed a soft kiss to his chest just over his arc, “I think I’d like that.”

 

-#-

 

“No way my shield, way better,” Steve argued as they entered the kitchen the next morning, the others already in various states of breakfast. “But my lasers take out more then one at a time,” Tony was pouring a cup of coffee for each of them, “You would eventually run out of power though, realistically.” The genius paused, considering, “Ok I’ll give you that.” Clint frowned at them, “What are you talking about?” Steve looked at him big blue eyes wide and innocent, “Zombie apocalypse.” Tony thought it was worth it to see the total shock on all their faces.

           

There was a heartbeat of silence, “No way my arrows would work way better then your shield,” Clint looked utterly serious as he began to list the merits of not having to find clips, while Tasha interjected, “You have to go collect arrows Cap’s shield comes back,” Thor confused looked to Steve for help, “What is this ‘zombie’ you speak of? A new enemy?” Bruce not to be outdone very calmly stated his opinion, “You think Hulk can be zombified?” That got everyone going.

           

Over the arguing and the yelling, blue eyes met brown as Tony leaned in close to the big guy, very seriously and with the utmost sincerity he whispered softly, “If you turned into a zombie I’d shoot you in the head.” Steve smiled at him, “I’d take you out too Tony.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one in particular I like. Usually in stories Steve is sort of old fashioned and not ‘with’ the media culture so I thought I’d flip that on its head a do something a little different. I am a huge zombie addict myself, wonder if I should try and tackle the topic sometimes, have high hopes. Anyway, enjoy!


	4. Butter Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I am trying to fly in the face on convention with perceptions about both Tony and Steve. Thanks for all the awesome feedback on the last one, I’m glad everyone enjoyed my zombie vignette. May try and work another one it. For now though today’s prompt!

(Prompt 4: On a date)

 

“No, no way….” He shook his head, trying not to look into the pleading grey eyes, “Please Cap, please, please, please, it’s life or death.” Groaning the blonde looked skyward, “I kind of have plans,” he mumbled, but the Hawk was nothing if not persistent. “It’s our anniversary, and I sort of forgot, said I would keep an eye on the trainees doing their field ex tonight.” Steve folded like a house of cards, “Ok.” Clint gave him a quick hug, “You’re awesome man I owe you one!” He was out the door seconds later.

           

Steve groaned burring his head in his hands, why had he said yes? He and Tony had a date tonight, an actual official out for dinner date. He’d been nervously excited all week, had already laid out his clothing. Had been ten minutes away from heading home to get ready, when Clint had caught him. “Why couldn’t I just have said no…” sadly he fished out his phone, he really, really, didn’t want to make this call.

           

Slowly he pressed the button, his stomach knotting unpleasantly as he waited for Tony to pick up. “Talk to me big man,” the  genius answered, Steve unable to help his smile. “Hi Tony,” he breathed, “Uh oh, I know that ‘hi Tony’ that’s not a good ‘hi Tony’.” Steve closed his eyes, taking a fortifying breath he jumbled it out all at once, “Clint was supposed to watch the cadets on the field training, and he forgot it was his anniversary and Natasha was going to kill him and…” he trailed off feeling about four feet tall. “Oh Steve, Captain America to the rescue eh?” the tone was one of fond exasperation, but he could feel the undercurrent of disappointment. He hated disappointing anybody, especially Tony. “I’m so sorry Tony,” he said softly, “No worries big guy lots of opportunities just rain check for now.” He felt a hitch in his chest, “Yeah.”

 

“On the bright side could probably get this thing done for Bruce then,” the blonde bit his lip, “Thank you Tony.” There was a pause and he could tell the man on the other end was smiling, “I always got your back big guy.” They hung up then, Steve dragging his feet; it was going to be a long night.

           

Across the city one super genius was staring off into space deep in thought. He wanted to hit Clint, but he was thinking a better punishment would be to let the Widow know her man had forgot their anniversary. That would fix his stupid ass. However that did not solve Steve’s problem, damn the man for being so nice…though if Tony was being honest, he wouldn’t have him any other way. He was good, and kind all the way from his fair head, to his huge feet. They just didn’t make them like that anymore; one of kind.

 

He paused a sudden awesome idea occurring to him, “JARVIS cancel those dinner reservations would you?” The AI agreed, “Of course Sir,” he was up and moving then, “Take the night off boys I’ll see you later.”

 

-#-

 

Steve sat moodily in the control room, watching the monitors half heartedly. He wasn’t sure why he was needed here at all, how much trouble could they get into really? They where  in a simulator in a training facility. If things went bad just restart the gosh darn thing. Muttering mutinously under his  breath he crossed his arms slumping further in the chair.

           

“Knock, knock,” a dark head poked around the door, Steve lit up, “Tony what are you doing here?” The inventor stepped in further holding up a small black duffle, “Didn’t we had a date?” That beautiful thousand watt smile was worth everything. Grinning Tony opened the bag tugging out a large stripped blanket shaking it with a flourish before settling it on the floor of the monitor room. Excited Captain America watched as the smaller man sat before quickly joining him, eagerly eyeing several large Tupperware containers as they where pulled out. He accepted one of the offered containers, curiously opening it. It smelled rich, fragrant, unfamiliar and exotic. Tony was passing him something else, “What is it?” he asked holding what looked like flat bread, “That’s Naan bread, and in the container is butter chicken and rice. It’s an Indian dish.”

           

The one thing Steve loved about this time; the food. Always so much food, and so many different things to try. Being raised in the 40’s he had learned fast not to be picky. When people had so little you learned to be grateful for what you did have. Taking the offered fork he took a mouthful of the unknown dish, humming his appreciation. Tony chuckled, “Good?” nodding he nibbled the bread before eating some more, “It’s delicious, is it take away?” he asked curiously, Tony shook his head, “Not tonight no. I wanted to bring some nice wine but as Captain is on duty thought this would be better.” He held out a bottle of Coke, a glass bottle. Steve took a sip sighing in bliss, touched by his thoughtfulness, “If it’s not take away…” he looked down at the delicious food and back at the handsome man eating his own dinner. Tony held a finger to his lips with a wink, “Our secret.” Steve flushed happily, wanting to sigh like a lovesick girl. Tony was amazing, he didn’t think there was anything the man couldn’t do.

 

They sat and talked, Steve checking on his charges every so often, as they finished dinner and Tony produced dessert; cupcakes. Steve ate five with relish, praising them non-stop, the inventor tucked that information away; the Cap had a sweet tooth. “Well it’s not the romantic, expensive, first date I’d hoped,” Tony confessed as they stretched out on the blanket, Steve moving to his favourite position; head cushioned against Tony’s chest. Listening to the strong steady beat in tandem with the mechanical whir of the arc. “Don’t need any of that,” Steve muttered, the billionaire sighed dramatically ignoring him, “Grandiose plans of wooing you, thought maybe buy you a pony, bald eagle, the Statue of liberty…” Steve chuckled, “You’re being ridiculous,” Tony grinned, a big hand reaching for his own interlacing their fingers,  “I think it was the perfect first date.”  Tony kissed their joined hands softly, “More where that came from.”

 

-#-

 

“You forgot our anniversary…” Tony stalled just out of sight hearing the low, deadly tone from the living room. “No, I took you out to dinner,” he heard the desperation in Clint’s tone. “After you had to beg Steve to cover for you.” Tony bit his lip trying not to laugh out loud, tablet in his hands forgotten. “No, I…I remembered just I…you do something different with your hair?” Clint was headed down the road of no return. “Clint…” Tony knew that tone, that tone only meant bad things. “Eject man eject,” he muttered apparently the archer had the same idea, as he backtracked doing some serious grovelling. Shaking his head Tony beat a hasty retreat to his lab before the bloodshed began. Somewhere though he thought that perhaps it was maybe just a little bit of cosmic karma.


	5. Perfect Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one! Have hockey tonight wanted to get it up before has to go. I’m loving the challenge of this! Getting a story out every day it’s a challenging. Not super fond of this one, but I still think it’s adorably fluffy.

(Prompt 5: Kissing)

He’d been imagining it for he didn’t know how long anymore. They had been on their first date, they held hands, and he used Tony as a personal body pillow at every opportunity. However they had yet to kiss. Not for lacking on wanting on his part, it just never seemed to be the right moment. Between both their hectic work schedules, and saving the world downtime was few and far between.

 

More and more though Steve found his thoughts drifting to those lips, fantasizing what they would feel like against his own. As any good tactician he had made a plan, he had every intention of getting that kiss; just needed to find the perfect moment.

           

Which was why he was barely managing to pay attention as Tony leaned against his shoulder tapping the tablet on the table showing off the new suit design. The man was a warm welcome weight, smelling of coffee, metal, and something that was uniquely Tony. Steve swallowed thickly well aware all he needed to do was turn his head slightly, those lips oh so close. Stomach fluttering nervously he turned to the man pressed so close, Tony paused catching the blush on those seemingly perpetually pale cheeks. Wondering just what was going on inside the head of Captain America. 

           

Clear blue eyes flicked to dark brown as he moved forward slightly, inches apart, his eyes slid close, neither of the man dared to breath. “Brother Anthony are you here?” the thundering voice of the demi-God utterly ruined the moment. Steve pulling back so fast Tony was sure he had whiplash. Sighing heavily the dark haired man tapped his head against the blonde’s before rounding on the God of poor timing, “Here, what do you need?” the always jovial man held up a laptop, “I wish to talk to Doctor Banner, he has told me such sorcery exists that will allow me to see him over a great distance.” Shaking his head he lead the man out of the kitchen.

 

Steve wanted to bang his head against the table.

 

-#-

 

“Tony you down here?” He stepped into the lab, zeroing in on the man half in half out of his suit. “I am indeed,” Steve smiled taking the inventor in as his straightened, everything from the tight white t-shirt filthy under the blue coveralls he wore. Tony always looked great when he was dressed up, bit secretly Steve thought he looked best in his work cloths. Navigating the space he approached, “Didn’t really want anything in particular,” Tony finished wiping his hands on an already dirty rag, “No? Not even looking for another zombie movie marathon?” The blonde stepped closer, very obviously invading his personal space, “No, but maybe I did want something.” Tony didn’t back away, “What do you want Steve?” he asked softly, the blonde dipped his head slightly, sure Tony could hear his heart beating inside his chest. Their lips bare inches apart.

 

When the alarm went. Tony groaned, “Every goddamn time…”  Steve looked at him forlorn, “Time to suit up.”

 

-#-

 

“Heads up!” Natasha called dodging, the Hulk roaring happily, hurled another of the spindly legged robots into the side of building. “He can stop that any time now,” Clint growled as he too ducked out of the line of fire. “Something to be said for enthusiasm,” Steve said tossing his shield. Tony chuckled, “Never loose that eternal optimism,” he muttered blasting away several of the attacking androids. The call really wasn’t all that bad, more of an annoyance really. The Hulk seemed to be the one doing the most damage.

           

Soon the last of the enemy was being chased down by green and angry, as the others gathered to assess the now lifeless metal piles. Captain America gently kicking one, making sure it was good and dead, half watching as Iron Man landed nearby. Curious Tony squatted beside one, popping his helmet off to get a better look. Turning it over he checked it over thoughtfully as the Hulk came swinging back. Triumphant the rage monster hurled the last of the dead enemy in a victorious celebration; the trajectory in line with the distracted genius.

           

“Tony!” Steve watched in horror as the hurtling object caught him full in the face; his unprotected face knocking the armoured man flat out. Steve couldn’t yell, couldn’t breath, his heart thumping frantically. Trembling his legs refused to cooperate, as he barely managed to stagger to the downed figure. His mind all ready conjuring up the worst.

 

The normally handsome, smirking face was covered in blood, “Oh my God Tony…” gently he reached out, shaking hands inches form his still form. When a small moan, had him almost sobbing in relief. The prone man gave a weak cough, followed by a very loud vocalization of his displeasure, “Jesus fucking Christ that hurt!” grunting in pain he rolled to his side, “Ow, ow, ow…” he mumbled rolling back towards Steve, “Fuck I think my nose is broken.” He looked at the man kneeling beside him, “Is my nose broken?” 

           

Watery blue eyes tried to focus, the billionaire’s face looked like raw hamburger, blood steadily running from his defiantly broken nose. His eyes where swelling and blackening already, dust and dirt stuck in the mess. He looked like hell. To Steve though, he was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Without thinking, he was leaning down, pressing his lips softly to the injured man’s. The metallic bite of blood overwhelming, yet somehow it made the moment more real and visceral then anything else he had experienced. It was sweet chaste, and far, far to brief for both men.  “Oh that’s gross Cap you don’t know where it’s been,” Clint fake gagged, as they parted, a sheepish looking Bruce giving them an apologetic smile.

           

 

Steve ignored them his attention on the dazed looking Tony, “Not sure it was the kiss or the concussion but I’m seeing stars.” Chuckling the big blonde helped him to his feet, wrapping a strong arm around his narrow waist, “Come on better get your face fixed up,” Tony leaned heavily against him, “Yeah, it’s my meal ticket after all,” he teased, as they followed the others towards the jet at a much slower pace. “So I think we should do that again,” Tony grinned crookedly at him.  “Get the blood off your face and I’ll think about kissing you again,” Steve teased, Tony tried to smile, wincing when the motion hurt, “Hold you to that.” Steve smiled a secret smile as they boarded the plane, it wasn’t what he’d pictured for their first kiss, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

 


	6. So We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut! Like this one, Clint has kind of become an instigator in some of these he and Tony have a bizarre sort of friendship going on, he’s becoming a foil for hijacks but I’m trying not to make them crackfic.

(Prompt 6: Wearing each others clothes)

“Tony!” he gasped as they tumbled into the big bed, tangling together on the overpriced sheets. Steve Rogers however wasn’t concerned with the cost of the bedding, he was to busy shuddering with pleasure as sure hands worked their way under his t-shirt. Lips moving along his neck, sucking hard at the juncture of his collar bone. Moaning he instinctively bucked his hips against the shorter man, groaning at the friction. His own large hands moving under Tony’s dark tank tugging the material off tossing it across the room uncaring. Chuckling the genius pulled off Steve’s white tee, sending it flying.

           

Laughing they rolled together, naked chests pressing together, the cold bite of metal between them an oddly pleasing sensation against his unmarred skin. Tony in turn, enjoyed the sound of metal dog tags clinking gently against his chest piece; it was becoming a noise he associated with the two of them crushed together. Callused fingers moved to the top of the dark sweats pulling the gray material down across muscular thighs. Moving to kiss that broad chest, tracing every perfectly defined line, the man was utterly gorgeous; perfect. It astounded Tony that he was interested in such an imperfect person as himself.

           

Steve moved to pull Tony’s own pants off, pleased when they where separated by nothing more then thin underwear. Pressed together they kissed leisurely, hands and mouths exploring languidly, no rush, no hesitation just sweet surrender to one another as they pressed close. It was fast becoming Steve’s favourite thing to do. He felt like he could spend an eternity exploring the man, every little scar, imperfection on his body. Everything about him told a story, and Steve wanted to hear them all.

           

Hands moving more urgently now, shucked that final layer, hot naked flesh grinding together. “Tony,” he mumbled against demanding lips, big hands clasping slim hips as they ground against one another. The billionaire fisted a hand in blonde hair as they thrust together. Delicious friction pushing them closer to the edge. Steve already feeling that sweet tension coil in his belly. The now familiar feeling pushing him towards the edge, and all too soon he was falling his lover’s name on his lips as he spilled hotly on their bellies. The shuddering of his partner had Tony tumbling after, with a groan against perfect lips he was adding to the mess. Movements slowing they didn’t part right away, instead content to ride out the afterglow kissing sweetly.

 

It was Tony who moved first, Steve whining as the warm body pulled away, “I’ll be right back,” he chuckled kissing a blonde brow walking awkwardly towards the bathroom. Cleaning himself off he returned with a damp cloth tossing it to his lover. Steve wrinkling his nose at the mess as he too wiped off the cooling liquid. They pulled underwear back on falling back onto the bed, wiggling under the covers they fell into their normal resting position, Steve’s head against his chest. Kissing sweet smelling blonde hair, they dozed content; curled close together.

           

 

The pair completely dead to the world were awaked violently when the now dreaded alarm sound. In seconds they were up off the bed, disoriented and still half asleep they stumbled into cloths, hurrying out of the room they hesitated for a brief moment to kiss softly before parting to suit up

 

-#-

 

Clint entered the conference room in a half dazed shuffle; Bruce was already there full out asleep draped on the large table. The Cap not far behind titled back in his chair arms crossed, as his head bobbled, struggling to stay awake. Tiredly he settled beside Tasha, trying to bite back a yawn. It was ten in the morning; the call had come in about eleven the night before. Everyone was exhausted. “Morning kids,” a tired voice mumbled, Clint spared a glance as Stark shuffled in looking half dead, two cups of what had to be terrible SHIELD coffee in each hand.

           

With nothing better to do at the moment he watched as the genius headed to Steve setting one of the cups down in the unoccupied seat next to the Cap, he gently laid a hand on the big man’s shoulder waiting as blinking dazedly he accepted the hot beverage. Free of his burden older man stretched tired limbs, before moving to take a sip of his own coffee finally collapsing into the chair. Clint having watched the whole performance looked between the two, something nagging at the back of his mind, they looked…different.

           

Sitting in tired silence a few seconds longer his tired brain struggled to piece it together. Tony absently scratched at his chest the material of his to big white t-shirt pulling it to one side before it bagged out once more. Eyes widening he ping ponged between the two, connecting the dots, “Oh my God…” he mumbled pulling a face, all eyes looked to him, “What’s your problem this morning princess?” Stark said too tired to lift his head, “You’re wearing each other’s clothing…” he said flatly.

           

There was a curious silence in the room, as Tony turned to Steve, the big man already looking at him a growing blush on his cheeks. Dark eyes looked down, sure enough the shirt was too large on his smaller frame the hem coming to mid thigh, as the shoulder falling to the side. The dark gray sweats he was wearing had SHIELD down the left leg, and _Rogers_ monogrammed on the top right thigh; the waist sliding low on his slightly more slender hips.

           

Steve too was looking down at himself the black tank top he wore pulled obscenely tight across his wide chest, looking like it was ready to rip if he flexed too much. The centre of the taught material a little bagged out, about where Tony’s metal chest piece would stretch the fabric. His sweats where to short, ridding up to just under his knees, the material far too tight on his thighs. Embarrassed he glanced at Tony, the shorter man grinning like a loon, the shoulder of his t-shirt sliding further down. “So we are,” he mused shrugging unconcerned he turned back to his coffee ignoring the sputtering Clint.

           

“Shut up or I’ll tell Tasha who keeps stretching out all her unmentionables….” Steve watched amazed as for once someone turned redder then him. The archer froze in fear or embarrassment he wasn’t sure, but the Black Widow was turning to him slowly her face granite. Tony smothered a laugh swinging his chair to throw his bare feet onto Steve’s lap, “And now we watch the fireworks begin.” Steve clucked his tongue, “That was mean,” he chastened half-heartedly as he too was unable to look away from the impending train wreck. “Meh he’ll get over, and I’m pretty sure he was hoping to get caught.” Shaking his head he leaned back folding his arms over Tony’s legs, a warm welcome weight as they waited on the Director. At the far end of the table Bruce slept peacefully on. 

 


	7. Let's Take a Walk

(Prompt 7: Cosplaying)

“Tony!” the lab door all but ricocheted off the wall as it was thrown open, startling the man who currently under his newest car. Worried something was wrong he sat up quickly forgetting were he was making his head cracking off the underside of the car. Moaning he fell backwards, “Shit,” he cursed. A strong hand was gripping his leg dragging him bodily out from under the vehicle. Steve was looking down at him with something akin to a manic look in his eye. Crossing his arms over his chest he glared up from his prone position on the creeper. “What’s up Captain Drama?” the man too excited to take issue with the sarcastic tone was pulling him along by the leg across the lab to the far side and the screens perpetually running the news.

           

“JARVIS turn it up, Tony look!” he pointed, finally releasing the genius allowing him to stand absentmindedly rubbing his head with grease stained fingers. “What am I looking at…” he mumbled, the new lady was talking, “…fourth annual zombie walk is to take place this coming Friday, organizers are anticipating record breaking crowds…” footage rolling from last years event then, zombies shuffling by, everything from spectacular detailed costumes to the mundane kids Halloween fare. He turned to Steve, the big guy shifting from foot to foot, “What is that Tony? Is it a movie?” The genius shook his head, “No, no movie people just dress up and pretend to be zombies shuffle down the street, stay in character for fun.”

           

The blonde was silent for a moment. “Can anyone do it?” Tony was checking his head for blood he’d hit it hard enough, “Oh sure, it’s just regular people…” he trailed off, finally catching up to the conversation they were having. He turned to Steve a slow grin breaking out on his face, “You want to do it don’t you…want to dress up like a zombie!” he almost accused pointing a finger at the man.

 

Steve gave him a sheepish grin, “Maybe.” Laughing outright now he sat in his chair, pondering, it would be interesting…and Tony could totally do zombie. He was a fabricator by nature, though he didn’t often tackle costumes, unless of course he really wanted too. “This could be a lot of fun,” he mumbled Steve lit up, “Really? Can we do it?” Tony gave him an amused grin, he still couldn’t get over the crazy sort of obsession the man from 1943 had for zombies. “I think we can, not much time though only two days,” he glanced at the clock mind already working. Suddenly he had a lap full of excited super soldier pressing a quick harsh kiss to his lips, “Thank you Tony.”

 

-#-

 

“I really can’t believe it…” he stood before the full length mirror in the bathroom turning this way and that. Unable to stop grinning at his own horrific reflection. Tony didn’t tackle a single project in his life half-heartedly, be it a rocket, or a zombie costume. Between the two of them that had created very realistic costumes, compete with what Tony called ‘appliances’. The inventor had got him to dig up one of his old, well worn combat uniforms. The thing had been in SHIELD storage since he’d gone into the ice, it had certainly seen better days, and it smelt terrible but Tony insisted it added authenticity.

           

They had ripped it up, added fake blood a recipe of Tony’s, and made him look tattered. The clever inventor had managed to create a collar of sorts that when fastened on looked like a large hunk of shrapnel had gone clear through his neck. Steve himself had used his own artistic talents to do their make-up. His first hand experience with corpses lent him an expertise to make them look truly dead. Pale faces, ruptured veins, dark rings around the eyes, and special contacts in to make their eyes look cloudy. He checked matted hair, the thick fake blood running down the side of his face. “Are zombie’s supposed to be hot? Because I’m not sure if it’s the uniform or the horrendous neck wound but you are fine,” Tony was leaning against the sink in his own costume; an old pair of his work coveralls arms tied around his waist, the once white t-shirt now stained red. He’d rigged up several large metal spikes that appeared to be run through his chest painfully. A pair of welder’s gloves and an old busted face shield he’d said he’d ruined when he’d been working on one of the original suits completed the look. Steve thought they looked fantastic.

           

“You look pretty good yourself for a walking corpse,” the blonde teased, laughing the pair headed to the elevators, crossing the common room they ran into Bruce. The Doctor dropped his tea in shock, Steve managing to save the mug with quick reflexes. “Hey Bruce,” Tony grinned, the Doctor finally managing to collect himself, “Where you guys off too?” he asked looking between them, “Zombie walk.” Understanding lit intelligent eyes, “Well you guys will fit right in,” he exclaimed stepping back to get a better look at them. “What’s going on?” Clint appeared form the kitchen, jaw dropping when he saw the zombfied pair, “Oh my god that is awesome, Tasha you have to see this!” Steve was equal parts embarrassed as he was pleased their work was appreciated. The Black Widow appeared next to her boyfriend, grinning at them, “Nice you guys look great.” Preening under the attention Tony bowed with a flourish, giving a grunt when he hit one of the rebars, “Damn…” he muttered rubbing his arm.

           

“That’s real metal isn’t it,” Banner was touching the hunk jutting from Steve’s neck. “Of course, all about the authenticity,” he turned to his undead lover, “Ready to prowl the streets in search of the living?” He held out his arm gentlemanly like manner, Steve took is clearing his throat he gave a gravelly, very believable moan.

 

-#-

 

Steve was having the time of his life as they shuffled, and moaned along the streets of New York swallowed up by a tide of the undead. The costumes were a hit, people asking them to stop and pose for a picture, or take a photo with them. Not a single person recognizing Tony or Steve as Iron Man and Captain America. They tried to stay in character but every so often one of the crowd would make a joke, or they’d pause to chat. It amazed Steve the nice people you met in most bizarre of circumstances.

           

Sometime later the walk broke up the zombies shuffling off to home, Tony and Steve heading to the pub for a drink with some of the others. An hour later found them winding towards home, “Have fun?” Tony asked as they walked hand in hand, close enough their hips brushed. “It was great, people really liked our costumes,” smiling Tony bumped him playfully, “I think the ladies just wanted a picture with the handsome uniformed corpse.” Steve shrugged, “Only want the attention of one zombie,” they had reached the Tower pausing just outside the door, the dead man in uniform stooping slightly to kiss the dead man in welders gear.

           

The parted sometime later, Tony unable to help laughing, Steve cocked his head, “What’s so funny?” Tony grabbed his hand leading them inside, “When’s the last time you saw zombies making out?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you tackle this one without it becoming a crack fic? You do zombies of course! This one kills me, fluffy love and I can totally see both of them in their costumes. First week completed!


	8. So What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one tackles a familiar Stony topic the age gap. Shopping seemed to easy, and little overdone, Steve always sort of shops to ‘get updated’ I wanted to a little different with it. Anyway enjoy, I’m having a lot of fun with these little one shots.

(Prompt 8: Shopping)

Tony was not a fan of shopping.

 

Usually he had Pepper do it, or he ordered what he wanted over the internet. He was especially fond of E-bay. Nothing like the rush of winning an auction at the last possible moment. However going to a mall and poking through stores was not his idea of a good time. Yet here he was trailing after his large, excited boyfriend, all because he couldn’t say no to those eyes. Those damnably gorgeous eyes. All he had said was, ‘Can we go to the mall Tony?’ and that was that.

           

Steve was headed for a book store, Tony moving slower a few paces behind him. He really didn’t know why he was trying to fool himself. Steve had him wrapped around his little finger. Tony would buy the whole damn mall if he asked. His lover wasn’t like that though, he was Captain America, but more importantly he was Steve Rogers, the embodiment of everything good.

 

Steve was in the art section, leafing though a thick tomb eyes narrowed in thought. Tony about to join him paused spotting the latest Stephen King novel. He read all the time, everything and anything he could get his hands on really. He had mountains of e-books, ready to go anytime anywhere, but secretly he preferred an actual book in his hands. Something about the smell of new, the subtle crack of the spine as it was opened, the crisp feel of a page to his fingers.

 

He picked up the thick paperback, joining Steve who had one book tucked under his arm, and was leafing through another. “Thought you were looking for cloths?” Tony teased, Steve glanced up at him, flushed happily wide eyes sparkling, “I am but look at these Tony.” He gesture to the shelves, “So many, no sure I can pick just one.” Tony glanced over, “Buy them all,” the old fashioned man looked scandalized.

 

“Rich billionaire boyfriend ringing any bells?” Steve vehemently shook his head, “I couldn’t,” Tony sighed, “I’ll just go ahead and do it anyway.”

           

Surrendering he scooped up a couple more as they headed for the cash, “Are you buying a book Tony?” he nudged him lightly. “I do enjoy an actual book,” he set them on the cash winking at the larger man, “Sometimes old fashioned is the best.” Steve blushed, returning the smile.

 

 

The clerk rang them up, Tony paying, as Steve casually glanced around the store gaze pausing on several young women looking directly at himself and Tony. Frowning he watched as they whispered and giggled together, pointing.  It took him a moment to realize they probably recognized Tony. His shorter lover was dressed very casually in jeans and hoodie, wearing his glasses and wool cap in an effort to go unnoticed. He knew well enough by now though, Tony Stark always drew attention, his personality seemed to attract people even if his infamy did not.

 

Transaction complete they turned to leave, “I think you’ve been recognized,” Steve whispered as the girls edging closer. Tony tucking his card back in his wallet looked up, “What?” the blonde gestured with his chin; turning slightly he spotted the group. Sighing heavily, as the girls seemed to come to a consensus approaching. Tony fell into his comfortable, devil may care attitude ready to sign autographs, photos, the usual.

 

When the girls when right past him.

 

“Oh my God you’re him aren’t you!” one girl gasped well within Steve’s personal space. The others giggled excitedly, “Captain America.” Another fluttering of lashes as she tried to get closer.

           

Tony for once in his life was at an utter loss for words. Unable to do no more then blink stupidly as the young women fawned all over Steve. His Steve. It took him a long moment to shake off the shock, Steve meanwhile was trying to politely back away from the girls. Who by now were getting rather forward, wanting to touch his muscular arms.

 

“Whoa ladies,” Tony stepped forward trying to intervene as he raised his arms plastering on his best charming smile. The girls turned to him blankly, one frowning curled her lip giving him the once over. “Who’s the old guy?” she asked her friend, the other shrugged brushing him off. They turned back to the big blonde.

           

It was like a punch to the chest, _who’s the old guy?_ The words echoed in his mind. He was frozen, paralyzed by a single cutting blow from a teeny bopper. Steve managed to extract himself from the girls, grabbing Tony by the hand as he pulled them out the bookstore. Dazedly the billionaire let himself be lead away.

 

“Tony?” Steve asked worried when there was no response. He tried again, “Tony?” finally dark intelligent eyes blinked seeing him. “Ok?” Tony seemed to get a hold of himself, but Steve could see those walls slamming into place, face smoothing. The Stark mask falling into place. Steve hated it. Hated those walls; he’d learned not all of Tony’s armour was physical. “Fine, yeah, where too next?”

           

Compared to the episode at the bookstore the rest of the shopping trip was rather mundane, but the day was ruined. Enthusiasm dampened Steve decided to call it a day.

 

The ride to the Tower quite, as was the elevator ride up. Tony disappearing without a word as soon at the doors opened. Steve helplessly watching him go. He knew that episode with the girls had upset him. Tony had spent his life in the public eye, being famous, recognized and known. It must be hard for him to not be recognized by those girls. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair he’d give him some time to vent in the lab. Then he’d go down and try his to once more get past those walls.

           

Tony sat moodily before his work bench, the soft strains of Sinatra washing over him.  The screens and holograms before him, untouched as he stared off into space. Brilliant mind replaying the scene over and over in his mind, everything in minute detail. It was almost a physical pain when he recalled the cutting words.

 

Reaching out deft fingers he tapped the screens quickly calling up a familiar file. Documents filtered across the monitor, pausing when he found the one he wanted. The smiling picture of Steve Rogers pre-serum splashed across the screen; Captain America’s file.

 

His eyes moved to the vital statistics on the next page including his birthday. Wincing he did some quick mental calculations. Fears confirmed he slumped against the table banging his head on the unforgiving surface. Not including his time in the ice, Steve would be twenty-five this year. Tony was old.

 

 “She was right,” he muttered resting his head against the cool surface. Steve was young handsome, clearly he could have anyone he wanted. So what did he want with his old, annoying, ass?

 

-#-

 

Steve let him be until almost midnight, before deciding he didn’t want going to bed alone. He found him welding, sparks flying. Tight white tank grease stained, muscular arms bending and flexing as he shaped the metal. The big man bit his lip, mouth going dry; Tony had no idea what he did to him. Turing the torch off the genius stepped back to check his work when he felt large muscular arms wrap around his waist. Warm, wet kisses pressed against his neck, “You coming to bed?” the dark haired man shuddered, leaning back into the embrace for a moment.

 

Pulling away he tried to distance himself, “I should finish this up,” he hedged. Steve sighed moving to a frontal attack, needing to see those dark eyes.

 

“You’re upset about earlier,” he said bluntly, no point beating around the bush. Tony looked away, “Tony so what if they didn’t know who you are? It doesn’t matter.” He was pulling him close again pressing a kiss to soft brown locks, inhaling the odd combination of scents that was uniquely Tony.  

           

Surprised the shorter man allowed himself to be held; Steve thought that was what this was about? Not being recognized? Getting himself together he pulled back, shaking his head. “It’s not that,” he muttered moving away again. This time moving across the room, irritated he wiped dirty hands on his jeans.

 

“What is it then Tony?” Steve followed he had learned the best way to break those walls was constant, unrelenting pressure.

 

“It’s nothing let it go,” the big man was before him, looking impossibly handsome, and beautiful, and damned determined. Tony knew he wasn’t going to let it go. Turning away he tried to fiddle with something, anything before those eyes could undo him. Only Steve had ever managed to get past his carefully constructed barriers, stripping him raw with nothing more then a look. He chanced a glance up, and he knew he was done for.

 

“Goddamit Steve, I’m old ok, she was right, I’m old,” angry now he glared into blue eyes, “I’m an old man, and you’re…so young.” He trailed off shame burning his cheeks.

           

Steve understood at once. Without a word he was pulling his smaller love closer, Tony only putting up a token resistance. Cupping his face gently he leaned forward kissing him softly, sweetly. Pouring all his emotion into the contact, things he was still a little scared to voice. Pulling back slightly he capture those dark eyes again, “So what?”

 

 Tony smiled a little ruefully, “How do you do that?”  He leaned into the warm circle of his arms.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Make me feel like I’m a moron…” he laughed loudly, planting a soft kiss on his nose, “It’s a gift, now come on bed.” Still grinning they headed upwards, Tony accepting that maybe he was getting a little older, but that didn’t mean he was going to give up the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 


	9. Carnival Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one. On the outset tackling this prompt was difficult, the ‘hanging with friends’ is a recurring them for Avengers fanfics. Always seems to be movie nights, and I am a big fan of the movie night, but wanted to step out of the box a little on this one. Which included a pairing that I don’t see too often. Thought I would give it a go! Enjoy!

(Prompt 9: Hanging out with friends)

“This is the worst idea ever,” Tony muttered as they headed into the brightly lit, gaily coloured Carnival. “You’re just ants at a picnic, come on it’ll be fun,” Tony looked at his taller boyfriend mouth working. “What, I’m what?” Steve just grinned gripping his hand, as they followed the others further into the crush of humanity.

 

Tony Stark wondered at the insanity that had lead to this little excursion. What had started out as an innocent question from Thor as to what a ‘Carnival’ was, had snowballed into the entire oddball group heading out to one.

           

Thor was beyond excited, trying to see everything at once. The place was full of lights and sounds, the smell of fried food and animals; all hanging heavy in the early summer evening. Steve felt a little wistful, as he followed behind the wildly darting demi-god. Watching curiously as Thor dragged a sedate Doctor Banner around by the hand. Clint and Tasha too were in an oddly affectionate mood. As she allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

 

“What’s going on in that head of yours,” Tony asked knowing all to well what that look meant. Steve was thinking about the past. Not that necessarily bad, just sometimes it was better to not worry about the things you couldn’t change. “Just thinking that’s an odd friendship,” he gestured towards Thor, who had convinced Bruce to play a game with him.

           

“Why is that weird?” Tony asked curiously.

 

“Well you know, just thought you and Bruce would be great friends. Lot of the same interests…”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“We are good friends, science bro’s for life,” he looked over to where the long blonde haired man was thumping the Doc on the back. Not missing the slight flush on his cheeks at the contact. “That however, is more then simple friendship. At least I think Bruce would like it to be.” Steve gave him an incredulous look. Clint and Natasha were racing them now in a second round.

 

“Really? Thor and Bruce…I never really thought,” Tony laughed slipping an arm around his waist. “I know right, and you know what’s even weirder, I think Hulk has a thing for him too. Pretty sure last time he punched Thor through the wall it was more of a love tap.”

           

The second round was over, Clint raising his hands in victory. “Want to play a game?” Tony asked deciding if you couldn’t beat them join them. Steve bit his lip spotting something that he very much remembered for his day.

 

“This one,” he pointed heading over to the booth. It was a milk bottle toss, just had to knock them down. The Carney was taking Steve’s money with a greasy smile and a grand gesture. Tony laughed when Steve got them all over in the first throw. His next two hitting with uncanny accuracy as well. Tony laughed as the man behind the counter reluctantly handed over a medium sized stuffed dinosaur. Flushing pleased Steve accepted the animal, as they moved on to re-join the others.

           

“Perfect Cap come here, we’ll see who can sink the most baskets,” Clint had that manic competitive gleam in his eye. He, Thor, and Steve set up waiting for the buzzer to start. Tony now designated dinosaur holder stood beside Bruce watching. The buzzer went and they were off. Tony casually glancing between his companion and Thor, and the way bespectacled eyes fastened on the big athletic form.

 

 “So you going to tell him?” the mechanical genius asked casually, amused when Bruce just about choked on his tongue. “I…no…I…what?” he stuttered articulately. Tony laughed outright.

 

Game over, Steve was approaching flushed with victory a purple bear clutched in his hands. “Injustice comrade Steven, I did not realize the purpose of the game. We must try another!” Just like that the competition was on.

           

Like three school boys they raced from booth to booth trying to out do one another. Tony, Tasha, and Bruce following behind designated animal wranglers. Amusing themselves by making small wagers on who was going to win. “Ok I bet this stuffed Thor against your Captain America, that Steve gets it in three,” Tony knew Bruce wouldn’t be able to resist.

 

“You’re on.” The billionaire turned to the Black Widow, “You want in ninja lady?” amused she shook her head, “Nope I think this one is all you two.” He tossed her a wink, turning back to the action, “Come on Steve you got this!”

 

Bruce narrowing his eyes showing a bit of competitiveness, “Thor you can beat him.” Both men surprised turned to look, Steve flashing his boyfriend a pleased smile. Thor giving Banner an inscrutable look. In the end Thor won, and Bruce collected his winnings. Tony barely held back his smile. Something told him that one was going to the scientist’s bed.

           

“Sorry Tony,” Steve was giving him his adorable puppy face, “No worries darlin’ you’ll get it back. Come on lets get some amazingly greasy fair food.” 

 

Tasha echoed his sentiment, “That sounds great.” Smirking Tony slung an arm around Bruce, “You guys go get a table, Bruce and I got the food.” Happily they headed off while the two scientists got in line trying to figure out just how much they were going to need. “Both Steve and Thor have hollow legs going to need a lot” Tony reasoned. Absently reading the menu Banner spoke, “Thor loves French fries and anything sweet…”

 

“And anything that you make him,”

 

“Well I wouldn’t say that, I mean it’s nice he likes my coo-” he stopped abruptly flushing furiously when he realized what he was saying. “I ummm…” he tried to think of an innocent explanation.

 

 “Oh come on Bruce, it’s obvious you like him. Why don’t you tell him?” Sighing he slumped forward, shoulders hunching.

 

 “I don’t know, fear of rejection? He’s got a girlfriend…and I don’t even know if he’s into men. Old men for that matter.” 

 

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Tony encouraged as they approached the window. He ended up ordering two of everything on the menu. “What does a God want with, as you so eloquently put it, ‘a man with breath taking anger management issues’?”

 

Tony studied him, chewing on the end of a straw, “What does a legendary hero from 1944 want with a narcissistic asshole from the future? The world is a peculiar place.” Bruce gave a hollow chuckle, “That’s different; you and Steve compliment one another perfectly.”

 

“How do you know Thor isn’t that for you?”

 

“It’s…he’s…it’s different,” he mumbled looking away. Busying himself with gathering the food that being pushed at them from inside the bustling chip shack. Tony said nothing more, the conversation maybe over, but he wasn’t done yet.

 

“Food!” Clint hollered the table applauding as they sat with the goodies. Tony sitting far closer to Steve then was wholly necessary. He knew he was in a weird mood tonight, and that was saying something. He ate and laughed with the others, bantering with Clint as he tried to brag about his game prowess. All the while his mind working on Bruce’s problem.

 

He wasn’t sure why it bugged him so. He liked Bruce, a great friend, stand up guy, and even his alter ego was good for a laugh. Tony was also fond of Thor, though he’d never admit it. His manner of speech was outright hilarious, and the way he perceived their world with childlike wonder never failed to amaze him.

 

It made sense he wanted to see two people he considered friends happy together didn’t it? He frowned at the thought, he wasn’t really matchmaking…the attraction was already there, he was just giving it a little nudge. 

           

“You’re glowering, what’s wrong?” Steve snagged his hand gently squeezing. Tony returned the gesture, turning to kiss him on the side of the mouth.

 

“Just mulling over a difficult problem,” The blonde leaned their foreheads together, “Stop thinking so hard,” he mumbled kissing his nose.

 

“Gag me with a spoon,” Clint pretended to retch, Tony clenched Steve’s hand tighter. “I’m going to kill him, straight up. Clint you bow wielding bitch I am going to end you.”

           

Dinner done they meandered once more into the lines of people, the boys still in heated competition. When they came across a shooting Natasha perked up, “All right boys, let me show you how it’s done.” Leaving Tony and Bruce alone once more.

 

Tony offered his some cotton candy, “How did you tell him?” Bruce asked softly a delicate flush crossing his cheeks, eyes firmly on his feet. Tony stared at Steve, watching the broad back flex as he levelled the BB gun. Clint purposely nudging him in an effort to throw off his shot.

 

“I didn’t. Not really…we just sort of found each other. We needed one another.” Bruce finally met his eyes, “You haven’t told him?” Tony shook his head. Tasha was trying to trip him up now; Cap had a hell of a shot.

 

“I love him you know; more then I thought it was possible to love another person. I’d do anything for him.” The Doctor smiled wistfully, “I thought I was in love once.”

 

Tony snorted, “Love sucks, its pain and anguish, uncertainty and fear. Constant worry and bother.” The big man was fighting over the gun with Thor. “But when he looks at me, smiles at me, I feel like I can take on the world…I would do anything to make him happy.” 

 

Bruce’s smile was soft, misty, “No idea you where such a romantic.” Tony shrugged suddenly embarrassed.

           

Game over Steve was rushing to him clasping something carefully in his big hands, “Tony look!” He held it out like a precious jewel of some kind, “It’s an Iron Man plushie.” Steve nodded happily.

 

“Didn’t want it anyway,” Clint sniffed as they moved onto something new. Several steps ahead Natasha clamped a hand on her most of the time boyfriend, dragging him towards the Ferris wheel. As Steve and Tony followed, the genius happened to over hear a stuttering Bruce asking if Thor wanted to ride.

 

Smugly he settled beside Steve, not minding they had to squeeze together to fit. They slowly inched their way to the top. “What’s that smile about?”  Tony shrugged, “Nothing just thinking, this was a nice night.” He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders, enjoying the gentle sway of the chair at the very top of the wheel.

           

It was quite up here, the sky outside the city littered with a million stars. Noise of the fair below a distant rumble. Tony leaned over kissing Steve slowly, sweetly, as if memorizing well known lips again. His words to Bruce echoing in his mind. Drawing back marginally he laid a callused palm against that handsome face, looking into clear blue eyes.

 

“I love you,” he whispered softly, no trace of hesitation or fear. Those three little words had scared him for so long. They were out now, and he had no regrets.  Surprise passed briefly across that expressive face, before turning to something sweetly tender. “I love you too Tony, so much,” he mumbled as they were kissing again.

 

“Gaaaaay!” they turned, Clint was hanging over the back of his chair mocking them. “I hate that guy…” Tony muttered. Steve laughed, full throated and wonderful. The Ferris wheel moving placidly on.

 


	10. Unintentional Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of these ones are hard to tackle in a practical way. I’m trying to make them as reasonable circumstance as possible, and this sort of prompt screams either ‘science gone wrong’ or ‘magic gone wrong’. Didn’t want to do either of those, but I did want to work in some smut. So I did! I have a warning! Nice little Friday smut. 
> 
> I will also try to work in some more Thor and Bruce lot of people seemed to be keen on the couple. Maybe I can see if one of these prompts allows for a double date…look forward to it. 
> 
> WARNING GRAPHIC SEX AHEAD also the game Clint and Tony play is meant to be funny and not in anyway derogatory (borrowed it from 40 Year Old Virgin)

(Prompt 10: With animal ears)

“Shit!” with a curse he dropped the soldering iron, trying to shake the burn from his hand. Dark frustrated eyes watching as the metal he’d been working with crumbled and collapsed once more. Why couldn’t he get this?

                  

Grunting he stalked to the sink to run cool water on the wound, “What am I doing wrong with here?” He grumbled absently sticking his hand under the flow. Mind resorting the data and rerunning the parameters. Tony was working on tempering a new set of arrows for Clint.

 

The new metal he was trying to use was turning out to be a finicky bitch. The heat from the soldering was raising the temperature to high…his thoughts trailed off as something went off in his head; temperature.

 

“Christ, Its getting too hot. JARVIS drop the temperature in here would you? It’s going to have to be cold.” The AI promptly complied, “Of course sir.”

 

Burn forgot he headed back to the work, feeling the room changing as he moved. Resetting another of the moulds he poured the tempered metal carefully. Breath puffing out in clouds before him, it was getting cold now.

 

Shivering as he waited for it to set, rubbing chilled arms. He was going to need more layers then his filthy tank. “I think I have something here,” he mumbled heading for his cluttered desk. Opening drawers he fished out a gray long sleeved waffle shirt, tugging it on over his beater. A set of black fingerless gloves. An old project for military R & D. Pulling them on he flexed, joints beginning to warm. The original intent had been to keep soldiers hands warm in combat while allowing freedom of movement. The concept had been too expensive for mass production.

 

 

About to head back he paused spotting one last item of clothing in the drawer. Frowning he pulled it out confused. It was a hat that much was clear. A wool winter hat, but it was sporting a pair of pointed black cat ears. “Why on the hell do I have this?” he asked aloud.

 

“A present from Miss Potts Sir, she said taking care of you was like owning an expensive cat.” The billionaire snorted, that sounded fairly accurate. He stared at the thing a few more minutes before shrugging, “Ahh well beggars can’t be choosers,” he tugged the toque on. “Have to take a pic for Pep,” he chuckled returning to his annoying arrows.

 

-#-

 

“Sir Captain Rogers has asked me to inform you that supper is here, and you better come eat.” Blinking the genius looked up, eyes darting to the time. He’d somehow lost six hours. “What we eating?” he asked curiously, straitening his sore back grunting when it cracked satisfyingly.

 

“They have ordered in Pho Sir, and I am to tell you that there is only so long Captain Rogers can prevent Master Barton from eating your shrimp cracker.” That did it; no way was he going to let that twat get his shrimp cracker.

 

Running up the stairs he all but slid into the kitchen, dashing past Steve who still unpacking the bags with Bruce. Thumping into his normal seat just in time to slap Clint’s hand, as he was reaching for the cracker. “Not on my watch Cupid,” he zealously tugged the delicacy towards himself. 

 

Shaking his hand the small blonde man glared at him. Opening his mouth to let the dark headed man have it, he stalled, jaw working before a silkily sadistic smile crossed his face. “Know how I know you’re gay? You’re wearing cat ears…” Tony frowned he completely forgot he’d put the thing on to keep his head warm. “Know how I know you’re gay? I saw you watching the Justin Bebier movie.”

 

Across the kitchen Steve was absently listening to the pair bicker per usual, but something did catch his attention; cat ears? Surely he heard wrong. Turning towards the table he stumbled nearly spilling the dishes in his hands. Atop the messy dark mop, Tony was wearing a black hat that did indeed have a pair of black cat ears.

 

He swallowed thickly, his love looked really…cute.

 

Getting himself together he set a bowl down in front of Tony, sitting beside him. Pausing a moment mid argument with Clint, the inventor pressed a kissed to his boyfriends cheek, “Thanks babe.”

 

“Know how I know you’re gay?” Clint gestured between him and Tony, as if he had clearly won this round. “Really? Says the man with a poster of Asia.” They were off again, the majority of the room ignoring them.

 

Thor was laughing loudly at the game, while Tasha and Bruce spoke softly about recent books they had read. Steve though, was distracted by the fact his boyfriend wearing animal ears.

 

Even though Tony was razing Clint, he was keeping an eye on the blushing Steve. The big blonde biting his lip, blue eyes looking a little dazed and hungry; a hungry that Tony knew had nothing to do with food. This was a pleasant unexpected turn of events. Eager to learn what was on Steve’s mind, he reached under the table squeezing high on a muscular thigh. The other man gave an almost imperceptible shudder. This day was getting better.

 

Dinner was agony; Steve tried to maintain his cool demeanour, even as he eyed Tony secretly. Eventually they did finish, and tidying up the kitchen parted ways Tony headed back to his lab. Bruce to his, and the other to the common room. Steve following his shorter lover.

 

Barely able to contain himself he was on the man kissing him passionately before the door even closed. Tony didn’t mind in the least. 

 

Stumbling backwards they tripped onto the old couch. Tony giving a muted mumpf as the considerable weight of the blonde came down on him. Steve was in control, demanding and eager as he ravished the man below him. Tony more then content to let the big man have his way. Usually the aggressor in their relationship, he found it a bit of a turn on to have the bigger man take the control out of his hands.

 

Lips were moving lower, as Steve kissed to the collar of his shirt were the buttons opened. Big hands ran underneath the clothing caressing the strong warm back. Steve wiggled down his body, Tony curious when he felt hands on the button of his jeans.

 

Glancing down he watched the blonde head as his already straining erection was pulled free. Confusion knitted his brows as wide blues eyes held his; that sweet mouth descended on him. Pink tongue flicking the head teasingly before Steve was swallowing him whole. Gasping Tony arched, his back bending against the couch. “Steve,” worn fingers tangled in blonde hair as he tried not to choke the man working him with exuberance.

 

Steve glanced up at Tony mouth stretched erotically by his length, swallowing as much as he could. His dark haired lover was a sight, beautiful in his passion. Cheeks flushed with arousal, eyes glassy, kiss swollen lips parted as he mumbled and groaned. Clenching his jaw as Steve lightly grazed him with his teeth.

 

 “Ah…Steve…shit,” he cursed trying to warn him, his ending fast approaching. Captain America sucking him off did him in every time. Humming in anticipation, the larger man tasted the bitter milky substance, as it splashed across his tongue and down his throat. Choking a little he swallowed as much as he could. Some dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he crawled back up his lover kissing him deeply again.

 

He never got tired of tasting himself on those lips. Dazed in post coital bliss, Tony smirked feeling the very noticeable bulge against his leg. Chuckling he pulled back, “My turn,” he mumbled kissing him harshly.

 

Wiggling out from under Steve he pushed the big man down, leaning into kiss him once more. Realizing the stupid hat he was still wearing had slipped down. He reached up to pull it off. A big hand stopped him. Flushing furiously Steve rasped out, “Leave it on…please?” A dark brow quirked a question in his eyes. Leaving it be, he slid between muscular thighs.

 

He made quick work of the sweats, tugging the weeping erection free. Without hesitation he was swallowing as deep as he could, humming around the length in appreciation. Steve snapped his hips forward panting, looking down at the man between his legs.  Long dark lashes fanned against his cheeks as Tony focused on his task. Soft dark hair curled form under the cap he wore, and the ears, those black cat ears…

 

Moaning loudly Steve reached down gripping strong shoulders as he shuddered, “Tony!” Already half gone, it didn’t take much as he was cumming in his lover’s mouth.

 

With a final teasing lick Tony moved back up to lay aging that big broad chest staring into blue eyes.  Pressing a sweet kiss to slack lips, he grinned, “Not that I’m complaining but what brought that on?”

 

Steve shrugged blushing badly, eyes darting guiltily to the cat ears. Tony’s grin widened, “The ears?” Steve looked away, stoically. Shaking his head the smaller man pulled him back, “Steve, love.” Blue eyes managed to meet his, and the one thing Tony never wanted to see in those eyes was there; shame.

 

“Steve, never be ashamed of who you are or what we do. I’ll never judge you,” he smiled at him lovingly, “Whatever makes you happy love.” That shame was replaced with tenderness, wide eyes suspiciously moist. “I love you Tony,” grinning he kissed the big man’s nose, “I love you too big guy.”

 

Steve shivered then finally aware of their surroundings, “Why is it so cold in here?” Tony sighed, “The reason for the hat in the first place the new arrows for Clint are rather temperamental. Needed it cool for the metal to stop crumbling.”

 

Separating they straightened their pants, “I don’t understand you and Clint fight like cats and dogs. Why make him new arrows?” Steve pulled him close, stealing the geniuses warmth. “We’re frienmies.”

 

The blonde gave a long suffering sigh, “I don’t get that,” he confessed. “Neither do I but it works for us.” Grinning Steve pulled him closer, “So shall we headed to where it’s warmer?” he mumbled against dark locks peaking from under the hat.

 

“Hell yeah his arrows can wait,” Tony paused. “I should send Pep some roses as thank you,” he mumbled a blonde brow arched, “What for?”

 

Laughing he wrapped an arm around his lovers waist, “Buying the hat.”

 


	11. Contradictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another one I had to google, then try to figure out how the hell to get them into these things. I recommend looking it up just to see the outrageousness. This one is not my favourite but it has it’s moments. Enjoy!

(Prompt 11: Wearing kigurumis)

“Nope this isn’t happening, no way…” Tony stood firm in his resolution crossing sinewy arms over his arc. All but glaring at the pile of ridiculousness on the bed. Clad in nothing more then black boxer briefs, he shook his head firmly.

The sound of the door opening had him turning. A familiar blond head poking around the entrance. “Tony you coming down for movie night?” He glowered at his boyfriend.

“No I am not,” he said firmly. Frowning now Steve entered concern on every line of his handsome face. “Why?” Approaching his almost naked lover he finally saw the cause of his ire. There was two something’s stretched out on the bed.

“Tony?”  Sighing heavily he looked morosely into blue eyes, “I lost a bet to Clint I have to wear one of these tonight…” he gestured. Curious Steve picked one up turning it this way and that.

“What is it?” he cocked his head to the side. It looked kind of like a deflated cartoon lion made of fuzzy material. “Something Japanese, JARVIS?” The AI placidly took over the explanation.

“Kigurumi are costumed Japanese performers usually dressed as animals or anime characters. More recently, kigurumis have become half costume-half pyjama Japanese street fashion outfits.”

Steve blinked, “People wear these around? Outside the house?”

Tony chuckled, “People dress up like Iron Man and Captain America and go to all sorts of conventions and gatherings.” It was nice to know that despite his astounding acclimatization to this new time, Tony could catch him off guard.

Steve had long ago learned that some things in this century where just not worth worrying over. “If you had an agreement, you should honour it,” he muttered turning the lion over in his hands. Clint had given him a couple options for his humiliation. The sunshine lion and a black cat, he figured that one was because of the hat.

“I could…umm…wear one too, then you wouldn’t feel so out of place,” Steve offered hesitantly. Eyes never leaving the soft material in his hands.

Tony raised an eye brow, biting back a smile. He’d been having his suspicions for a while now regarding Steve’s soft spot for things adorable and cuddly. The stuffed animals from the outing to the fair had migrated to Steve side of the bed. Then there was the cat eared hat incident. Now he was offering to wear a onesie of a lion.

 

Tony knew when his ship was sunk. “Ok big guy lets get this over with.” Picking up the cat suit he stepped in tugging the baggy material up he zipped up. Moving his arms he watched the material bag.

Eagerly, Steve shucked his own clothing pulling the very soft, very cute pyjama suit on. Eagerly he turned to Tony pulling up the zipper. The dark haired man had tugged the hood up, cat eyes and ears obscuring the top half of his face. Steve smiled, flushing faintly, unable to help himself. He pulled the smaller man close, nosing under the hood to kiss him.

They kissed for long moments, Tony seriously thinking about getting these damn things off again when a very annoying voice was yelling. “Get down here Tony!” frustrated they separated, “Hate him so much.”

Steve shook his head amused. They headed out and down the stairs to a obscenely eager Clint. The man all but cackling, “Oh my God were is my phone…their both wearing…Jesus it’s too good.”

Tony rolled his eyes upwards muttering a mile a minute, Steve blushing fainting. “Anthony and Steven a most unusual look,” Thor was glancing between them curiously.

“I lost a bet,” Tony grumped. Clint was back  camera in his face. Grinning like a madman he snapped a few pictures. “To good!” he cackled.

Tony frowning crossed his arms, “My question is why do you already own these Clint?” The question making the archer freeze.

“Fair point, how did you even know about them?” Bruce looked beyond amused. The assassin looked like a deer in headlights. His jaw worked trying to come up with a plausible excuse. Tony smirked, at least that shut him up.

“Ok can we watched the movie now?” Natasha was half smiling, eyeing her boyfriends discomfort with no small amount of amusement. “Thor very fitting picked, _Lion King_.”

Steve looked a little put out. “I was hoping we could watch _28 Days Later,_ ” he mumbled only loud enough for Tony to hear.

It was too much. He wanted to watch a zombie movie, wearing his lion onesie. Tony burst into laughter, full throated and genuine. The man was a walking contradiction, and Tony wouldn’t have him any other way.

 

“What is funny friend Anthony?” Thor asked smiling at the happy sound. The God seated with Bruce on the love seat almost close enough to touch. Tony shook his head, “Nothing just thinking the world is full of contradictions.” The pjamaed pair settled together on the couch leaning into one another as the movie began.

-#-

“Steve if you want one we can get you one,” Tony watched his lover sulk around the room getting ready for bed. The kigurumis had been returned to Clint, Tony not missing the opportunity to insinuate some rather lurid things the man maybe doing with the animal pj’s.

“We can?” Steve asked perking up a bit as he shimmed under the covers. He rolled closer to Tony, settling a hand on his chest light.

“Sure if you want one,” Steve hummed in thought, “Maybe.”

He nuzzled into the warm neck sighing contentedly. “Meant to ask, what was the bet you lost to Clint about?”

Tony chuckled, “I bet him Thor and Bruce would be together by now, but the annoyingly insecure scientist can’t get his shit together and tell the man he likes him.”

Steve yawned, “Thought they were together. I walked in on them kissing in the kitchen. Felt bad for interrupting…” Tony stilled, “When?”

“Two days ago.”

Tony roared with anger up off the bed, “I’m going to kill him! Where’s my suit? The lying son of a bitch!” The curses where enough to make Steve blush. Sighing the bigger man reached out snagging his lover back.

Using his considerable strength easily pinned the overly dramatic genius to the bed with a heavy muscular thigh. Glad that Tony knew better then to struggle fruitlessly. “I’m still going to kill him,” he muttered,

Steve chuckled kissing his cheek, “No you won’t, but you’ll get him back.” Steve was pressing close again. “Sleep now, plot later,” he mumbled. Tony smiled at the dark ceiling. Warm welcome weight on his chest. “Aye, aye Cap.”

 

 


	12. Love All of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it close tonight! Had a busy, exhausting day but needed to get my prompt out! This is all fluffy, feel good sap, and I have zero apologies. Enjoy!

(Prompt 12: Making out)

Steve was worried. Not an unusual frame of mind for him.

He was always worried about something. Whether it was his team in battle, or if he was going to break the microwave again. He was just a worrier by nature. Only in this instance his concern revolved around the most important thing in his life.

They had been called out to Europe this time, Red Skull supporters rearing their ugly heads. It hadn’t been a particularly brutal battle, but Tony had taken a bad hit to his chest. The suit had sustained most of the damage but the genius had not got away unscathed. Breaking several ribs, and fracturing a couple others. He’d tried to play it off, but the terrible rattle in his chest as he wheezed was audible.

The doctors had wanted to keep him, warning there could be complications. Tony ignored them, telling them in no uncertain terms to just patch him up and mind their own business. Steve hovering around the entire time like a protective hen. Barely understanding what they were talking about. All he knew was it had something to with that thing in Tony’s chest.

Now headed home on the jet he watched the man he loved across the aisle, stretched out over two seats as he dozed. Steve realizing for the first time he knew nothing about the mechanism that kept the billionaire alive.  

Blue eyes drifted to the cockpit, Clint was flying them home, Tasha riding shotgun. Up front Bruce was having his post fight nap. Head pillowed in Thor’s lap as the normally loud man dozed as well. Big hand tangled in the scientist dark hair.  

Biting his lip, Captain America cast one last worried look to the dark headed lover before picking up Tony’s tablet. Feeling almost guilty for what he was about to do. “JARVIS, do I have access to Tony’s files?” He spoke softly so not to rouse any of the sleeping team. “Yes Captain Rogers. Mr. Stark has given you clearance to access anything .” He swallowed down the sudden swell of emotions that arose in his chest.

“Show me the files he has on his arc?” The documents began to shuffle across the screen a wealth of information. Hesitating a brief moment, he pushed aside the guilt tapping the first little icon.

It was a video of terrorist demanding money. A beaten Tony Stark in the middle, looking dazed and unfocused. Eyes bright with fever. His bare chest covered by dirty blood soaked gauze, as he cradled a car battery in his arms. Wires snaking under the bandages from the thing.

Steve let out a shuddering breath he didn’t know he was holding. The tablet trembling in shaking hands. Tony was still slumbering across the way, propped up in difference to his injured chest. The black hoodie half zipped, showed the taught tensor bandage encircling him.

He skimmed through the other documents. Pictures and schematics he didn’t understand with calculations that made his head ache. Followed by the x-rays, and Steve wanted to cry. He could see the metal deep in his chest cavity. Bones healed crookedly around the intrusion, pressed up grotesquely against his lungs.

Unable to look anymore he pushed the technology away, wiping at his eyes. Unable to help the tears gathering there. The guilt and horror settling firmly in his chest. They had been together six months and he had never once asked him about the glow in his chest.

His heart ached for the man he loved. He knew what it was like to have an imperfect body betray you. Yet Tony never let on. Never complained, was always there when they needed him most. Ashamed Steve realized he’d taken for granted that under the technology and armor, Tony Stark was very much human. To Steve he was larger then life, impossible and amazing: it was easy to think him super human.

Suddenly he needed to touch Tony, be near him, taste him.  Out of his seat he was beside him in three strides. Carefully lifting the injured man  pausing as Tony snorted awake wincing as he inhaled to deeply. “Steve?” he frowned curiously as the big man manoeuvred them settling the smaller man in his lap.

Smiling sleepily he turned his head to nuzzle into the bigger man. Surprised when Steve captured his lips fully, intensely. Kissing him like a dying man, and Tony was his last chance. Fully awake now he turned slowly in the arms moving to straddle muscular hips. Situated against him Tony wrapped his arms around strong shoulders. Hands tangling in mussed golden hair, as he slanted his mouth over Steve’s again and again.

The blonde gently slid an arm around the other man’s slim waist pulling Tony closer. Neither sure how long they pressed together, making out like a pair of teenagers. Completely in a world of their own. Not parting until the plane dipped in turbulence. The jarring bump rattling the injured man. Tony pulled back on reflex, grunting in pain.

Steve tried to steady him, cushioning with his big body. Evening out again, Tony looked into blue eyes. “Ok?” Steve asked gently smoothing wild dark hair, cherry lips swollen from kisses pulled in a worried frown.

“Just fine love,” intelligent dark eyes studied the honest face knowingly. Steve tended to ware all his emotions on the outside; the man couldn’t lie to save his life.

“What’s wrong?” he asked a callused hand reaching out to cup his face. Steve leaned into the warm palm, eyes falling closed.

“Can I ask you something Tony?” he spoke softy, hesitantly. “Anything,” the reply was given without hesitation, or trepidation. A big hand reached between them, settling over the tensors hiding his arc from view.

“Will you tell me about this?” He searched dark eyes, suddenly terrified. What if Tony got angry? Closed him out, throw those mental walls up and retreat into his mind. Steve waited on pins and needles. Those hated walls didn’t come, instead there was simply a look of reluctant acceptance.

“Wondering when you’d get around to asking.” He moved adjusting himself to settle in Steve’s arms, pressing against his broad chest. Comfortable, and safe in the circle of his lovers arms Tony began to speak. Slowly at first, but gaining confidence as he relayed the horror of those days; holding nothing back. Steve held him tightly, listening silently, as he caressed the wiry back.

By the time he was finished Tony felt oddly wrung out. Yet lighter, confiding something so intimate with the man he loved. He felt soft lips against his temple. “Thank you for telling me,” Steve murmured gathering him close. As if he could take all that pain away. Tony lifted his chin kissing the sweet blond once more. Steve’s hand creeping out to rest protectively across the arc.

“Does it…does it disgust you?” Tony asked hesitatingly against well kissed lips. His insecurities laid bare.

“Never, it’s part of you, and I love all of you.” Tony all but collapsing against him, relief washing over him, “I love you too.” They were kissing again, passionate and fervent. Shutting out the world as they found comfort and acceptance in each others arms.

 

 


	13. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short little raunchy romp. Perhaps a little cliché, but sometimes all you need is a little ridiculous fluff. Thanks for everyone who is enjoying all these little fics and I’m thinking I need to write a little something for the Bruce/Thor relationship it would seem the side couple is stealing the show! Enjoy!

(Prompt 13: Eating ice cream)

Who let Steve have an ice cream cone?

Honestly, and in the middle of an Avengers meeting no less. Having spent a tedious day in endless board meetings, this one should have been par for the course. Only he hadn’t anticipated his gorgeous lover showing up late ice cream in hand. Innocently settling across the table, he muttered his apologies. Fury had simply raised a brow and continued on.

Steve clearly the favourite.

Tony however could care less what the Director was saying. He watched fascinated as that pink tongue delicately licked the creamy white treat. The Cap was eating vanilla, of course he was, and very much enjoying it.

Tony already knew the big man had a thing for sweets, a weak spot he had exploited more then once. At the moment though he was thinking he was going to have to make a point of making the big guy eat ice cream more often.

Lips reddened from the cold of the cream, he nipped at the top, tongue came out to swirl around the base. Tony loosened his overly tight tie, but he was thinking it was his pants that needed loosing. Absently Steve sucked hard at the top of the cone, licking some from the corner of his mouth. The billionaire bit back a moan, Christ this was killing him.

Steve felt someone staring at him. He knew it was Tony, a quick glance though had his breath catching. Normally, dark chocolate eyes where almost black with desire, his jaw clenched tightly. What had got into him?

The big man tried to give Fury his full attention but when his lover looked at him like that, it was impossible to focus. His body reacting instantly to the projected intense desire. He licked his ice cream thoughtfully almost to the cone now, he took a bite crunching the waffle. Sharp eyes noted the shudder that rippled through his lover.

Tony was loosing it. Three seconds away from leaping across the table and tackling the man there and then, the meeting adjourned, He was up out of his seat before the others had even shifted. Steve had just finished the last of his treat when Tony was at his side grabbing his arm. Hauling the big man up with surprising strength, dragging him from the room.

“Tony?” Steve ventured allowing himself to be tugged into the hall. The genius said nothing simply opened a supply closet shoving them inside. Blue eyes widened impossibly as he stumbled in, Tony pausing only to lock the door behind him, before he was on the attack.

Steve staggered backwards as the smaller man hit him full force. Bumping so hard their teeth clacked, Steve saw stars. Grunting his arms slid around the smaller frame. Pressing them closer. Tony wrapped his arms around the broad shoulder legs wrapping around his waist.

Bumping and grinding they stumbled around blindly in the tiny room, hands working to open dress pants and jeans.

Tony feet on the floor once more, pushing pants and underwear to bunch around their thighs. Steve moaned against eager lips as Tony gripped them both with rough hands, “Tony!” he whimpered, it was rough, demanding, and utterly erotic.

Between Steve’s little show and the heady realization they were pressed together with Captain America in the supply closet at SHIELD; Tony was well beyond the point of no return.

His orgasm washing over him hard and fast, shuddering as he realised into his still pumping hand. Steve buried his face against his neck whimpering, “Cum for me baby,” Tony murmured against his lovers ear feeling the big man shudder as he too fell over the edge.

Kisses turned softer, sweeter, languid. When they parted Steve looked, dazed, dishevelled, and thoroughly sexed. Tony loved it.

Cleaning up between kisses and exhilarated laughter. The blond having a hard time believing they had just done that. “What brought that on?” he puffed, Tony kissed the corner of his mouth, “Don’t eat ice cream anymore during meetings.”

Steve frowned, “Ice cream?” innocent blue eyes looked at him curiously. Shaking his head Tony finished buttoning the man’s shirt, “I’ll explain later, lets go home and do that all again…slower…” The sunny smile he got was blinding.

Cautiously they headed out of the room, hoping the others where already long gone. A red faced Steve pressed close behind him. All because of a little ice cream.

 

 


	14. Dream a Little Dream of Me

(Prompt 14: Genderswapped)

_“Oh my God Banner what did you do?” The frantic yell startled the blond man seated at the table._

_“This is not happening! Fuck!” Clint blinked in complete confusion, he didn’t recognize the voice at all.  It was high pitched, almost melodic; a women’s voice.  Defiantly not his Natasha._

_His curiosity lasted until the unknown speaker rounded the corner into the kitchen. Clint’s jaw just about unhinged. It was Tony…only it defiantly wasn’t Tony._

_The handsome playboy was now a very curvy beauty._

_Dark brown hair fell in waves to her shoulders, once sharp, clever features, now smoothed, softened.  An exotic slant to dark mocha eyes currently narrowed in anger._

_Clearly he…she? Had been working in the lab, once baggy jeans now riding low on curved hips.  The white tank that had fitted him so snugly was straining against a rather well endowed Tony Stark._

_He couldn’t help it. Sharp eyes fastened on the bouncing, pert breasts as the inventor swore a blue curse, stomping around the room._

_“Clint for fuck sakes man up here!” She roared glaring at him arms folding. The gesture only succeeding in accentuating her new features._

_“Ummm…what?” he tired to raise his eyes he really did, but damn that material  was all but see through and there was defiantly no bra there…just a blue glow now somewhat obscured by those beautiful…_

_“Tony I think something’s happened,” another, light voice joined them. By sheer will the archer managed to pry his eyes off Tony’s chest, glancing to the new comer._

_He was glad he did._

_Apparently whatever was afflicting Iron Man, had spread to Captain America. Were Tony was petite, dark, exotic beauty; Steve was tall, elegant, and legs that went for a mile._

_Steve must have been in the gym.  Her sweats doing little to hide now feminine legs, curved hips and slender waist. Long, curling sunshine blond hair hung to her waist in a waterfall of silk. The once masculine chiselled face softer, heart shaped, and sweet.  Bright, endless blue eyes, to big for the now beautiful countenance drawing attention to pink lips._

_Clint however was finding his brain turning to mush as he dared a glance as the Cap’s chest. A whimper escaping his lips, the white shirt left nothing to his imagination. “God bless America,” he wheezed, unsure if he wanted to salute or cop a feel._

_Tony pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head slowly. Dark hair swishing with her resigned movement. “Apparently we have been turned into women Steve, and the least helpful person in the world right now is Clint.”_

_Norma_ _lly the assassin would have bristled at the comment, got up and gone after the annoying genius, but he didn’t think he could stand at the moment. All the blood in his body seemed to be pooling in his groin leaving him lightheaded. The whole unbelievable situation, becoming more surreal by the moment._

_“I feel weird Tony,” Steve confessed blushing as she glanced down, averting her eyes._

_“I know, we’ll figure out something,” the smaller women stepped forward pulling her lover close in comfort. A little surprised and confused when her face was buried in the now ample double d’s of Captain America_

_Clint bit his lip watching as they embraced, Tony shorter was all but motor boating the taller Cap. “I umm…should give her a kiss, reassurance…” he barely managed to get out, hand reaching down to adjust himself._

_The female Tony gave him a wicked smirk before pulling the female Steve towards her. Lips mashing together as they crushed together best they could_

_All the air left Clint’s chest. There was no way this was happening._

_He could hear a soft, very female moan of pleasure from the pair. Echoing the wet sounds of lips meeting again and again. Fingers tangling in long hair as Tony arched against the taller women gasping in pleasure._

_“Clint?”_

_Moaning he shifted in his chair, frozen in place. Watching long elegant hands wandered lower, caressing firm, lush ass._

_“Clint?”_

_There was noise of surrender for one of them, hems of shirts inching upwards.  Perfectly smooth soft looking skin revealed inch by agonizing inch._

“Clint!”

He woke with a start elbow slipping as he nearly banging his head off the table. Blinking in dazed confusion he glanced around, frowning. He wasn’t in the kitchen at the Tower; he was in the debriefing room at SHIELD. The aches and pains in his body reminding him they had just finished stopping an attack on the city.

At the moment though the others were looking at him concerned, all but Tony that is. A very smarmy, very male Tony giving him an inscrutable look.

It had all been a dream.

A wonderful, dirty little fantasy cooked up by his exhausted imagination. It was a bit of a let down.

Depressed he glanced at Steve curled up behind Tony on the chair. Draped over the smaller man like an afghan; both very much breasts less. More’s the pity the Cap had a fantastic rack.

Groaning he sat back in the chair, rubbing his face, trying to calm his traitorous body. He did not want to delve into the wealth of meaning behind the symbolism of that particular dream. 

Tasha laid a hand his arm gently. “You ok? You where moaning…” she said softly, eyes betraying nothing but Clint knew her well enough to know when she’s worried. There was no way he was going to share this particular little fantasy. Two men he knew well, suddenly women, and having a make out session? It was not a ‘share with your friends’ type of deal.

“Yeah fine, just overworked,” he chanced a sidelong glance at Stark, damn the man looking smug as all hell.

“Need a vacation,” he muttered, the vivid images refusing to be pushed aside.  

“Nightmare?” Steve asked sympathetically voice muffled from his position against his lover.

Tony answered before he could, “That was defiantly not a nightmare moan. That was the moan of a man who’s enjoying himself.” Clint was ashamed to say he blushed. 

Could the asshole read minds? God help them all if he figured out how. “None of your business,” he groused folding his arms across his chest. Unable to help the small grin quirking his lips, wondering idly what he could get female Tony and Steve to do in his dreams later. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, dislike gender swap stories. I’ve never written one in my entire life and I probably won't. I write slash because it’s what I prefer. Nothing like two attractive men being fluffy and romantic. I’m not going to lie but this one is a bit of a cop out, but I didn’t want to do the cliché ‘magic’ or ‘science gone wrong’ idea. I did follow the prompt though! Lol enjoy anyway!


	15. Man in Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway point on the challenge! Time flies when you’re having fun doesn’t it? Thank you all readers for your wonderful feedback for these little stories. It’s pretty fun to write all these little prompts. This one is a bit of a guilt pleasure, I do love a man in uniform, and Tony would be oh so yummy in uniform. Enjoy!

(Prompt 15: In a different clothing style)

He really couldn’t believe this was happening. He looked around the table as if they had all gone mad. “No,” he said empathetically drawing all eyes to him, “No.” He felt a gentle hand on his leg under the table, Tony squeezing his thigh comfortingly.

 

 “Yes,” the dark haired man said turning back to Fury continuing on with the parameters of the mission.

           

It was happening. Steve felt like he was in some sort of dream. The conversation flowing around him like water, yet he was stuck midstream. Unable to come to terms with what was being purposed. They were sending Tony on a dangerous mission; by himself.

 

Despite the fact Stark Industries no longer manufactured weapons, Tony was still undisputedly the world’s expert. Which is what made him the logical choice to be the one doing recon in the Middle East. Finding out what exactly these new weapons were, and where they were coming from. Only he’d be gone two weeks, in an active combat zone, alone…in Afghanistan.

           

“I’ll go too,” Steve blurted, not caring at all if he was interrupting anyone. The Director frowned at him.

 

 “You have responsibilities here Captain. This is not an Avengers mission. Only Stark is needed,” just like that he was dismissed. He opened his mouth to argue when the warm hand squeezed him again; Steve held his peace.

           

Briefing ended Steve rounding on Tony, “No!” he tried again. Readying for a fight as his lover pulled him close. Still seated at the conference table Tony rested their foreheads together.

 

“If it was anyone else you would accept it,” the genius said softly. “I’m not fighting, I’m on…what do you call it? Recon.” He kissed Steve on the nose teasingly.

 

 “I’ll take Rhodey, be back before you know it.” Steve knew he had already lost. This was their job, their responsibility…their calling.

 

“Will you be ok? Going back there?” Steve voiced his greatest fear.

 

Tony shrugged, “No idea, but I do have something this time I didn’t last time…” he mumbled lips inches away from the others.

 

 “What’s that?” Steve murmured eyes hooded.

 

 “I have you,” he whispered kissing him deeply.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve was normally a rather even tempered, happy go lucky sort of person. At the moment though everyone from the recruits under him, to his teammates where giving him a wide berth.

 

Without Iron Man, Captain America was unbearable.

 

He dragged around lacklustre and sullen. Giving anyone who asked him what was wrong a baleful glare before going about his duties. At the Tower he was awake long into the night watching zombies moan and shuffle across screen.

 

After a week Natasha had enough.

           

A vicious kick caught Steve by surprise knocking his feet from under him. Shocked he stared up as the Black Widow as she came down on him. “Rogers you need to get your head out your ass,” she huffed.

 

Steve could only gape at her, “Stark knows that when you go on missions it’s because of what we do; who we are. He went because even though he can be a jackass, when it comes down to it he is as much a hero as you are. Just hides it better.”

           

She backed off then, “He’ll come back Steve, the man is to stubborn not to.”

 

With that she was gone leaving a stunned, rather chastised Captain America lying on the matted floor. He stared upwards long after she was gone; Tasha was right. Sighing he rolled to his feet, he would be happy to have him home soon.  

**-#-**

“This is actually terrible…why can’t we have real food?” Wrinkling his nose in disgust, the man dug at the unappealing MRE.

 

 “Stop whining…we’re going home tomorrow and you can go back to subsisting on coffee and grilled cheese,” his long time friend geared him over the small fire they huddled around.

           

The mission had been a success for the most part, he’d managed to identify and break down the weapons. Cheap knock offs, of already cheap Hammer designs misfiring most of the time, and causing more problem for the shooter then the potential victim.

 

Tossing the foil package of slop masquerading as food into the fire. Moving to stretch tired limbs wincing, sleeping on the hard ground did nothing for him. Shivering a bit he tucked his arms inside his Kevlar vest for warmth.

 

“We’ll make a solider out of you yet,” Rhodes teased, Tony glaring at him wanting to argue the point but couldn’t at the moment. He was in full combat gear, from his helmet to his scuffed boots. It more out of practicality then anything, easier to blend in then stand out like a sore thumb. Although he had to admit, he thought he looked pretty bad ass in the gear.

 

Stretching out on his back in the cooling sand, he stared up at the night sky the endless dark full of stars. Wondering what Steve was up to, if he was missing him as much as he missed the blond.  It was ridiculous how much he had missed the big man.

           

“Mooning over your man?” Tony didn’t bother looking at the Colonial.

 

 “You’re just jealous because you’re a lonely old man.”

 

There was a pregnant pause, “You’re different, now you know…” he cleared his throat uncomfortable, “Better.”

 

Tony leaned up on his elbows glancing at his friend, “He has that effect on people. He has a way of seeing the best in people, so much so you want to prove him right.”

 

“You have always been a good man Tony. I think the world is beginning to see it too.” The billionaire had no response to that.

 

-#-

 

“What are you wearing?” Natasha eyed him warily over his bowl of cereal. It had been a restful, quite two weeks without Stark, and as much as she hated to admit it, utterly boring. Steve looked down at himself smoothing the front of his tight red polo.

 

“What’s wrong with it?” he checked the dark denim jeans granted they were maybe a little snug. It wasn’t his usual clothing for sure. He tended to dress a little like an ‘old man’, almost everyone complained about his choice when it came to fashion. All except Tony his boyfriend accepting him as he was.

 

“Clint said it was…trendy?” he tried to remember the wording the archer had used. Tony was due back today and Steve wanted to surprise him. This was the first part was the clothing; he had needed some advice from Clint who seemed the logical choice. The second part, well that was between Tony and himself.

 

Settling across from the only female team member he unfolded the paper sipping coffee in hand. “So what time is he due in?” She asked nonchalantly.

 

 “Thee hours, forty-two minutes,” he rattled off unconsciously.

 

Grinning she picked up her bowl, “I’m heading in now want a ride?”

           

It was actually Steve’s day off, but there was always paper work. “Why not?” he mumbled tossing aside the paper aside he wasn’t going to get much of anything done today.

           

The last hour was an eternity.

 

The transport was on time, and from the reports Fury had been getting it had all gone swimmingly. Steve didn’t really care about any of that though. He stood shifting from foot to foot as he watched the carrier land and taxi down the runway.

 

Biting his lip he waited eagerly scanning faces as they disembarked. Cries of happiness and joy sounding as families reunited with loved ones.

           

Glancing around at all the happy faces Steve had a moment of distorted reality. Remembering standing in the crowd in 1943; welcoming the soldiers off the boats. Men, shells of what they had once been.

 

A figure stepped off; Steve taken aback for the briefest of moments blinking in shock. He knew it was Tony, he would know his boyfriend anywhere. It was what he was wearing that gave him pause.

 

Tony Stark was in full combat gear, his helmet buckled to his flack jacket like the other soldiers as he stepped off the plane. Frozen for the barest of moments he watched as the dark head turn to him.

 

In his head Steve had been planning this moment for two weeks. He’d very calmly walk over take his hand and tell him how much he had missed him…but when Tony finally spotted him, grinning. All decorum went out the window.

           

He was running then, using every ounce of his serum enhanced body.  Steve was on him in seconds all but bowling the shorter man over as he had him in his arms holding tightly. He could feel Tony huff against his neck, the breath was squeezed out of him.

 

 “Missed you to big guy,” he mumbled voice a little husky. Without a word Steve was kissing him holding his face as pent up worry came tumbling out.

           

A very loud throat clearing behind them had Steve pulling away guiltily; face a vivid shade of red.

 

“Thought I’d have to throw a bucket of water on you two,” Colonial Rhodes tone was rather dry. “We have to debrief.”

 

 “Nope mine can wait until tomorrow,” he had Steve’s hand and they were moving.

 

 “What do I tell Fury?”

 

“Don’t bother me.”

 

“Tony maybe you should go,” Steve said even as he followed eagerly.

 

 “No on your life,” Tony grumbled, “Those pants are obscene by the way Steve.” The genius was walking briskly, wondering if they’d make it back to the tower.

 

Laughing, the big man leaned in close whispering in his ear, “I like your uniform soldier.” The heated words played all sorts of hell with southern parts of his anatomy, “Sir yes sir!”

 


	16. Small Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so sweet it’ll make your teeth hurt! Domestic to the umpteenth degree! I tried to keep it fairly plausible, I mean I’m not a fan of sharing the shower, someone always ends up not under the water (very annoying) but I also wanted it to be sweet. The whole time I was writing this I kept thinking ‘ain’t nobody got time for that!’ made me laugh. Anyway its fiction and I can do as I please! Enjoy!

(Prompt 16: During their morning ritual)

 

 

It was a rare thing that they both were getting ready for the day at the same time.

 

Generally they slept together every night, unless Tony was in one of his creative peaks, or Steve was on assignment, but at almost eight months together they had fallen into a sort of rhythm. Tony was a night owl, and when he did sleep it was as late as he could. Steve at the other end of the spectrum had always been an early bird. He liked to be up and going, and no matter the day was up 0500 for morning run.

           

Today was no different. His internal alarm woke him promptly; blinking sleep from blue eyes he yawned widely. The room dark and quite, peaceful in the early hours. The only light in the dark a pulsing blue, emitting the man beside him. He glanced lovingly at the mussed dark hair fanned across the pillow; his face so much younger in slumber.

 

Shimming out from under the arm draped across his chest, Steve paused to press a soft kiss to the still slumbering man’s sleep warmed cheek. Tony mumbled softly at the loss, turning to his back with a small puff of air. Chuckling Steve got out of the large bed, Tony providing the light as he tugged on his jogging cloths. After a quick trip to the bathroom he was out the door minutes later.

           

When he returned at an hour later Tony was still sleeping peacefully, a pillow now cuddled to his chest. Sweaty and invigorated from his physical activity and early morning air Steve moved purposefully towards the bed.

 

Normally if his boyfriend didn’t need to be up he’d go about his morning ritual before quietly leaving him to his rest. This morning though Tony needed to be up and if he didn’t want to risk the wrath of one Miss Potts he got Steve to wake him. The big man couldn’t be muted like JARVIS.

 

“Tony,” he reached out gently touching a warm shoulder.

 

“Tony come on you have a meeting this morning.”

 

The older man wiggled further under the covers, “No.”

           

Biting back a chuckle he tugged the blankets down across the strong back, “Steve…” he whined trying to tug it back up.

 

“Pep will be after you,” Tony made a noise somewhere between a moan and groan.

 

Coming to his elbows he glared blearily into blue eyes, “I’m up slave driver.”

 

Laughing now the blond headed for the bathroom stripping as he went. By the time he had the shower running Tony was staggering into the bathroom, heading for the toilet.

           

Stepping under the heated spray the man from the past gave a small sigh of pleasure letting the water cascade across him. The warmth relaxing his muscles overworked from his exertions. One of the modern convinces in this decedent time he thoroughly enjoyed. He still thought most of the appliances today were over the top but something’s he was beginning to appreciate.

 

Lost in his own thoughts about what he had to do for the day, the big man startled a bit when arms wrapped snugly around his waist a warm body pressing against his own.

 

“So early,” Tony mumbled pressing feathered kisses to the broad well muscled back. Steve turned in the loose embrace pulling the shorter figure backwards under the spray. Chuckling he kissed his lover sweetly, the hot spray running over their bodies as they pressed together.

 

“Poor baby, have to get up like the rest of us,” Steve teased, Tony hummed still looking half asleep, but please with his current predicament.

 

Kissing and teasing they washed up, Steve finishing first stepped out with a playful smack to the other man’s backside. The genius sent him a devilish wink that held all sorts of promises.

 

Shivering at the loss of the hot water the soldier grabbed his towel off the rack; his dark blue, the deep crimson Tony’s. Briskly drying himself Steve wrapped the cloth around his waist moving to the sink.  

 

Stretching long arms, he cracked his neck as he rubbed a big hand across his bristled jaw. Wetting the shaving brush he rubbed the small bar of soap working up lather before spreading it across his face

 

Carefully opening his straight razor idly registering the shower shutting off. Steve could see the dark haired man in the mirror yawning as he roughly rubbed his head drying his hair. Steve humming absently watched the lean figure towelling off as he dragged the razor over his chin. 

 

Tony joined him at the sink, a rough hand gently caressing the big man’s back before he was lathering up his own face. Every so often catching one another’s eyes in the mirror as they shaved.

 

It was an intricate dance they did, moving around one another in the large bathroom. Every so often they would touch, innocent caresses, almost absent in thought. A way of reaffirming, knowing the other was there with them.

 

Tony pressed a kiss to a large shoulder before sauntering out of the bathroom, while Steve fussed with his hair. His serum enhanced hearing told him the brunette was in the closet rustling around. The soldier smiled ruefully, the billionaire had far too many cloths. The closet was the size of Steve’s entire apartment growing up.   

 

Leaving the bathroom he joined his boyfriend in the large room, Tony standing before the full length mirror adjusting his tie. He was wearing a navy blue suit today, his shirt cream coloured, tailored to perfection.

 

Smoothing his perfectly matched gray tie he caught Steve staring at him in the mirror. “Like what you see?” he teased.

 

Steve’s breath hitched in his chest a little, “Yes.”

 

Tony all but groaned eyes dilating in arousal instantly “Don’t look like that…I got a day of long boring board meetings.” He all but begged, even as he was closing the distance between them. Those earlier innocent kisses turning heated. Steve very aware he was only in his towel.

           

The blond felt those magic hands on his naked back running up and down, the rough pads making him shiver deliciously. Tantalizingly they began to move the loose knot in the towel.

 

Humming resigned into the kiss Steve reluctantly stopping his loves hands, “You need to go to work Tony.”

 

Groaning theatrically he made another effort to get rid of the terry cloth. Steve easily leaning away, “Get going you.”

 

Mumbling mutinously the genius picked up his suit jacket. Holding his hands out in surrender he kissed Steve sweetly. “See you tonight?”

 

The super soldier straightened his lovers tie with a smile, “Always.”

 

With a rakish grin and a mock salute Tony was gone. Captain America, watched him go, a warmth settling in his chest. Realizing at that moment how easily they had fallen into sync. Their worlds meshing and blending together before either of the men had really thought about it.

 

Smiling softly Steve turned to his side of the closet getting dressed. Idly thinking that it wasn’t the big things they did together. It was the small things they did as one.

 


	17. Little Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Here is a nice smutty, fluffy treat for the best day of the week. Almost like I planned it, nice sweet little first time. I’ve been reading some rather dark, angst riddled Stony’s lately; these fluffy romantic things make me way happier. Hope it brightens your day as well.

(Prompt 17: Spooning)

 

“Bruce is 100% bottoming,” Clint sniffed imperiously as he gestured with his spoon. “That’s a given.”

 

Natasha sighed, “They’re been together a week I think it’s a little premature to speculate.” Clint shrugged eyes moving to pin the third occupant of the kitchen.

 

“You two on the other…you I have problems figuring out.” Steve froze spoonful of ice cream halfway to his mouth.

 

Brows knitting together in confusion “What?” he managed.

         

It was going on midnight; they had returned to the Tower an hour earlier from a rather mundane fight with a scientist who had unintentionally created a race of dog sized lizards. It had been more of an annoyance then threatening including convincing Thor that he could not keep one as a pet. It had taken all of Bruce’s persuasion to get him to leave it with the contrite creator.

 

Currently Clint, Natasha, and Steve were enjoying their traditional post battle snack. Tony was in his lab working on a malfunction with his suit earlier. Bruce having put in a solid day as the Hulk was no doubt sleeping it off, and if Steve missed his guess Thor was there with him. 

         

“I can’t figure out whose pitching and who’s catching between you and Tony. Don’t suppose you want to divulge?” Steve was having a hard time following, it sounded like he was asking about baseball but that didn’t make sense.

 

Natasha took pity on the man from another time “He’s asking about your sex life Steve. You don’t have to answer.”

 

Clint glared at her balefully, “But I need to know!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why not?” he retorted as Steve tried to understand the confusing conversation.

 

“I would say Steve but he had this kind of ‘innocent boy next door’ thing going screams sub. Tony the experienced older partner; dom.” He took another mouthful of ice cream, ignoring the sputtering, red Captain America.

 

 “If we go by size though, the Cap is totally topping that.”

 

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose, “Cap run. Just run.”

 

Steve couldn’t recall ever having more sound advice. He was out of the kitchen and running for the safety of Tony and the lab. “Spoil sport,” Clint glanced at his girlfriend.

 

“What was all that about?” She asked taking a scoop out of his bowl.

 

“Just helping things along.”

 

An auburn brow rose, “What do you mean ‘helping’ they’ve been together almost ten months now.”

 

“They still haven’t yet.”

 

“How would you even know that?”

 

“Steve, he’s still got that aura about him. They haven’t done the nasty yet guaranteed.”

 

The Black Widow shook her head, “Why are you so nosy about their sex life? Leave them alone.” The archer leaned over planting a firm kiss on his girlfriends lip with a wicked smile.

 

“I will, I owed Tony for making him wear the animal pyjamas.” Natasha shook her head a smile tugging her lips; she’d never understand men.

 

-#-

 

Steve didn’t stop until he was in the lab, door firmly locked behind him. Tony hearing the entrance glanced up curious. “Steve? Isn’t it night snack?”  The blonde looked shaken, his face red, chest heaving. If Tony didn’t know any better he would think Steve was hyperventilating.

 

“Clint…” he mumbled, unsure what had been said but it was fairly obvious who the culprit was.

           

Sighing he left his suit moving to stand in front of his boyfriend taking big hands in his own. Capturing blue eyes, he smiled squeezing the large, capable fingers. Waiting as his breathing beginning to slow, but his colour was still high.

 

“Ok?” Tony asked, searching wide confused eyes. Steve nodded his head, before thinking better of it, shaking it instead. The brunette waited patiently for Steve to sort out his thoughts. In the meantime the he was already plotting ways to get that ass hat Clint.

           

“Tony, what does it mean ‘who’s pitching and who’s catching’?” Whatever he’d been expecting Steve to say, it hadn’t been that. “Clint was saying he couldn’t figure out that about our relationship.” Tony was trying to pick his jaw up off the floor, calling Clint any number of colourful things in his mind.

           

Gently he led Steve to the ratty couch on the far side of the lab. He had been expecting this conversation eventually, just not really in this context. They had a very satisfying intimate relationship, Tony certainly had no complaints. They hadn’t yet taken that final step, and he was perfectly willing to wait. If they got there they got there, if not so be it.

           

Sitting Tony didn’t relinquish the hold on trembling hands. Steve maybe a little new to this, but he wasn’t a child. He was a grown man, and Tony had already decided he was going to be completely honest with him.

 

“Steve you know, between two men…” he paused here looking for the right words. He hadn’t really thought it’d be so hard. Sighing he decided to just go for it.

 

“Sex between two men involves one man inserting his d-” Steve flaming red once more clapped a hand over the inventor’s mouth.

 

Wide embarrassed blues could see the corner of dark eyes crinkling in a smile. “I umm…I know how it works,” he stuttered. Tony nodded understanding kissing the palm before pulling the hand away.

 

“Ok, so the person who is receiving is ‘catching’ or ‘bottoming’ while the other is ‘pitching’ or ‘topping’.”

           

The blond was silent a long moment, “Tony…if we where to umm…you know. Who would be…” he trailed off looking adorably confused.

 

Tony shrugged smiling, “I don’t think that’s really all that important is it?  There’s no law saying you have to be one or the other only.” Tony winked, leaning over he kissed his boyfriend softly.

 

“Don’t listen to Clint he’s a tool.”

 

-#-

 

Steve couldn’t stop thinking about it though; the seed had been planted in his mind. He spent three days thinking about it, imagining it, what it would be like with Tony.

 

He’d given into his curiosity, using his new favourite thing Google to see if he could find out more information. The video he’d stumbled across by chance had featured a man with dark hair, and similar build to his Tony. While he didn’t really get a good look at the other larger man it was enough.

 

After that all he could see was Tony withering in pleasure, holding tight to his shoulders as he rocked in his lap.

           

Steve reached his limit by the end of that third day. He wanted Tony. Like nothing else in his life he wanted Tony. Alone in their large be he made a decision. He was almost to the door when he thought better of it, “JARVIS can you ask Tony to come here please? Tell him it’s important.”

 

He bit his lip feeling bad for stretching the truth. It probably wasn’t all that important, but at that moment, to him, it was. Hurrying then he rooted through the bedside table pulling out the bottle of lube. They used lube sometimes Tony liked slippery hand jobs.

           

Carefully placing it near at hand, he stripped naked already half hard in anticipation. Trying to settle in a way that seemed enticing he called for JARVIS to dim the lights. Ready as he was ever going to be, he waited. Tony didn’t keep him waiting long.

           

The door opened a minute later, “Steve you ok? JARVIS said it was im-” he stalled out tripping a little as he got a good look at the naked, gorgeous man spread rather wantonly across the bed.

 

Tony didn’t even hesitate, striding for the bed he shucked his clothing as he went. Naked he was joining Steve within seconds, kissing him hungrily. Humming in pleasure when the big blond reciprocated.

           

Eager callused hands moved across the perfect planes of muscles moving to grip the now fully erect man in his hand. Squeezing hard, the way Steve liked. Tony pumped once before the blond kissed his way towards his lover’s ear whispering softly, “I want to be inside you.”

 

He felt the dark haired man shiver, gathering his courage he bit the ear gently, “I want you to ride me.” Fighting his blush Steve reached out moving to run his large hand down the wiry back squeezing his boyfriend’s ass.

           

Tony didn’t think it was possible to be more turned on then he was. Steve Rogers was telling him he wanted to be ridden.

 

Oh hell yes.

 

 Dark eyes spotted the lube sitting innocently on the beside table. He grinned, “Hoping to get lucky?” he teased taking the bottle and flipping it open.

 

About to put some on his fingers he was stopped by a soft, “Can I?” Steve was looking at him expectantly, big hands tightening on his hips.

           

Tony could have cum right there. Without a word he nodded handing the bottle over.  Watching fascinated as he opened the cap slicking up thick fingers. Slowly Steve sat up Tony settling more firmly in his lap, capturing lips once more.

 

Hesitantly the big man brought his fingers to his lover’s entrance, circling gently before biting down on a kiss swollen lip, sliding a single finger inside. Tony gasped softly into the kiss, he was by no means a virgin, but it had been a long while since he’d been with a man. College if memory served. Trying to relax he wrapped his arms around broad shoulders tightly, slanting his mouth harder over the blonds’.

           

Steve worked a blunt digit inside the incredibly tight heat. Shuddering as he stretched slowly, carefully, remembering the things he had read about preparation. Feeling Tony beginning to relax into him as he trailed his lips across the warm neck; adding a second finger to the first.

           

Tony let his head to fall back granting access to the questing mouth, Steve sucking hard at the juncture of throat and collar bone marking him. Hips moving, pushing back into the probing fingers. Moaning softly his head fell forward again to rest against the strong shoulder as a third eager finger penetrated him. Scissoring and stretching, Steve’s breath was coming out in shorter pants as, Tony rocking steadily.

           

Every so often those strong fingers brushed something tantalizing and pleasure filled. “Shit Steve,” he mumbled, biting a lip he reaching for the discarded lube quickly slicking up the big man’s already leaking erection.

 

The blond almost trembling in excitement, removed his fingers. Tony shifted to his knees steadying Steve with one hand, as the big man held his hips. Eyes locking, Tony slowly impaled himself on the hard length.

           

The pain immediate and burning, he bit his lip breathing harshly as he bore down sliding past the tight ring of muscle. Steve held as still as he could, unable to help his harsh pants of lust. “Tony?” he murmured, fully inside the smaller man it took every once of self control not to move.

           

It hurt. Wrapping his arms around the big man he pressed close, kissing him deeply shifting his hips forward slightly waiting for the sting to fade. Steve groaned, it was better then anything he had imagined. Tony was impossibly hot and impossibly tight.

           

The pain was fading to a dull throb leaving him feeling full, stretched. Rolling hips slowly the genius smiled hearing the grunt. He was going to watch Steve come apart.

 

Sitting pressed together in the bed they began to rock together, falling into an instinctual rhythm. “Shit Steve…” he shifted slightly the angle changing hitting that delicious spot. Steve was defiantly a fast learner. Embolden by the small grunts and whimpers from the smaller man he flipped them easily feeling strong legs wrap around his waist as he began to thrust in earnest.

 

“Tony,” he mumbled, watching the passion flushed face, eyes so wide and dark. Dazed with passion and lust.

           

Tony’s mind restless mind for once was silent and still. All he did was feel. His whole being focused on this one moment so intimately joined with this man he had come to love. Arching into every thrust the smaller panted and mumbled closing his eyes as the blunt head of his erection hit his sweet spot every time. 

           

Steve was getting close, emotions and sensations on overload he reached between them gripping Tony. That was all it took for the genius. With a choked cry he was spilling between them coating their bellies. Steve thrust once more, Tony tightening around him; spilling deep inside his lover.

           

Panting and sweaty they lay unmoving for long moments, a tangle mass of languid limbs. Steve lay with his head against his lover’s chest. Listening to the steady beat and mechanical whir as and Tony ran fingers through his hair. “Ok?” he felt soft lips press against his head.

 

Steve shifted to look up at his lover. “More the ok,” he mumbled leaning up to kiss him softly.

           

Reluctantly disentangling they headed to the bathroom, Tony ignoring the protest in his lower back; he didn’t mind at all. Sharing a hot shower they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off one another.

 

Returning to bed, they curled together under the sheets. A big hand settling gingerly on Tony’s lower back messaging lightly, “You ok Tony?” Steve asked worried he’d seen the way the man was walking.

 

 “I’m awesome,” he yawned widely, “And tired out.” Smiling widely Steve snuggled close, both out seconds later.

           

The genius woke sometime later, blinking confused as to what had pulled him from sleep. Steve was on his side facing away gently nudging him in his sleep. It wasn’t the first time he’d awaked to this, chuckling huskily he rolled pressing against the broad back.

 

They fit together so easily his mechanical ach between them he wrapping an arm around his waist. His sleep hazed mind finding it vastly amusing that while Steve apparently liked to top…he preferred to be little spoon.

 

Yawning he buried his face against the warm neck, dozing off once more.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Yoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted a Stony story that sort of focused around yoga. I do yoga myself twice a week sometimes three I think it’s a fantastic workout. It’s a shame that more men don’t do it, there’s sort of a stigma attached it. I know I’ve read some stories were they mention Bruce doing yoga, but thought I’d get the boys on it. Enjoy!

(Prompt 18: Doing something together)

 

“Are you coming?” Steve hesitated at the challenge in dark chocolate eyes.

 

“Yes,” he breathed throwing shoulders back, setting jaw firmly as he followed Tony into the gym. Unsure why he was so nervous in the first place.

 

“It’s ok to be nervous your first time,” Tony teased unrolling a small narrow black mat on the floor. Steve gave him a half hearted glare, smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he unrolled his blue mat.

           

Despite what the world would believe Tony Stark did actually work out, exercise, and train. Before Iron Man it had been simple vanity, wanting  to look good for those unexpected tabloid shots.

 

After everything had changed, exercise had become a matter of survival. His body had been shattered by the shrapnel and subsequent ad hoc surgery. The Doctors had not given him much hope, in terms of his physical ability but he had never been one to bow down to the odds. He was a walking, talking, stubborn ass who refused to quit. 

           

“Ok you’ll follow with me, I’ll talk you through the moves. The most important part is to breath, and listen to the big body of yours.” Steve nodded solemnly, Tony’s voice had take on an almost husky quality, smooth and sensual. Following the man’s lead, they stood at the front of their mats.

 

“Inhale, exhale, hands to heart chakra,” he brought his hands to his chest pressed  together before the blue pulse in his chest. His tank was clean for once, pulling tightly across well defined muscles and metal. Steve focusing on his task followed suit.

           

“Inhale arms up, tilt your hips forward slightly.” The bigger blond did, feeling his own, white t-shirt riding up his hard abs.

 

“Exhale forward,” Tony dropped, touching the floor on either side of his feet with flat palms. Steve could only get his fingertips down.

 

“Inhale, right foot back. Drop your knee, look up.” The big man had trouble getting his foot back, frowning in concentration.

 

“Left foot back, high plank. Like your about to do a push up, nice.” Steve could do this one no problem strong arms holding his frame easily.

 

“Knees, chest, shoulders down. Drop like you’re doing your push up but come all the way to the mat.” The movements were familiar but the speed was not, it was slow methodical. His muscles having to work differently then he was used too.

 

“Put your hands by your shoulders, tuck them against yourself. Your lower back is going to do all the work. Legs out, lift your shoulders back, arms are just to guide you.” Focusing he did as Tony said feeling the pull on his back.

 

“Good, this is called the Cobra. Now curl your toes under, your going to push back into Downward Dog.”  Palms flat he arched his hips back, copying the man beside him.

 

“Inhale step left foot forward between your hands,” he tried to copy but his muscles in his thighs pulling, and he had to physically pick his foot up and move it. Grunting he grew frustrated feeling for the first time since the serum he couldn’t do something.

 

“Steve, love, yoga isn’t a competition. It’s about personal bests, you do what you can. Your body is used to hard cardio workouts. Yoga is completely different way of working your muscles. Little by little you’ll find your able to flex a little more, hold a position a little longer.” Tony smiled softly at him, “Let your mind clear, do your best and the rest will fall into place.”

           

Steve nodded, feeling better it was just the two of them here in the gym, no one to judge him. Just he and Tony. “Ok exhale feet together, forward fold. Don’t worry about touching the ground put your hands on your shins.”

 

He did,  the stretch in his back nice. “Now inhale all the way bring your arms up, stretch.”  Moving together they went all the way back up.

 

“Exhale hands back to heart, and that is a full sun salutation.” Tony smiled at him, “Where going to go through that whole thing six more times.”

           

The second time Steve felt he was getting the hang of it. Letting Tony’s soft voice guide him through, controlling every movement. Steve found himself beginning to sweat, muscles burning. He focused on his breathing in tandem with his movements as they speed up the movements beginning to flow together.

 

 “This time bring the knee up, turn your back foot ninety degree angle. Keep your knee bent, should just be able to see your toes. Arms up, keep your hips forward. This is warrior one.” Steve grinned, panting lightly as he twisted with Tony arms moving to the side as they stayed crouched, “Warrior two.”

           

They arched back raising a hand in the air the other moving to touch their straight leg, “Reverse warrior.” Steve was amazed. He had seen Tony doing these exercises quite frequently, but he had never really thought much about it.

 

Sharing the gym in companionable silence as Steve worked his bag, or trained on the weights. It had been unusual the first couple of times he’d seen it. Stretching, bending, moving slowly. It had been impressive the way Tony had been able to contort his body, and he’d always enjoyed the view.

 

Admittedly though he’d dismissed it as silly, to slow, and easy to be a real workout. Now though trying it himself as he tried to keep pace with his lover, doing everything he did; he found he couldn’t. Steve was unable to flex or hold the way the dark haired man could.

 

 He watched Tony bend effortlessly, hands and feet on the floor as he arched his back off the floor bending in a way Steve didn’t believe a human should be able too. Huffing a smile as he stayed in bridge, he looked at his lover upside down, “What’s that one?”

 

Tony grinned, “Full Wheel.” Steve was defiantly revaluating his opinion in regards to yoga.

           

Tony tamed down his usual routine as he walked Steve through the basics, keeping the moves to the lowest level for his first time. They worked through balancing positions, stretches, and breathing. He knew Steve was in phenomenal shape, but yoga was not cardio or high intensity. For once his big impressive muscles were more of a hindrance then a help he had limited flexibility.

           

An hour later, sweaty, sore, but surprisingly relaxed, they ended the session with a few simple breathing exercises as they sat cross legged on their mats facing one another. As soon as they finished Steve collapsed backwards, staring up a the ceiling dazed. An amused looking billionaire appearing in his line of sight, “Ok big guy?” Chuckling he reached up pulling him down for a kiss, vaguely salty from their workout.

 

“No…I owe you an apology.” Tony arched a brow, “I didn’t think it was much of a workout, but I’m willing to admit I was mistaken.”

 

Tony laughed amused, “That’s big of you babe.” 

           

He leaned in kissing him again, feeling strong fingers brushing through his hair. They parted some minutes later, “You do this everyday don’t you?” The blonde asked curious, Tony nodded rolling so he laying on top of his bigger lover.

 

He felt wonderfully stretched, and relaxed, ready for a warm sauna. “Yup, I try too, it helps.”

 

Steve wrapped an arm around the trim waist, “Helps?”

 

He could feel Tony hum in agreement, lifting a little to tap on his chest. “It sits on my lungs, yoga helps me control my breathing. Strengthening my chest, and allows me to move better.”

 

Steve felt his heart thump a little harder, running a loving hand down the man’s back. Tony had overcome so much. The genius knew that look, the tenderness in blue eyes, the possessive protective cresses.

 

“Can I talk you into joining me in the sauna?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Steve perked up, rolling them to their feet moving quickly.

 

“There is one exercise I am getting very good at,” the big man mumbled heatedly. Tony’s laughter echoed in the empty gym.  

 

 

 


	19. Cause and Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Steve, is there really anything hotter then that? Or secret smut in the coat room? This little fluffy bit of business has it all. Perfect for a Sunday scmoop! Enjoy!

(Prompt 19: In formal wear)

Sighing he tugged gently at his tie, relieving some of the pressure around his neck. He was not fond of these large, over the top functions full of fake people. It seemed every time he turned around Pep had some new charity, or project the Stark foundation was supporting, raising money for, or promoting.

 

She said it was all for company image; but Tony had the suspicion she just liked going to these affairs. Unfortunately being Tony Stark, Iron Man, and most recently an Avenger, he got the dubious honour of being dragged out to these things more often the not.

           

In his youth he had loved being the center of attention, these large affairs an excellent platform for him to make a fool of himself. Now though he was secretly beginning to think that he Tony Stark, was turning into a homebody. All he wanted was to be in his lab or with Steve. Unfortunately his traitorous boyfriend was the one pushing him out the door before Pepper could work herself into a snit.

           

Tonight was no expectation. He had been herded out the door under protest. At least all the Avengers had been forced into coming tonight, including his patriotic boyfriend. It maybe be soul crushing but looking at the blond looking far to handsome in his uniform was no hardship.

 

SHIELD had issued him a more current assemble, but tonight he had opted to wear his own. Tony wasn’t complaining. The beige dress uniform did all sorts of fantastic things to his body. Perfectly cut, crisp, and sporting more hardware then any of the other military monkeys around here. Tony was perversely smug about that fact.

           

“Stare any harder he might burst into flames,” an amused voice teased.

 

“You’re one to talk, how’d you get Fabio into a tux?” Banner flushed, looking away. Smiling smugly Tony sipped his cranberry juice.

 

“How are things going with the big guy?” The dark haired doctor wasn’t looking half bad himself tonight. The suit outlined his wiry form very flatteringly, the dark green bow tie adding a little sass to the formal look.

 

“Ok I think…few things working on,” he trailed off embarrassed.

 

Tony gave him a comforting wink, “We all have issues, sort of comes with the superhero territory. Save the world, have a shit time trying to save ourselves.”

 

Bruce smiled gratefully, “I think you may have some trouble on your hands if that keeps up.” He gestured across the room were Captain America, the epitome of freedom and all things good and right was cuddling a golden retriever puppy. The press was having a field day.

 

“Oh my god…its like an bald eagle wrapped in a flag.” Tony wrinkled his nose, Banner laughed heartily.

           

He really should have known this night was not going to end well. A benefit gala for the American Humane Society, many of the current cases present and on display in hopes of finding a loving home. Tony knew his boyfriend would take every single one of them given half a chance. He’d already shown a dangerous affinity for the cute and cuddly.

 

“Better go nip this in the bud,” he muttered squaring his shoulders. Bruce following him across the floor for sheer entertainment value.

           

Steve for once was actually enjoying one of these formal parties. It didn’t hurt the place was full was all sorts of friendly animals. Cuddling the wiggling, happy puppy in his arms he spotted his boyfriend headed towards him. Stroking the soft head of the animal he smiled thinking of his lover, looking beyond handsome tonight. Steve didn’t really think there was anything Tony looked bad in, but he maybe just a little bias.

           

A brief look around the room told him he wasn’t the only admiring the sharply dressed man. Frowning he ignore the tiny lick of jealously in his belly. Reminding himself yet again that Tony did have that raw sort of magnetism.

 

Especially tonight, his black suit fit perfectly, accenting his well toned figure, making him dapper and elegantly. The crisp white shirt, a stark contrast to the blue vest he wore, matching the dark red tie perfectly. Steve smugly acknowledging Tony was wearing his colours.

           

Returning the puppy to the shelter workers, he tried to politely answer the questions the reporters were posing. Feeling horribly awkward and inarticulate as they asked him about everything from prior battles to the type of underwear he wore. Trying to dodge the more probing questions, his eyes sought out Tony. His glower intensifying when he saw the man had been held up by a women in a barely there dress.

           

Tony sighed, wanting to bang his head against something hard. The women batting eyelashes coyly at him was trying awful hard to make him a notch on her bed post. Unfortunately for her Tony Stark was very much committed to the patriotic star spangled man. Only no one really knew that…so he kept running into these tiresome air heads looking for a fling to brag about.

           

 

She was talking about something pointless, the flirty smile turning down right hungry. Bruce having long since fled to the side of his new boyfriend; traitor. Tony plastered a smirk on his face hollow and devoid of emotion. What was this women’s name again?

 

“I’ve always been so interested in Iron Man,” she reached out laying a long, delicate hand on his arm, leaning in closer. Smug lips grinning wider.

 

Steve was getting more bothered by the moment, what did that women think she was doing? Blue eyes narrowed as she stepped into his Tony’s personal space. He could see Tony smirking. Recognizing that smirk in heartbeat. It was his mask, his armour for these occasions.

 

The flare of jealously was getting larger, impossible to ignore. Then she reached in, laying a hand on Tony…his Tony.

 

Steve saw red.

 

Rudely he stormed through the crowd of reporters, sending them scattering in intrigued confusion.

 

At the moment though Steve didn’t care That dame was hitting on _his_ boyfriend.

           

Glare firmly in place he marched up to them. Without a word he was snagged Tony’s hand tugging him to his side possessively. He wasn’t sure who was more shocked, Tony or the women. Without a word he clasped the rough, well worn hand in his tightly. Tossing the women a quelling before marching to the door.

           

Tony stupefied could do no more the stumbled after the long legged strides of his lover as he was lead away from the party.

 

“Steve what is it? A call?” He hadn’t heard the page to assemble. Without a word the big man was pushing him into the coat check room. Staggering a little his confusion only escalated, he rounded on his lover. Opening his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, he found it covered by hungry, demanding lips. All questions and confusion fled as Steve pushed them further into the room. Not stopping until Tony’s back hit a wall.

           

A harsh hand was squeezing the front of his dress slack, Steve nipping at his lips, the gesture bordering on painful. Tony gasping in pleasured pain, “Mine,” he growled aggressively. Moving his other hand to kneed and grip Tony’s ass aggressively.

 

Pleasure overload the shorter man arched against him, head swimming. Steve was always a thoughtful, tender lover….this Steve was aggressive, demanding, it was making Tony a mess.

           

Steve had only meant to reaffirm, to kiss his lover, mark him as his own. Loosening the red tie he was biting were collar and neck met. Tony gave a breathy little moan shuddering in pleasure, and Steve knew he was lost. Every eager little response and shudder driving him to distraction. Hurriedly he was undoing the man’s pants letting the material pool at his feet. The red boxer briefs following suit.

           

Tony wasn’t thinking any more. He was just feeling. Cool ait caressing his hot throbbing erection. The big, hand gripping him, smearing the leaking tip jerking harshly. Clever fingers returning the favour heatedly. Steve needed more, needed to remind Tony who he belonged to.

 

As if reading his mind Tony was fishing through his pants pocket, producing a tube of hand cream.  Growling into the kiss he had the tube in hand smearing fingers he was probing his lover, stretching him quickly.

           

Tony gasping leaning back, vaguely thinking Steve was getting far to good at this. All thoughts fled though when Steve was turning him, the genius bracing his hands on the wall, as something much thicker was penetrating him. “Steve…” he moaned biting a lip to try and stay quite. The big blond had a moment of thinking this was perhaps not the best idea before he was sliding deep inside, and all thoughts disappeared.

           

Leaning forward he interlocked fingers with Tony’s pressing against the wall of the coat room, thrusting forward as the brunette arched back against. “Tony,” he kissed his nape, feeling him shudder in his arms.

 

“Shit Steve,” he groaned panting as they rocked together. It was quick, furious, and God it was hot. Steve was all dominance, and possessiveness, and when a big hand was gripping him pumping in time with each thrust, he felt the familiar heat rising in his belly.

           

“God Steve, yes,” he hissed eyes screwed closed as he rocked his hips erratically. Giving a small cry of pleasure as he was cumming, splattering the wall before him.

 

Steve could feel his lover tighten impossibly around him, with a couple more thrusts, he was spilling with a animal growl as he bit down on the warm neck, “Mine.”

           

Tony sagged forward trembling arms barely supporting him. Steve was pulling him back into his embrace, kissing and mumbling apologies for being so rough. Passion haze lifting, he was feeling guilty for being so aggressive.

 

Chuckling the smaller man turned his head capturing his lips, “Don’t you dare apologize Steve Rogers. That was amazing.”

           

Blushing the blond cast blue eyes downwards, “I just didn’t like seeing her touch you,” he mumbled embarrassed now.

 

Tony grinned, “Possessive streak I like it.”

           

They parted, trying to right dishevelled appearances, between kisses as they straightened collars and ties. Smoothing ruffled pants, making sure nothing was to noticeably stained. “You know I’m all yours don’t you?” Tony asked softly, smoothing those blond locks back.

 

Bashfully the big soldier grinned, “I know, and I’m all yours.” Leaning in for a kiss they were interrupted by the ringing of Tony’s cell.

 

Frowning he fished it out, “Hi Pep,” he said trying to be casual.

           

“Tony where the hell are you? The press is having a field day! Steve all but dragging you of the room did not go unnoticed.” Grimacing the genius cast a look at the innocent man before him, Steve curious cocked his head to the side.

 

“Well you could tell them our fearless team leader pulled me aside of a reprimand?” he ventured, wondering how they were going to smooth this one over.

           

Their relationship wasn’t exactly a secret, it just wasn’t public knowledge. Tony didn’t give a rats ass what people thought of him. It was none of their business what he did in his personal time, but Steve wasn’t used to the scrutiny and Tony wanted to zealously protect him from the parasitic press.

           

“No Tony, I don’t think that’s going to work,” she hissed clearly trying to keep this conversation between them.

 

“Umm…there was a call?” he offered feebly, across from him blue eyes were dawning in realization what this conversation was about. As Pepper frantically tried to work this out, Tony watched something come over his boyfriend. His back straightened and he reached out taking the device from Tony’s hand with a comforting smile.

 

“Pepper, it’s Steve,” he said easily, “You can tell them I needed a word with my boyfriend.”

           

Blue eyes locked with chocolate as he said the words, pleased to see the genuine if somewhat surprised look cross his lovers face. He could all but hear the smile in Pepper’s voice on the other end of the line,

 

“Will that be all Captain Rogers?” Reaching out he gripped his boyfriends hand.

 

“Thank you Miss Potts.”  He hung up the phone, grinning at Tony.

           

“You may have just opened a whole can of shit Cap,” Tony said softly.

 

Steve shrugged, “You got my back?”

 

Tony squeezed his hand tight. “Always big guy.”

 

 


	20. Dancin’ Away With My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the sap! The sap in this one is enough to give anyone a tooth ache, beware. I recommend listening to this song, it’s beautiful even if you don’t like country music then it’s still worth a listen. Getting down to the wire here with the 30 day challenge count down is on, only ten more days left! 
> 
> All credits and rights to Lady Antebellum and their song Dancin’ Away With My Heart Lyrics are in italics!

(Prompt 20: Dancing)

 

It had been a beautiful wedding.

 

Even if it had been small, and intimate; it was one for the books. Smiling softly he absently smoothed the front of his black vest. The crisp white dress shirt unbuttoned at his neck, sleeves long rolled to his elbows in the heat of the Hawaiian night. Leaning casually on the railing he gazed across the moonlit ocean.

 

He was in a sweetly, melancholy mood tonight. Happy for the blushing bride looking stunning today as he walked her down the aisle and into the arms of her husband. Pepper had looked radiant, scared, but glowing.

           

He had wanted to throw her the most expensive, extravagant wedding the world had ever seen. Pep had put an end to his machinations in short order. A simple beach ceremony, with only close friends the Avengers, some of the SHIELD agents, and a few others.

           

Alone on the balcony, contemplative in the warm night, the soft strands of a slow song reached him across the scented air.  

 

_I finally asked you to dance  
On the last slow song_

Big arms wrapped around him slowly, pulling him against a broad warm chest. Tony Stark sunk into the familiar embrace.

 

“You ok?” a soft voice whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to his exposed neck.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed, gently swaying to the music from within.

  
_Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball_   
_I can still feel my head on your shoulder_

Tony was turning in his arms then pressing close, “Dance with me?” Without hesitation big arms folded around the slim waist.

   
 _And hoping that song would never be over_  
 

Without a word Steve was guiding them around the marble floor. The white curtains billowing in the gentle wind.

 

The blond could tell there was something on his lovers mind. Tony had always been hard to read, he hid his emotions away from the world protecting himself. Protecting his heart, one Steve knew was far more fragile then he would have the world know.

  
  
_I haven't seen you in ages_   
_Sometimes I find myself_   
_Wondering where you are_

“It was a beautiful wedding wasn’t it Steve?” The voice was soft and small, so unlike his usual exuberance.

 

“It was,” he confirmed still holding him close as they danced slowly. 

  
_For me you'll always be eighteen_   
_And beautiful_   
_And dancing away with my heart_

Tony inhaled, shuddering a little. Closing dark eyes he buried his face against Steve. Inhaling the unique smell of the man. Steve always seemed to smell of outside, and warm…for Tony it meant home.

  
  
_I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes_   
_And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind_

Steve rested his chin gently in the wind tousled brown locks closing his eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of having him in his arms.

 

The crashing waves below a distant noise, echoed by the party inside. Pulling back slightly, he felt Tony tip his chin up, eyes dark and glittering. Slowly, Steve leaned forward their lips meeting somewhere in the middle. 

  
_I can still feel you lean in to kiss me_   
_I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me_

Whenever they kissed Tony’s world slipped away. That ceaseless steam of data in his mind was silent.

 

For one perfect moment, it was only them.

 

The feeling was addictive, a drug he had come to crave. Being addicted to Steve Rogers was the greatest high he had every experienced.  

  
  
_I haven't seen you in ages_   
_Sometimes I find myself_   
_Wondering where you are_

Steve would never have enough of Tony Stark. Even as they approached that one year mark, the man could not imagine not having the eccentric man in his life.

 

Tony had come to mean the world to him. They were always together in battle and in life. Side by side, they faced the world together.

  
_For me you'll always be eighteen_   
_And beautiful_   
_And dancing away with my heart_

Steve was spinning him gently, smiling lovingly. Tony humming along with the words, “Know this one?” Steve asked teasingly, poking fun at his taste for classic rock.

 

“Shhh…don’t tell anyone I’m a Lady Antebellum fan.”

  
  
_You headed out to college_   
_At the end of that summer and we lost touch_

Steve laughed huskily gathering him close once more. Enveloping his shorter lover in his strong arms.

 

When Tony was in his arms all was right with the world.

  
_I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so much_   


Today had been eye opening for the genius. To see Pep so happy and excited for the promise of her future had been enlightening. Now dancing in the arms of the man he loved more then life itself, he came to a single terrifying realization.

 

He was never going to let Steve go.

  
  
_I haven't seen you in ages_   
_Sometimes I find myself_   
_Wondering where you are_

The song was winding down then, as they stilled, staring into one another’s eyes. Reflecting the endless starry sky above them.

 

It was a moment for them alone.

 

No words needed just an unspoken bond, a promise of love, and companionship that ran deeper then either man truly knew.

  
_For me you'll always be eighteen_   
_And beautiful_   
_And dancing away with my heart_

The last strains of the song drifted on the wind as the couple, bathed in the glow of the moon shared an unspoken promise of forever.

 

 

 


	21. Belong to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God the feels! Warning the one contains so much fluff, feels, and sap your teeth with ache. Still it is a pretty fantastic little guilt pleasure, but then again this entire challenge had been one little guilty pleasure after another. So I make no apologies, enjoy!

 (Prompt 21: Cooking/baking)

“What the hell smells like burning in here?” Clint sauntered into the kitchen nose wrinkling in disgust. The big man standing before the stove visibly flinched at the critique.

 

Natasha following her boyfriend in gave him a swift smack to the back of the head. “Shut up, Steve is cooking an anniversary supper.”

 

Snorting the blond rubbed the back of his head, “Doesn’t seem like its going well does it?”

           

Steve heaved a sigh, annoyed the man was right. It was a big night tonight; they had been together an entire year today. He wanted everything to be just so, unfortunately reality was not living up to the expectation.

 

“What exactly is it supposed to be?” a nosy archer was lifting the lid off a pot of potatoes.

 

Steve gave him a shove, “Salmon, and new potatoes,” he grouched.

 

“Well what’s burning then?” The smaller was undeterred, opening the oven smoke rolling out, thick and black.

 

“The cake..” Steve groaned slamming the door shut again. Clint laughed loudly, earning him another swat.

           

“Do you need a hand Steve?” Natasha offered kindly, ignoring the archer.

 

Steve shook his head, “No I’d like to do it myself.”

 

Smiling in understanding she gripped Clint none to gently, “Ok Cap, we’ll get out of your hair for the night.” Smiling thankfully, he watched them depart before pulling out the blackened cake. He was going to have to start all over again.

 

-#-

 

Tony cradled the large bouquet of flowers in one arm, as he checked his pocket for the small box. “Has he been at it all day JARVIS?” he asked the AI. Steve had insisted he was going to make dinner for their anniversary. Not allowing Tony to make them reservations at the upscale restaurant he’d wanted to take them too.

 

“Yes sir,” the AI replied voice monotone as usual. Tony braced himself.

           

The elevator opened and the smell of burnt something assailed his nostrils immediately. He fought the twitch of his lips.

 

The kitchen was chaos; it looked as if the man had dirtied every dish in the place. The table already set for two, candles lit place settings perfect. The food on the other hand left something to be desired.

           

Steve was frantically trying to fan the smoke rolling out of something in a fry pan on the stove, as pots boiled over. Buzzers were sounding, and the frantic man amidst the ruckus was looking haggard and completely lost. It wasn’t often you saw Captain America out of his element.

           

Taking pity on the Cap, Tony stepped into the kitchen proper, gently taking Steve by the elbow. “Steve,” he mumbled calmly, the blond jumping as if scalded when he felt the warm touch.

 

“Tony!” Steve seemed both gratified and relieved see him.

 

“Not going well?” he mumbled, kissing him on the cheek. The big man had a smudge of flour on his forehead and a band aid on his finger. It must have been deep for the wound to merit a band aid. Picking up the big hand he kissed the patch softly, as Steve shook his head sadly.

 

Presenting the flower Tony smiled, “Happy Anniversary love.” Steve returned the smile accepting the flowers with a faint blush. His smile slipping a bit when he got a good look at the bouquet.

 

“Tony are these flower black?”

           

Grinning the shorter man gently manoeuvred Steve away from the stove, and out of harms way. The big man distracted as he studied the unusual flowers in his hands. Tony took a moment to shrug out of his suit jacket, tucking his tie in the pocket.

 

“Yup, black roses the rarest of the rose colours.” Wide blue eyes stared at him unsure before he looked down curiously. Setting the coat over the chair he undid the buttons on his cuffs, rolling the sleeves to his elbows as he moved to the stove all business now.

 

“Why don’t you find a vase from them?” Nodding the blond moved to do just that, Tony focusing his attention on the food. Turning off beepers he checked the oven. Cake needed at least ten more minutes, the potatoes were boiled. The salmon in the pan was still raw in the centre. Nothing though he couldn’t fix.

           

Steve found a vase, filling it with water carefully following the directions on the package inside cutting the stems and arranging them in the container. A tiny bit jealous as he watched Tony confidently moving around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and dishes as he quickly and efficiently went about fixing the disaster Steve had wrought.

           

“I’m sorry Tony,” he mumbled as he set the flowers on the table, moving to lean on the counter next to the man he loved.

 

The genius gave him a grin, “Here stir this,” he handed over a small dish that smelled wonderfully citrusy. Doing as he was directed he watched interested as the shorter man drained the potatoes adding a little cream and butter to the pot mashing them together.

 

Not may people knew but Tony Stark was a phenomenal cook. He made dinner for the two of them frequently, Steve always eager to eat whatever he was cooking. Tony had explained once his affinity for cooking came naturally, his mom had been a wonderful cook. Tony had seemed to have inherited her talent. Steve on the other hand could barely handle making himself a sandwich. Still he had wanted so badly to impress his lover.

 

Tony pulled the cake out, not a burning charred mess this time. Setting it on the rack efficiently he took the small bowl from Steve’s hands pouring it over the salmon in the pan. Turning his attention to the package of asparagus he nudged Steve towards the sink. “Here wash these off, and then you snap them like this at the root.”

           

Steve watched nodding solemnly pleased he could do something; Tony set a baking sheet beside him. “Just toss them on here as you go.” Nodding the big man complied as Tony spooned more things into the potatoes.

 

“There is no such thing as a black rose,” Tony said suddenly, “They’re actually dark purple or red. They add black ink to the water which makes them black.” Steve chuckled, finding a small smile, only Tony would give him black flowers.

 

Finished with the potatoes the billionaire turned his attention to the cake, “What kind of an icing did you want love?” Steve had, eventually made Angel Food Cake, with a little help from a box. Finished the asparagus Steve washed his hands.

 

 “I was going to do the chocolate…the fluffy one.” He glanced at Tony from beneath his lashes embarrassed. Tony had made it onetime on a whim, and he’d loved it.

 

“Angel food with seven minute icing it is.” Tipping the mould he pulled the bottom of the pan out, wincing when a large hunk of the fluffy cake pulled away as well.

 

“Forgot to grease it?” Steve sighed staring at his feet cheeks a deep red. Shaking his head amused Tony pulled his chin towards him. “You’re adorable.”

 

Pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips he pointed to the baking sheet, “Little olive oil drizzled over the top, sea salt, in the oven.” Steve grinned throwing him a salute. Tony chuckled, Steve maybe their leader in the field but in the kitchen, Tony was in charge.

           

With a confident surety Tony had the cake iced, and food on the table in short order. The genius derived a lot of satisfaction from watching Steve eat his cooking. He’d cooked a time or too for Pepper, and for himself. Steve though, he loved the way the big man looked eating what he’d made. He’d cook Steve anything he wanted, just to see that blissful smile.

 

“Tony its way better then anything I’d cook,” Steve smiled bashfully over the candle light.

           

Tony smiled at him, “It was the thought that counts babe.”

 

Finished dinner Steve cleared the table, bringing them each cake and coffee. Tony sipping his coffee tasting the cake hesitantly, “The cake’s alright.”

 

Steve snorted already finishing his first piece, heading for a second, “Only because you rescued it…I ruined the first two.” Tony tried not to laugh he really did. Steve looked so downtrodden he didn’t want to rub salt in the wound. It managed to bubble out anyway, the image of poor Steve running around the kitchen with smouldering mess was too cute.

 

Laughter subsiding he fished the small box out of his pocket sliding it across the table. Steve curious looked from the box to Tony and back. “Go ahead,” Tony encouraged watching avidly as he opened it, brow furrowing at the contents. Big fingers fished out the small object carefully turning it over in thick fingers. It looked incredibly hi-tech; Steve had no idea what it was.

           

Suddenly serious Tony got up moving around the table sliding into his lovers lap he straddled Steve holding the solemn blue gaze. Slowly he undid his dress shirt opening it enough to reveal the light in his chest. Slowly he reached up snapping the arc out.

 

 Steve immediately panicked. “Tony! Oh my God Tony,” frantically he gripped callused hands trying to force the glowing blue back in place.

 

“Steve, shhhh it’s ok, just look.” Steve was borderline full blown panic attack.

 

“Tony please put it back,” he whispered voice thick, worried.

 

The billionaire looped an arm around the strong neck neck, “Steve, love, sweetheart, just look I’m fine.” He held the arc before wide eyes, popping the core of it out, the device darkening.

 

“Steve look,” he tried not to wheeze, but he could already feel his heart working harder, struggling.

           

Chest heaving Steve tried to see what Tony wanted him to see. Clever hands held out a small hi-tech chip next to the one clutched in his hand. They were identical.

 

Eyes widening he understood in a heartbeat. Tony popped the device back in, pushing it back into his chest taking a relived ragged breath. Steve was looking at his lover eyes suspiciously moist.

 

“Tony…” the genius leaned in pulling the long chain Steve’s dog tags hung from. They had issued the super solider new ones some months ago. Much to Tony’s chagrin, but Steve had been reinstated into active duty.   

           

Without a word the dark haired man undid the chain sliding the core of his arc onto it. Task finished he met blue eyes smiling at him reassuringly. Wiping away the tears tracking across Steve’s cheeks, he kissed the blond tenderly.

 

“Tony,” his voice was husky, as he buried his face against the man’s chest. Assuring himself he could hear the hum of the arc, and strong steady beat of his heart. Soothing hands carded through his hair.

 

“Don’t cry love,” Tony murmured kissing his temple.

           

Steve couldn’t help it, the magnitude of what Tony just given him was humbling. Trying to get his rolling emotions under control, he pulled away scrubbing at his face. Determined to give equal measure, he fished something out of own pocket.

 

Kissing Tony softly he pressed the metal object into the well worn hands. Curious dark eyes looked down at the cool object in his palm. It was a dog tag, a well worn, and faded with time. It was held with a chain on either end, much shorter then the one that held Steve’s new tags.

           

“It was mine during the War; I had it from the beginning right up until I went into the ice.” Embarrassed he searched dark eyes, “I wanted to get you something meaningful.”

 

Tony reverently ran a finger over the stamped lettering _Steven G Rogers Capt._ followed by his serial number, blood type, and in the bottom corner a small c denoting his religion. Silently he held it out for Steve to put it on him.

 

Trembling hands clasped it around the billionaire’s warm neck the tag settling just under the hollow in his throat. Tony touched the metal gently, a sadly sweet smile tugging his lips. “Guess we belong to each other,” he said softly, ignoring the tears on his own cheeks.

 

Steve wiped away the salty moisture with a large thumb, “We always did.”


	22. Standing Tall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was kind of like shooting fish in a barrel I mean come on Avengers and battles? Easy, but this one is just a short little fluffy one, so enjoy little something to make you have warm fuzzies.

 (Prompt 22: In battle, side-by-side)

“Black Widow you ok baby girl?” Iron Man puffed as he dodged one of the attacking creatures.

 

“Peachy keen,” she ground out flipping over one of the weird looking little freak shows that had picked today to invade. Tony blasted another four, dodging a mighty crack of thunder.

 

“Man of Iron, Widow, I fear we are greatly outnumbered,” Thor didn’t sound all that put out by the observation, but definitely had a point.

           

Steve, Clint, and Bruce were currently else ware on assignment when the call had come through. Tony could only hope they were making all haste towards them. “Hit the nail on the head with that one Thor,” he grunted sending one of the things into the side of building with no small amount of force. The tide of, vicious, other worldly beings seemed unending, pouring from a tear in dimensions.

           

As much as he hated to admit it, Tony was beginning to flag. The three of them were not going to be able to handle this one without some serious back up, or a hell of a lot of luck.

 

A cry over the com drew his attention to the lone women Avenger sprawled on the ground. Natasha had taken a bad hit. Tony dived immediately landing on one of the approaching baddies, squishing it with a rather unpleasant sound. Checking the women over Tony winced at the large cut across her abdomen, blood sluggishly seeping from the wound.

 

“Shit,” he said helpfully patting her shoulder gently before moving to stand in front of her. Protecting his injured team mate as the oncoming horde bore down.

           

“Where are you Steve,” he mumbled, not missing the irony of the situation; he was hoping for a hero, or worst care a quick death. Holding his ground he blasted away, jaw clenched, saving his breath for the fight.

           

Time lost meaning. He blinked sweat from his eyes, power slowly ebbing from his suit. JARVIS buzzing in his ear, as the numbers began to fall lower. Frustrated, he snapped the helmet off, without the air cycling he could draw more power.

 

“Still with me doll face?” he wheezed glancing back at Natasha, looking incredibly pale and wan as she held gaze to her wound. She gave him a shaky thumbs up.

           

A moment later, a bruised, bloody, Thor landed by his side. Even the Demi-God was looking worse for wear. Tony shot him a weak smile, “Not looking good Point Break.”

 

Thor returned the grin, split lip spilling blood across his chin. “It had been an honour to fight beside such valiant warriors,” he said gravely.

 

Tony nodded sharply, “You too Thor.” The two men moved to stand back in front of Natasha. Gritting his teeth, Tony tasted blood. Facing the overwhelming odds, he promised himself and Steve…he would not go down without a fight.

           

The deafening roar was the sweetest sound his battle addled brain had ever heard. The large, green, and incredibly angry Hulk was amongst the enemy like a one man wreaking crew. Good God it was the most fan-fucking-tastic thing he’d ever seen.

 

Glancing upwards Tony wanted to cry in relief as the jet landed on a nearby building two very familiar figures hurrying out. “Calvary’s here Tasha,” he encouraged. Seconds later, a very welcome, red, white, and blue was before him. Shield slicing the air with a vengeance.

           

“Tony!” Steve breathed the relief on his face palpable. Smiling weakly, Tony tried to joke, “What took you so long?” Steve looked like he wanted to say more, but the enemy was still coming.

 

Renewed with the arrival of the reinforcements, Tony leaned into Steve. Resting for the barest of moments, pressed back to back. Tony knew that things were going to be ok now. He screamed at his battered body to hold on. Steve was here; Captain America was at his side.

           

Even with the others the battle dragged on, Thor eventually managed to get the dimensional hole closed. Cutting off the flow of bad.

 

The Hulk putting down anything left remotely twitching. As the green man finished them off, the adrenaline that had been keeping Tony upright began to wear off. Iron Man would have fallen flat on his face if Steve hadn’t caught him, pulling him close as he apologized fervently for not coming sooner.

 

For not being here.

 

Tony shushed him tiredly. “Doesn’t matter you made it,” he mumbled, thinking he might just close his eyes for a moment and rest.

           

Steve knew the moment he passed out sagging into the embrace completely. The blond holding him close, Tony was exhausted. Gently kissing dark sweat matted hair, he closed blue eyes thanking whatever higher power he’d made it in time.

           

Thor looking just as worn out landed beside them with a stumble, “He fought more courageously today in the face of certain death,” the God looked proud.

 

Steve smiled, “So did you.” As he spoke the Hulk crashed landed nearby, Thor bracing for the inevitable impact of a fist was shocked to find himself scooped up in strong arms and hugged very gently.

 

“Well you don’t see that everyday. Come on we need to get them to medical,” Clint had Natasha cradled close, hurrying to the jet, the Cap following with Tony, and Hulk swinging upwards with Thor.

           

Headed back to headquarters Steve held the slumbering Tony close, “I’ll always have your back Tony. Always.”

 

 


	23. Little Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next two prompts link together, ‘arguing’ and ‘making up’. I’m not a big fan of making them fight. It’s always kind of sad when they argue. The making up part though that one is always the best. So for now little bit of heartbreak, but I promise all will end well.

(Prompt 23: Arguing)

“Afternoon Miss Potts,” Steve greeted politely, spotting the women walking towards the elevators. Her usual brisk pace a little slower these days.

 

“Steve, how many times must I tell you? It’s Pepper.” She gave him a sweet smile, all but glowing.

 

“How you feeling?” he asked offering her his arm as he caught up, the pair headed up in the Stark Industries building.

 

“Much better now the morning sickness has passed,” she smiled fondly gently caressing the barely noticeable bump absently.

 

Steve grinned happy for the women; you would think Tony was having a baby the way he worried over his beloved CEO. “You surprising him with lunch today?” She shot him a sidelong look.

 

“Yeah, Tony’s been whining for a while now about having to work so much lately. Thought I’d take him out for a break.”

 

Pepper hummed in amusement, “He has been being very cooperative lately…not sure it’s because he’s taken an actual interest, or because he wants to go into hiding once I’m on maternity leave.”

           

Laughing they stepped off the elevator, the red headed women bidding him a good-bye heading for her office as he strolled towards Tony’s. Humming idly he rounded the corner knocking on the half closed door politely, before pushing it all the way open. Tony phone to his ear, looking rather frustrated, glanced up at the intrusion. Face melting into a grin when he saw who it was.

 

Waving Steve in the billionaire held up five fingers, pointing to the phone with an eye roll. Nodding in understanding, the big blonde moved to settle on one of the comfy leather chairs before the large desk.

           

He’d been in Tony’s office many times knowing the place by heart now. Idle blue eyes roving the white walls appreciating the expensive art that Pepper rotated through in an effort to showcase the collection she had acquired. That is until he spotted the new addition.

 

It was a painting, one of Iron Man and Tony Stark, standing back to back to back on the canvas. The vibrant colours of Iron Man melding blurring together with the half nude form of the man pressed against the metal.  The brush strokes giving the work an almost surreal dreamlike quality, one very familiar to him. It was one of Steve’s paintings.

 

Blinking in shock he moved his mouth, trying to process what his brain was telling. One of his paintings was in Tony Stark’s office; on display to the world. The shock was quickly being replaced by a hot, flush of anger. What was he doing with that? Where had he got it from? But most of all what right did he have to touch _his_ work?

 

The phone clicked against the cradle. “Christ what a mess,” the genius mumbled rubbing his temples, before smiling at his boyfriend. “Glad you’re here, could use a break. We going for lunch? I heard about this new place, about three blocks down…” he trailed off realizing that Steve wasn’t listening to him, wasn’t even looking at him. Instead he was staring at something behind him to the left.

           

Frowning he followed the line of sight, realizing he was staring at the painting on the wall. Turning back to the big man, he tried to get his attention, “Steve?”

 

Finally blue eyes were focusing on him, and Tony saw something he didn’t normally see; anger. Steve was utterly furious.

           

“Where did you get that?” he ground out, knowing Tony knew what he meant.

 

“I umm…found it in your studio,” Tony wasn’t sure why, but suddenly he felt like he had done something terribly wrong.

 

“What right do you have to take it?” The voice was still calm, low, and deadly.  Somehow it was worse then Steve yelling.

 

“I guess I didn’t, I just really liked it.” He offered thinking perhaps he could placate the big blond.

           

Suddenly he was up out of his chair running angry hands through blonde locks, face twisted in something not his placid Steve. “You had no right Tony! No right to go through my things.” He jammed a finger at him, the genius unable to help flinching.

 

“Steve why are you so angry? It’s just a painting,” he knew he’d said the wrong thing the moment it left his mouth.

           

“Just a painting, just a painting?” his voice was rising, “Yeah Tony just a painting. _My_ painting and you took it without _my_ permission.”

 

Tony had never really been one to sit back and take it. He didn’t really understand why but he was beginning to get worked up.  “What’s the problem here? The painting is of me, I didn’t give _my_ permissionfor you to paint me did I?” he spit back, anger making him lash out. They were both heated now standing toe to toe in the office, glaring daggers at one another. “I can put a painting of myself, in my office if I want,” he ground out.

           

Steve’s jaw worked furiously, opening and closing as he all but stuttered in anger. “You didn’t even ask you just took it!” He accused something other then anger there now, shame, fear, uncertainty. Before a shuttered look fell over his features spine straightening with an almost audible snap. Without another word Captain America spun on his heel stalking out, door slamming hard enough behind him to shattering the windows on either side of the wood.

           

The second he was gone Tony deflated. All his indigent anger leaving him in an instant.  Glancing at the beautiful painting, he felt the guilt washing over him. Steve had been right. He really had no right to take it; he hadn’t asked his lover at all. He’d just been looking for Steve one day and had seen the work half covered in the corner. He had been fascinated by it, and utterly thrilled the man he loved had done something so beautiful.

           

Tony was proud of his lover’s work, bragging to everyone and anyone about what a phenomenal artist Steve was. Sinking back into his chair sighed heavily resting his head on the desk, “Stupid.” He chastised to no one, he’d fucked up plain and simple.

 

Slumping back in his chair he scrubbed his face. Glancing to the phone, he’d call him. Apologize, promise to take it down and return it. He figured he’d start his apology by promising to make him goulash tonight; his favourite.  

 

Plan of action in mind he had just picked up the phone when a frowning Pepper opened the door, glancing quizzically from him to the broken glass. Her expression was one of sympathetic understanding, “Sorry Tony there’s an issue in one of the experimental R&D labs.”

 

Frowning he replaced the receiver, “What is it?”

 

She looked worried, and that was never a good sign, “The electromagnetic pulsar…” she wrinkled her nose and Tony winced, that wasn’t good.

           

“You and baby go home rest of the day….actually clear everyone out save the techs.” He was already disappearing towards the elevators.

 

“Tony will it be ok?”

 

He tossed her a roguish grin, “Of course I’m Iron Man.”

 

-#-

 

Steve’s righteous anger lasted all the way back to the Tower, stalking directly to his studio locking himself in. Muttering furiously he paced the floor of the bright, airy, beautiful studio room, Tony had specifically created for him.

 

“He had no right ....” he kept muttering, the words beginning to ring hollow in his own head.

           

He had flung all sorts of accusatory things at his lover, but in the end it all boiled down to one simple thing. He was embarrassed. Seeing his work displayed so proudly had been conflicting.

 

Steve had zero confidence in his abilities. He’d dropped out of Art School when war was declared, his art becoming intensely personal things. Something he hid away, for fear of ridicule. His work was nothing really.

           

The anger was seeping from his shoulder, form hunching, the heat replaced by sudden sadness. He slumped slowly onto his stool. He hated arguing with Tony. Dampness tracking across his cheeks, Steve scrubbed his face. Glancing down at his silent phone, wondering why Tony hadn’t called yet. Biting his lip he started unseeingly at the blank canvass before him. Tony probably needed time to cool off.

           

Shifting he heard the clink of his tags under his t-shirt, slowly fishing them out. His new tags, and nestled between the heart of Tony’s reactor. Biting his lip he sniffed turning back to the canvas.

 

Shutting out the world he began to paint.

 

His phone silent, and black next to him; Tony never called. It wasn’t until he looked at the clock hours later that he realized it was sometime in the AM. A sudden coldness settled on him, biting his lip he chocked at the question he really didn’t want the answer to. “JARVIS is Tony home?”

 

The AI almost seemed to hesitate, “No sir, Master Stark did not return last night.”

 

 


	24. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about yesterdays prompt! But you have to play by the rules, so today’s is all about the feels. Sap filled cavity inducing fluff that everybody loves. I think sometimes the world just needs some more fluff so here it is!

(Prompt 24: Making up afterwards)

 

“Mr. Stark you ok?” The frantic scientist was rushing towards him first aid kit clutched worriedly to his chest. In an effort of self-preservation Tony tried to wave the kid off too late. With the coordination of a puppy he hit the mess on the floor slipping and sliding, arms flailing helplessly.

 

Completely forgetting about the nice shinny new burn his forearm was sporting; Iron Man snagged the gangly youth before he could cause any more damage. “Shit,” He cursed; righting the perpetrator of this entire night from hell, teeth gritted in agitation.

 

The other white coated scientists were on them in a heartbeat. Pulling the youngest and newest member to the department away from the irate looking owner of Stark Industries before a murder occurred.

 

 It had been a hell of a night.

 

The newest addition to the R&D team had this unfortunate knack for attracting trouble in tandem with his un-coordination. It had begun with a accidental spill of coffee on the computer running code for the new pulsar project, then spiralled out of control from their.

 

There hadn’t been a need for Iron Man, or any of the Avengers, just a little science help as they struggled to contain one disaster after another. Now as they approached six in the morning, things were finally returning to normal. All that was needed was clean up, and damage control.

 

Several of the engineers and scientists, like him, were sporting chemical burns, as well as a vast array of cuts and bruises. He would need to get the cut over his eye looked at soon, the blood seeping from it was very annoying.

   

Tony was hacked. Tired, sore, and beyond annoyed at the moment. His phone had been destroyed by a pulse from the magnetic devices, and lab on lockdown, hadn’t allowed outside communication as a safety protocol.

 

The genius winced, he hadn’t spoken to his boyfriend since their stupid argument yesterday…he had his own damage control to see too.

 

Turning to head out of the lab he paused before the senior man in the department, “Do not let him,” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the soot stained, ragged youth. “Anywhere near anything, until I get more insurance.”

 

The older man chuckled wearily, “He has a brilliant mind, if only his body could keep up.”

 

Tony shook his head, “I’m going to sleep for a week.”

 

 

-#-

 

“He didn’t come home last night?” Bruce looked shocked at Natasha and Clint. The three crowed just outside the kitchen as they peered in at the big figure hunched miserably over his coffee.

 

The lady assassin narrowed her eyes, “Nope. Pep text yesterday said they had a little domestic when Steve went over to take him out to lunch. She didn’t think it had been anything to major though.”

 

The older scientist frowned, “Steve looks heart broken.” The man truly did, his eyes were puffy, his appearance scruffy and unkempt. He really did look like he’d been through the ringer.

 

“I’m sure Tony just got held up…” Bruce defended.

 

“Yeah but he could have texted, or called.” Natasha hissed on Steve’s side. Clint wisely stayed neutral.

 

Thor joined them, eyes half lidded, as he wrapped a large arm around the older man pulling Bruce tight against his sleep warmed chest. “What goes here?” he queried, ignoring the blush of his companion.

 

“Steve and Tony had a fight. Tony didn’t come home last night,” Bruce seemed saddened; he leaned further into the man holding him drawing comfort from his lover. Wondering if there was something they could do.

 

They stood silently for a moment, each thinking the same but not wanting to voice it; Steve and Tony had to work it out. They were perfectly flawed together.

 

“How bad is it?” A familiar voice whispered behind them amused. All four started turning to the weary looking Stark.

 

If Steve looked bad, Tony looked like hell.

 

His dress shirt was half untucked, sooty; tie long gone. Dress pants ruined, normally well coiffed hair in disarray. He had gash above his eye sporting several butterfly bandages, and his arm was bound by gauze.

 

“Not sure I want to ask you what happened,” Clint looked amused.

 

“Don’t, problem in the R&D department, had a hell of a night.”

 

Chuckling relieved Bruce glanced at the pink box balanced in his good hand, “Is that what I think it is?”

 

Grimly Tony nodded, “Brought out the big guns.”

 

“Éclairs?” Clint looked idly at the sad figure of Captain America oblivious to his audience.

 

“And cream puffs,” Tony confirmed.

 

Thor chuckled, “You must have done him some serious wrong my friend.” The God gave him a conciliatory pat. Tony winced back was definitely sore. 

 

Taking a breath he straightened, smoothing the front of his shirt ruined shirt, “If you will excuse me, I need do some grovelling with baked goods.”

 

Chuckling Natasha was pulling a put out looking Clint away, “Go get him tiger.”

 

Squaring his shoulders Tony stepped into the room, heart breaking a little more in his chest. Steve didn’t even look up as he crossed the room, silently sliding the box before the listless man. Blue eye flicked to the distinctive pink box held with string, before slowly creeping up to peer at the man beside him. Dark eyes softened Tony’s heart ached those expressive eyes he loved so much were red rimmed, and puffy and sad. Tony tried to smile.

 

Steve wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but when he saw Tony he certainly wasn’t expecting what he got. Stunned by his boyfriends appearance his anger and hurt were immediately replaced by concern. “Oh Tony,” he was up standing before the smaller man gently worry in ever line of his face. Touching the angry cut over his eye, tenderly picking up the gauze wrapped hand.

 

“What happened?” he breathed, hands in dark hair as he carefully checked for lumps.

 

Tony shrugged, “Had a little melt down at the R&D lab yesterday. Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t cure.”

 

Gently he picked up Steve’s hand looking up into the eyes of his lover, “Steve about yesterday…”

 

The blonde was already shaking his head. “No Tony.”

 

But the billionaire was ploughing ahead, “It just wanted to-”

 

“I’m so –“

 

“Sorry,” they said in unison. They froze, slow hesitant smiles crossing their faces.

 

“I’m sorry Tony, I overacted.”

 

“No you were right I should have asked first before putting it up. It’s just such a beautiful painting…”

 

Steve flushed, peaking at his lover from under his lashes, “Really?”

 

Tony was pulling him close lifting his boyfriend’s chin, “All your work is. You have a gift love, its criminal you don’t share it with the world.” The beautiful smile that crossed sunny features was enough to make a man weak in the knees.

 

The two leaned towards one another, lips inches apart, “Ultra gay!” Clint hollered from the doorway; apparently they had an audience. Tony whirled, teeth grinding in agitation.

 

“Fucking going to kill him,” Tony said deadly serious, stalking towards the assassin. The archer already vanished from the entrance. Steve giddy with relief picked his smaller lover up. Tossing Tony over his shoulder he all but ran for the stair.

 

Used to being manhandled by the big guy, the genius didn’t bother struggling. Besides he was tired, and being pressed against the blond he was fast running out of steam.

 

Steve returned him to his feet, leaving the shorter man blinking in the bright sunlight, in the big airy room; Steve’s studio. Curious he stifled an exhausted yawn as the big guy took him by the hand leading him to the canvas covered easel.

 

“I umm…last night, I couldn’t sleep, so I…” he trailed off biting his lip cheeks a flushed red. Tony waited patiently as Steve pulled the drop cloth off. Tony’s breath left him all at once. He started at the piece transfixed, moving slowly towards it. Eyes trying to take in and memorize every detail and brush stroke.

 

It was his chest the arc the focal point of the picture, so real the blue seemed to pulsate off the canvas.  Overlaying the mechanical deceive dog tags, baring a familiar name as they rested against the very heart of him; Steve Rogers.

 

“Steve it’s gorgeous,” he wanted to reach out and touch, curious if it really was a just a picture.

 

“You think?” The artist shifted torn between embarrassment and delight.

 

Nodding slowly, the billionaire turned to his lover, “It’s beautiful.”

 

Steve exhaled a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “It’s for you,” he moved wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, “I painted it for you.”

 

Tony blinked in surprise, “Really for me?”

 

Nodding Steve leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss the tension he’d been carrying since yesterday melting away, “You can put it up in your office if you want it.”

 

Tony shook his head slowly, “No…this one is for us alone. I think it’d look perfect in the bedroom.” Tony wound his arms around Steve’s neck, “Speaking of bedroom.” The bigger man didn’t need to be told twice, kissing and caressing they stumbled down the hall, spilling into their shared room.

 

A trail of clothing littering the floor behind them the pair hit the bed in nothing more then underwear. Tony fell back onto the plush sheets, Steve over him as they kissed long, slow, unhurried. Tony closed his eyes in bliss, melting into the embrace. This is the only place he wanted to be.

 

Steve felt lips below his begin to slow, before stopping all together. Confusion knitting his brow he pulled back, “Tony?” he asked worried. The dark haired man didn’t respond save for the slow even rise and fall of his chest. Blinking in astonishment the soldier felt a bubble of laughter rise in his throat. Tony had fallen asleep.

 

Shaking his blonde head the super soldier, gently rearranged the slumbering figure. Already able to see bruises rising on his skin, he’d get the full story about last night when he woke.

 

Tucking his lover in he moved to get off the bed; the wide yawn catching him by surprise. He hadn’t slept a wink the night before, waiting for Tony and worrying over their argument. Smoothing a hand through dark hair he moved to snuggle beside the man, hand creeping onto the chest, gently touching his dog tag nestled in the curve of his throat before moving to rest on the reactor.

 

Yawning again he closed his eyes, there would be plenty of time to make up when they woke. Sighing he followed his lover into slumber.


	25. Widow to the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are getting to the end of the challenge only five more of these left. Oh the sap and fluff, these are absolutely ridiculous. Makes my teeth hurt, but here is a smutty little treat for the day, and look forward to tomorrow because I think out of these little stories it is face and away my favourite. Anyway enjoy today’s!

(Prompt 25: Gazing into eachothers’ eyes)

Steve remembered hearing long ago, that  ‘the eyes are the window to the soul.’ He’d never really understood or cared what that meant until Tony Stark.

 

The billionaire was a man of armour; both physical and mental. It had taken Steve some time to breach both. Especially as he had a habit of retreating into his mind, slamming walls down; cutting himself off from the world.

 

Only those dark expressive eyes would betray him.

 

Steve could happily stare into his lovers eyes for days, as ridiculously cliché as it sounded. It was  true though. It was little wonder he had become an expert at reading the emotions swirling in the depths. Tony was a master of the poker face, but no matter how hard he tried to cover up, those deep brown eyes would give him away every time.

 

They would sparkle vibrantly when he was working, and creating. Like the rich coffee he was so fond of. They could be soft and light, like milk chocolate when he was looking at him lovingly. Hard, and dark when he was angry or frustrated.

 

Steve’s favourite though, was when they were at there darkest, almost black when he was in the throes of passion.

 

Steve held slim hips, as Tony rocked against him. The slimmer seated firmly on his lap Steve deep inside the tight, overwhelming heat of his lover. Strong, capable fingers gripping broad shoulders tightly, as Tony moved up and down moaning as he was stretched to capacity.

 

Steve slowed the movements, taking control of the lovemaking. Smoothing sweaty brunette hair for the passion flushed face. Dark eyes hooded, and fathomless gazed at him with a strange blend of wanton passion, and tenderness. He held those eyes as he very purposely snapped his hips upwards, watching the colour in those mocha irises darken.

           

“Steve,” his name fell from trembling lips, as Tony tried to make the man speed up. The blond had other plans. Slowly, methodically, he thrust into his lover. Knowing he was just brushing the man’s prostate.

 

Tony could do nothing to make him speed up, it was frustrating by times that Steve could so easily manipulate him. The big man knew all his buttons, his little quirks, it was amazing and annoying at the same time.

 

Holding blue eyes with his own, he moved callused hands to rub, and pinch pink nipples. Earning him a sharp snap of hips, hitting his sweet spot dead on with a force that had him trembling.

 

Tony’s weeping, neglected erection dripping onto hard abs. “Ahhh!” he groaned. Arching, back bending deeply.  Steve trying desperately to hold on, hands moving to the slimmer man’s back caressing the spot just at the base of his spine. Watching as he shuddered and gasped, trembling in pleasure.

 

If it was possible to be sex drunk Tony was. His lower back was protesting the length of this session, but he didn’t case. Sweet waves of pleasure, making lightheaded and silly. The world narrowing to all but Steve as they moved together for time on end.

 

Almost sobbing, he pleaded for Steve to end this sweet torture, staring dazedly, to equally love hazed blue eyes.

 

Those black eyes undid him. Moving Steve tipped them to the bed, throwing Tony’s legs over his shoulders, bending the flexible man almost in half as he adjusted his angle. “Steve! Oh shit Steve!” pinned beneath the big man he could do no more the whimper as he got his wish.

 

Steve held his gaze, watching, waiting, for that moment when he would tumble over the edge and those black pools would deepen impossibly with pleasure. He didn’t have long to wait long.

 

Body already humming, the slow, hot, almost painful build up was uncoiling all at once. Tony cried out at the force of his orgasm, his world turning to white as he almost passed out from the sheer force of it.

 

Steve felt the hot liquid splatter his belly, the tight heat clamping down on him as pleasure rippled thorough the smaller man. Thrusting twice more, he falling too, spilling deep inside his lover. Crying out as his vision blackened at the edges. Eyes never once straying from the loving, passion filled gaze.

 

Gently releasing his lovers legs Steve collapsed against the smaller man panting, suddenly weak as a kitten. Tony in a similar state of replete pulled the man close, unwilling to move, or break the contact. Puffing a soft breath the bigger man shifted his head so he could look into those eyes once more. Once more a soft, sweetly chocolate brown filled with love and promise.

 

“Have you ever heard the expression ‘the eyes are the window to the soul’?” Steve asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

 

Tony hummed, “I have.”

 

Steve smiled, “I think that true.”

 

A dark brow arched, “Really? What do you see in my eyes?” The genius teased.  

 

Steve grew serious for a moment, “I see all that is good and right with this world. I see the man I love.”

 

Tony was blushing, at a loss as to how to respond.

 

“What do you see in my eyes?” Steve asked curiously.

 

Tony smiled, closing dark browns with a soft smile, “I see forever.” 

 

 


	26. Little Unconventional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love, love, love this one. I think out of all of them it’s far and away my favourite. As always I tried to stay away from the sort of ‘norms’ with the fancy wedding. Still think I managed to get a suitable amount of fluff in it. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I liked writing it.

(Prompt 26: Getting married)

 

His word was ending.

 

Time moved like molasses, colours terribly bright and harsh to his eyes, the yells and voices distant and muffled like he was underwater.

 

He didn’t care.

 

His entire being was focused on the man bleeding out in his arms. Clutching the big body close, he gently stroked the rapidly paling face with metal figures.

           

“Steve you stay with me,” he kept repeating rocking them back and forth, as he tried not to look at the gaping wound in that once perfect chest.

 

“Don’t you leave me Steve, don’t you dare,” he wouldn’t cry. He could break down later, right now he needed to get the man he loved help. The jet bounced and jerked as Clint drove hell for lather to SHIELD medical. Distantly Tony could hear him yelling obscenities into the com; Captain America was down.

           

Across from him Thor, and Bruce offered silent support as the doctor pressed a towel to the sluggishly bleeding hole. Tony focused on the colourless lips trying to move, as their fallen leader tried to speak.

 

“Shush, its ok save your strength,” Tony kissed the cool forehead gently. Talking non stop, about nothing just pointless noise as he tried to get those blue eyes to focus on him.

 

All the while his mind refusing to accept what was happening. Steve was not dying, not here, not now.

           

They touched down, Tony already running with his burden before the jet had even fully stopped. The medical people standing by. Hurrying he deposited the big man on the gurney, holding on tightly as they began to run. The doctors yelling at one another as they rolled him into the sterile prep room, rushing to ready for surgery.

 

“Tony…” the blond, reached for him, “M’sorry,” he choked out, the billionaire panicking.

 

“Don’t you dare Steven Rogers don’t you dare say goodbye,” frantically he looked around at the neutral faces as they readied the super soldier best they could.

           

“No, no…no Steve!” eyes grew distant, blinking slower, laboured breathing beginning to ease. Frantic he turned to the door as the rest of the Avengers burst in. Every one of them tired, dirty, and worried.

 

“Get a priest,” Tony blurted, eyes wide as he hastily wiped the sweat and blood from his eyes. He stood imposing in the small room still in his armour having only discarded his helmet when things had gone bad.

           

“A priest?” Bruce asked faintly, looking from the wild eyed man in red and gold, to the pale, unmoving man on the gurney.

 

“Yes a priest now!” Clint didn’t ask questions he was out the door.

 

The Doctors were returning. “We’ll take him now they said briskly.” Tony clutched they normally strong hand tightly aggressively standing before his lover, “Not yet.”

 

They froze as did the other Avengers, “Anthony…” Thor said softly, reaching for his friend.

 

“Not yet!” he yelled, looking back to Steve.

           

“You stay with me Steve, can you hear me? You damn well stay with me!” The doctors were moving forward to try again. Blue eyes were looking at him again, tenderly, lovingly, goodbye in their depths. For Tony that was unacceptable.

           

“I got him!” Clint was badgering a man in black robes into the room, his confusion on every line of his face.

 

“What’s going on?” The man of the cloth paused seeing Captain America bleeding on the bed, understanding . Crossing himself quickly he opened the Bible making the sign of the cross before Steve. Speaking quietly he began to give him the last rites.

 

 “No!” Tony bellowed at him, horror on his face.

 

 “No?” the priest stopped confused once more.

 

“No, father, marry us.”

           

The room was utterly still for a heart beat in time, “Marry you?” the man said faintly.

 

“Yes marry, right now.”

 

Flustered he leafed through the pages, “Dearly beloved we are-” he was cut off again by the impatient Iron Man.

 

“Times a factor here farther, could you skip ahead?” Tony turned back to Steve tenderly, the injured man still looking so out of it, and so pale the towel on his chest soaked through.

 

“Do you…”

 

“Anthony Stark,”

 

“Do you Anthony Stark , take…”

 

“Steven Rogers,”

 

“Take Steven Rogers to be your  wedded husband?”

 

“I do,” he said firmly tightening his hold on the limp hand in his metal ones.

 

The priest nodded turning to the dying man on the bed, “Do you Steven Rogers take Antony Stark to be your wedded husband?”

 

They could see Steve’s jaw work, gasping as his chest heaved painfully. “…do…” he managed.

 

The priest turned back to the man in blood splattered metal, “Ring?” Tony cursed looking down at himself; he had nothing but a battered suit. Improvising he yanked a loose flange off, bending it with deft movements.

 

Hands trembling he pulled off the red leather gloves, sliding the makeshift ring onto a lifeless pale hand. Steve was closing his eyes, a peaceful smile gracing his features. The doctors having remained silent whether out of respect or shock, were yelling again.

 

The Avengers silent and solemn. “I now pronounce you husband and husband,” the priest smiled at him sadly, “Give him a kiss son…”

 

Tony did just that tenderly kissing him on slack lips, “Don’t leave me alone Steve.” He whispered against those dry lips.

 

They were taking him then running for surgery, a whirlwind leaving the room deafeningly silent in their wake.

           

Shaking and light headed Tony managed to thank he priest, who gave him a warm smile before wishing him all the best. Departing to see to others.

 

The man in the suit of metal managed only a step before he was sinking to the floor legs unable to support him. The Avengers came to him, Natasha and Bruce were crying, Clint and Thor’s eyes suspiciously moist as well as they closed ranks. Tony was having a hard time catching his breath.

           

“Oh Tony why?” The black widow whispered thickly hugging him tightly. Tony returned the embrace trying to hold onto his own wildly gyrating emotions.

 

“He’s…he’s been dropping hints lately. About making an honest man out of him,” Tony smiled sadly. “Been dragging my feet, don’t know why really…just stupid things.”

 

They said nothing more, taking solace in the people who understood them best. Clint the one who finally broke the heart breaking tension, “You better get him a better ring Stark. He’s going to be spitting mad when he wakes up and finds out he’s married to you, and his ring is a piece of your suit.”

 

Tony managed a weak smiled, “He’d going to be mortified we got married in a hospital room, in our suits.” 

           

“Come on Tony, let’s get cleaned up, he’ll be a while.” Tasha lead them to the door, the now husband of Steve Rogers pointedly not looking at the pool of red on the otherwise immaculate floor.

 

-#-

 

He swam towards consciousness slowly, moving through the thick veils of sleep sluggishly. Eyes crusty he blinked slowly. Confused as to where he was…he’d been having the most unusual dream. He’d been hurt, badly, but he and Tony had gotten married. It all seemed like some disjointed, hazy hallucination. Tony would no doubt laugh at him, having such fanciful thoughts.  

 

Sighing he shifted to find a more comfortable position, a sharp pain across his chest stilling him.

           

Frowning he glanced down at the crisp pristine sheets folded nearly across his waist. His arms lay atop the covers, a needle connecting him to an IV drip. The room was bright with sunlight, but almost blindly white and sterile.

 

He was in a hospital. Raising his hand slowly a flash of something on his left ring finger caught his attention. Ignoring the pinch of pain at the motion he brought it closer, studding what looked like a dented bit of metal. What was going on?

           

A soft murmur to his right drew his attention to the other occupant of the room, slumped in what had to be the most uncomfortable chair he’d ever seen. Tony looked terrible, ill kept, dark circles under his eyes. Steve was immediately worried.

 

Trying to shift around so he could reach out for the man, he grunted in pain, the noise waking the man on the chair. Body jerking awake as if he’d been electrocuted, dark tired eyes blinked open staring uncomprehending into blue.

           

It took Tony a full minute to wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

 

“You’re awake,” he voice was horse, thick, “You’re awake!” Tony’s face split into a shaky grin. A trembling hand reaching out to grab Steve’s bigger one. The solider could feel the man he loved shaking with emotion.

 

“Tony?” he whispered, his own throat dry, and husky.

 

It seemed to break the billionaire, with a shuddering sob Tony was on the bed arms holding him tightly, as he tried to get a hold of himself. A vain effort he knew.

 

Steve had died several times on the operating table, and the last week and had been touch and go at best. Tony never been far from his side. Whether it was the serum or Steve’s undeniable inner strength, the big beautiful man had pulled through. Beating the odds stacked against him. Now on the mend and awake Tony lost the tight lid he’d kept on himself for the last hellish eleven days.

           

“Hey now Tony,” Steve was tenderly stroking his back, feeling horribly inadequate trying to comfort him.

 

It was long moments before Tony could bring himself to pull back, only enough so he could see blue eyes. Having to reassure himself that he was alive, and it wasn’t some delusion of his overly tired mind. Callused hands ran through blonde hair, sleep matted, before moving over the now breaded cheeks. Feeling the scrub of the blonde wishers against his palm, running across the once more soft pink lips parting as he inhaled and exhaled steadily. Steve was very much alive.

 

Tony exhaled shuddering, trying to find a reassuring smile for his husband, but feared it was a rather sickly one.

 

“Tony what happened?” Steve asked, trying to sort through the bizarre disjointed snippets running though his head. The brunette was at a loss were to start.

 

“Do you remember anything?”

 

The blond frowned, “We were battling, then there was a horrible pain in my chest….I remember being in the jet you talking to me. Telling me to stay…” he looked sadly at he man he loved, “I remember that clearly, I couldn’t understand why at the time.” He hesitated then, “The rest I think is perhaps a dream,” he mumbled, trying to make some sense of it.

           

Tony was staring at him silently, solemn faced, “What else?” Steve looked away, feeling a slow embarrassed flush crawl up his neck.

 

“It’s silly, just…just imagined we got married,” he glanced at Tony ruefully knowing he get that eye roll, and joke. Only this time, Tony didn’t; Tony Stark looked liked he was blushing.

           

“That wasn’t a dream…” he mumbled, looking down at Steve’s left hand he picked it up running a thump over the twisted metal on his finger. “We ummm…we got married just before you went into surgery.”

 

Steve’s mouth unhinged in shock. Tony was quickly trying to explain, “You were talking about it before, and I was dragging my feet. I love you and I did want to get married, just stupidly worried it’s change everything we had. Then you kept trying to say goodbye and I couldn’t accept it…” he trailed off, running an agitated hand through dark locks.

           

“We got married?” Steve finally managed to gather his wits about him, Tony nodded looking miserable. Steve couldn’t help the slow wide smile that crossed his face, “We’re married.”

 

Tony hesitantly returned the smile, “Yeah.” Gently he gathered Tony in his arms kissing him thoroughly, pouring out all the emotions they couldn’t voice. Parting Steve rested his head against the smaller man.

 

“I can’t say it’s what I had in mind,” Steve teased.

 

“We can do it again anything you want. The whole nine yards, huge lavish affair.” Steve shook his head holding up the makeshift ring.

 

“No, I think it’s sort of fitting. Is this part of your suit?”

 

Tony huffed a small laugh, “Yeah sorry, spur of the moment. I’ll get you something better.”

 

Steve lay back arranging he boyfriend…no his husband now, so they were cuddled together on the narrow hospital bed. The last week and bit caught catching up to the exhausted genius. He told himself again and again he was going to be just fine. Finally relaxing Tony drifted towards sleep, the soft voice of his lover reaching his ears “I want a nice honeymoon.”

 

The billionaire grinned a little, it may have been a little unconventional their wedding…but Tony would do it all over again in a heartbeat. Steve was his, and he belong to Steve.

 

 


	27. Expect the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends in Stony fluff, you are in for a treat today. It is just flat out tooth decaying sweetness. I love it! I hope you love it two as we are getting down to the wire. Once more I have tried to fly in the face of convention, usually they do Steve’s B-day but I think Tony has it.

(Prompt 27: On one of their birthdays)

Sighing heavily he looked mournfully down at the broken wedding band in his hand.

 

“How many is that now?” Clint asked glancing at the ruined ring.

 

“Six…in three months,” Steve sighed resignedly.

 

“He’s going to think your doing it on purpose,” the archer teased.

 

The Cap gave him a disgruntled look, “I am not. It’s an accident.”

 

Tony and Steve had been married three months now, and the man out of time couldn’t be happier. This new world seemed somehow brighter, more beautiful place. Clint said it was disgusting how in love they were. Steve chalked it up to jealously.

 

After their rather unusual wedding Tony and Steve had taken a month long honeymoon. Both men in need of some serious down time. Steve would be lying if he said it had been anything but extravagant. Tony had shown him the world, anywhere and everywhere the super soldier had ever dreamed of going. 

 

There was however, one small hiccup in their otherwise newly wedded bliss; they had yet to find a wedding ring that Captain America could not break.

           

The expensive designer ones had been the first to go, Steve in near tears the first time it happened. Devastated he had ruined his band. Tony took a more practical approach and they had got another one. Only it too met a similar fate after a particularly hard punch to an alien.

 

At one point Tony had suggested he wear the band with his dog tags, but the big man had point blank refused. He wanted to wear his ring proudly, like Tony did. Wanted the world to know he belonged to Tony Stark.

 

So the genius had taken it up as a challenge; to create Steve an indestructible ring. His latest attempt another failure.

           

“Hey isn’t it the old man’s birthday today?” Clint asked, once more turning his attention to the recruits running the training course.

 

Steve lit up, “Yup, taking him out for a nice romantic dinner.”

 

The archer shook his head, looking like he was about to say something Steve stalled him, “If you say ‘gay’ Clint I swear I will bust your jaw and not think twice about it.”

 

The SHIELD Agent blinked in surprise before bursting into laughter. Captain America hid his smug grin as they returned to work.

 

-#-

 

“Another one bits the dust,” Tony teased looking at the broken metal in his palm. Clad in no more then his half buttoned, lavender dress shirt, and red and gold striped boxer briefs, he studied the remains of his latest attempt. “JARVIS better scratch the compound in this one.”

 

Steve was fussing around the bed room, tucking in his own dark blue dress shirt paused, “Sorry love.” He pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek.

 

Tony gave him a cheeky grin, “No worries husband mine, I love a challenge.”

           

“Well puzzle later birthday boy, we have reservations at six.” Setting aside the mangled metal he grinned coyly.

 

“I would be just as happy to spend a birthday with you in bed.” He moved to cup Steve through his pressed dress slacks, squeezing wickedly.

 

“No, nope…I missed your birthday last year. This year I’m spoiling you.” He pulled away from those warm hands reluctantly, promising himself later.

 

Tony chuckled, “Ok, ok…go find some pants.”

           

Steve watched his husband disappear into the closet a soft, sad, smile on his lips. Last year he’d been on a mission with Natasha, when the billionaire’s birthday had come. Guilt riddled he had returned, expecting to have missed a big, lavish Stak party. Only to find out from Pepper that Tony ad stopped celebrating his birthday after the palladium poisoning incident.

 

It had broken his heart, but Tony hadn’t been the least bit upset. The genius had simply said he was happy he had Steve; that was all he needed.

           

“All set,” the announcement drew Steve back from his thoughts, as the love of his life exited the closet looking dashing and ready for a night on the town. He was almost to Steve when the big man held up a small pink pager, Tony grinned. “Almost forgot,” he detoured to the dresser grabbing a matching device and slipping it into his pocket.

 

The super soldier grinned, they were after all on baby watch. Pepper Potts-Hogan was due any day now, and the proud terrified daddy, had enlisted the Avengers for moral support.

 

“Ready now,” buttoning his suit coat the pair headed towards the elevators. Ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles from Clint. Tony flipping him off as the metal doors closed.

 

“I threatened to break his jaw earlier,” Steve confided.

 

Tony looked at him in surprise before a slow smile spread across his face, “I fucking love you Steve.”

 

-#-

 

Steve Rogers had a fantastically romantic night planned. Dinner at a upscale restaurant he’d need to drop names to get in, maybe a little dancing. A moonlight walk in the park, and then by the time they got back to the Tower Tony’s present would be waiting in his lab.

 

The solider had dipped into his rather substantial back pay to buy the man the rare, early model British Morgan he’d been pining for. It had been tough work getting it though, he’d needed to enlist JARVIS to make sure Tony didn’t go about getting it himself. His hard work had paid off though, he was sure his husband was going to be over the moon.

           

Arm in arm the men headed inside the restaurant, Tony recognizing the place nudging his husband with a teasing simile. Sated at the best table in the place Steve reached across the table taking Tony’s hand gently, eyes moving from the silver band on his well worn fingers, to the tag visible at the open collar of his shirt.

 

A dark brow raised in question, Steve opened his mouth to no doubt say something romantic and sappy, only to be stalled when something in his pocket vibrated. Tony  froze too. 

 

They looked at each other for a heartbeat before, “Pepper!” the said in unison.

           

Captain America and Iron Man were up and running for the hospital.

 

-#-

 

Steve’s grand romantic night was not to be, as the two men, worried in the hospital waiting room.

 

Bot had tried to go sit with Pepper but the women had cussed them out like a sailor, condemning both them and their sex to the bowels of hell. Happy, placidly weathered the tirade that sent the superheroes running from the room.

           

“How long does it take to have a baby?” Tony growled frustrated as he paced the lavish hospital room.

 

Steve shrugged, “No idea, never had a baby before.”

 

Tony gave him a crooked grin, “Sassy pants.” Giving up his pointless pacing he collapsed beside his lover, wiggling under a big arm he settled in for the long haul.

           

They woke when they heard hurried footsteps on the clean linoleum. Groggy they spotted a beaming Happy Hogan in surgical scrubs. Hurrying to their feet they waited with baited breath.

 

“Sarah Virginia Hogan, six pounds, three ounces, and perfect!” There was much yelling and congratulations. Tony quickly texting the others to let them know as they headed to meet the newest little member of the human race.

 

Pepper looked tired and wrung up, but glowing as she cradled a pink bundle. Smiling proudly as Tony and Steve shuffled nervously closer to get a good look at the little girl. She was all pink, perfection. The tough superheroes lost their hearts to the tiny scrap of humanity.

 

Pepper held her out to Tony, terrified he backed away, worried he’d hurt something so tender and fragile.

 

“Tony,” she chided. Reluctantly he accepted the little girl. Turning to Steve with a grin, the big man running a very gentle finger across the smooth unblemished skin.

           

“We were hoping you two would be her god parents,” Pepper said softly, both Steve and Tony looking at her in shock. They protested immediately, surly their was someone better.

 

Happy laughed, “With Captain America and Iron Man as her uncles…who could possibly be better.”

 

Tony passed the bundle to Steve the big man easily cradling her in one brawny arm, “She’ll have all the Avengers on her side.”

           

A thought occurred to Steve then as he glanced at the clock, it was 11:45 in the pm. “Tony, she has the same birthday as you.”

 

The billionaire blinked, chuckling, “Poor kid…” Steve looked down at the baby, smiling softly. The night hadn’t turned out like he planned, but holding the small baby, their god child, he couldn’t be mad.

 

A warm weight was leaning on his arm, Tony staring in rapt fascination at the slumbering baby, Steve pressed a kiss to his temple. “Happy Birthday Tony.”   

 

 

 


	28. Always a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homestretch! These last three all have sex! Deciding to go with the smut, after all you can’t really go wrong can you? I like this one it is ridiculous when you think about it. Enjoy today installment of fluff.

(Prompt 28: Doing something ridiculous)

“I’m not doing this, no way…” Tony firmly dug his heels in as he glared at Steve, trying no to notice how devastatingly handsome he was in costume. That red, white, and blue always made Tony want to salute, and jump his bones at the simultaneously.

 

That would have been fine only right now he wanted Tony, correction, Iron Man to do some charity work; with children. “Steve I don’t do kids, you know that. Their small, annoying, they smell…”

 

Chuckling his husband cocked a brow, “It’s for the orphans, they just want to take some pictures with us.”

 

“Yeah Tony don’t be a douche bag, Fury says it’ll be good PR,” of course Clint couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

 

“Great you guys go I’ll be here in my lab.” Tony could think of a 101 other things he’d rather do at the moment and none of them involved being some ridiculous substitute for Santa. Standing around in a toy store signing autographs for a bunch of kids all day.

 

“Anthony you know it would not be the same without Iron Man,” Thor was fiddling with his chain mail, Bruce holding his cape patiently as the God got ready.

 

“True you and Cap are the favourites,”  Bruce commented.

 

Thor smiled at his lover, “Methinks the big man holds a special place in the hearts of the people.”

 

Blushing furiously Banner sputtered  as Clint groaned, “So much gay…” he mumbled.

           

Steve ignored all of them turning back to his stubborn husband, leaning in close he whispered huskily in his ear, “I’ll make it worth your while…” he muttered, voice taking on a husky, roughened edge.

 

A subtle shudder ran through the smaller man. “I’ll get my suit.”

 

-#-

Steve was feeling guiltier by the moment.

 

With every word the excited looking toy shop owner was saying he gestured wildly as he outlined what he wanted the Avengers to do. “We have Captain America’s song cued up, and we’ll have you guys on stage,” he turned to Bruce speculatively, “Don’t suppose the Hulk…”

 

The scientist gave him a condescending look. “If you like your store as it is, probably for the best.”

 

The man was put out but not deterred, “And if we can get Iron Man it fly in.” Steve was being to think that Tony had been right, this was ridiculous.

           

They wanted to make this into some grand spectacle, and while he knew Tony loved a good show…it was different were the Avengers we’re concerned. He’d noticed long ago, the billionaire went to great lengths to make sure they we’re protected when it came to media fury. Iron Man bore the brunt of scrutiny always. It was just another thing that made Tony so enduringly sweet.

           

At the moment though Steve was afraid Tony would loose his cool with the man, and by the uncomfortable shift of the others they too were beginning to think this whole thing had been a terrible idea. Steve wanted to apologize, he had heard ‘orphans’ and ‘charity’ and had said yes without getting the finer details.

           

“Ok then, lets do this,” Tony was all business his helm clicking down, as those blue eyes lit in his faceplate. Steve barely masking his surprise as they took their spots, and Tony taking off upwards.

 

Steve put on his best Captain America grin as they started playing that terrible USO show song…Tony would never let him hear the end of that.

 

Kids began pouring in filling the place to the rafters as they screamed and cried. Just went the excitement reached its peak AC/DC pounded through the speakers, and Iron Man dropped out of the sky. The noise turned deafening.

           

It was all a blur of tiny bodies with a million questions, eyes wide and awe filled as held out photo’s, stuffed dolls, even books for them to sign as they posed for pictures.

 

The day melted away, yet the kids continued to pour in. The frazzled shop owner beginning to apologize that it was time to close, usher those waiting back out again. Steve silently thankful, he was exhausted, more so then any battle they had fought. Ready to go home, apologize, and pay back Tony eight fold for today.

           

As he watched Iron Man strode over the owner, settling a strong metal hand on his shoulder. They spoke briefly, before the man in the iron suit was returning to the stage and the store owner was waving people back in.

 

Curious Steve and the others moved to circle the man, “Tony?” Steve asked gently.

 

The helm flipped up, dark eyes unreadable as he spoke softly, “It’s ok, you guys can go back, I’m just going to stay until the last of the kids have gone through.”

           

They stared at the billionaire expressions shuttered, calculating. Steve pulling him aside looking at his husband tenderly. He knew Tony was probably sore, tired, the suit took some physical strain to move around. Iron Man wasn’t meeting his eyes though, gently he ducked his head trying to see. “What changed?” Steve asked softly.

           

Sighing resigned Tony finally looked at him, embarrassment staining his cheeks, “I remembered, a to smart for his own good, boy who stood in line for eight hours with his Captain America action figure, just so he could get his picture taken with an actor pretending to be you.” He smiled sadly, “I think I would have waited for days to meet the real thing.”

           

Steve’s heart flipped in his chest, he had never wanted to kiss the man more then he did at that moment. He feared if he did though he wouldn’t stop. Without a word he nodded adjusting his shield he returned to his spot, Iron Man’s mask once more in place. The Avengers staying well into the night.

 

-#-

 

Steve had been trying to hold himself in check since the quite confession during what he was now mentally referring as ‘the Orphan incident’. They had waited for all the kids before closing down. Now in the wee hours of the morning they were back home, Tony promising to join him in bed shortly, he just needed to set JARVIS on recalibrating his suit.

           

Steve took advantage of his absence, hurrying to light some candles, the tube of lube with in easy reach…he had big plans tonight. Stripping he lay naked on the bed, superb hearing telling him Tony was headed down the hall. Biting in  his lip in anticipation he waited for the dark head of his husband to enter. The genius stepped in mid yawn, shirt already half off before he registered a very gorgeous blond bathed in candle light. His wide, idiot grin told Steve everything he needed to know.

           

Tony was naked by the time he hit the bed, covering the bigger man quickly. Kissing wherever his mouth would reach. Nipping at sensitive nipples, rough hands caressing strong hips. Steve withering within minutes, hard and aching, arching into Tony eagerly. The smaller man returning the teasing thrust reaching for the lube when Steve’s next words made him freeze. “I want you inside me Tony.” He mumbled face pressed against his warm neck, hands settling on Tony’s waist gripping tightly.

           

All the air in Tony’s chest left him, wondering if he had heard correctly, or if it was his overly tired brain making things up. “Yeah?” he managed voice oddly, wheezy. Steve was nodding, big eyes utterly trusting as they looked at him.

 

Tony Stark didn’t needed to be told twice.

 

Hands almost shaking in anticipation he slicked up his fingers kneeling between muscular thighs, swallowing his lover deeply as he slowly pressed a digit inside the tight ring of muscle.

           

Steve squirmed a bit at the intrusion, it felt weird, not painful but different. Tony’s mouth was distracting him pleasantly, as a second finger messaging him carefully. He bit his lip, burring hands in dark hair as he alternated between thrusting against the fingers and into the man’s mouth.

           

Tony very consciously worked Steve open, it was his first time receiving and he wanted to show him just how amazing it could be. Curling long fingers he heard the gasp echoed by a sharp thrust of his hips, telling him he’d found the spot. Fingers brushed it several more times before Steve was pleading with him for something more.

 

Releasing the soldiers leaking erection with one final lap, he was pulling out his fingers.  Lubing him up, quickly positioning himself before the glistening entrance. Looking into blue eyes he waited for the small nod before thrusting smoothly inside.

           

The tight heat was excruciatingly blissful as he stilled, holding vainly to the rapidly fraying threads of his control. Leaning forward he kissed sweet lips mumbling, nonsensical things as he rolled his hips slowly, the blonde beginning to relax around him.

           

Steve felt full, hot, and stretched, Tony deep inside him. The sensation entirely different, yet just as sweetly pleasurable. That initial sharp burn of pain was fading now, and he wanted more…needed more. He shifted his hips, hoping Tony got the idea.

           

Lifting one of his lovers leg over his shoulder, Tony pulled almost all the way out before thrusting deeply again. Steve arching off the bed in pleasure as he cried out, about that time Tony and his mind parted ways and his world narrowed to a simple, undeniable fact; he was fucking Captain America.

           

Steve reached up gripping the head board as he arched back against him. Finding a rhythm as they rocked together, bumping and grinding muscles flexed and glistened with sweat. The slick sounds of love making, the musky scent hung heavily in the air around them. Tony wished he could make this moment last forever.

 

It was not to be, Tony could feel his end nearing, that sweet surrender calling to him. Reaching between them he squeezed Steve hard, jerking him in time with his rapidly erratic thrusts. “Steve,” he mumbled eyes squeezing shut as he could hold back no longer, spilling deep inside.

           

The hot rush of heat, coupled with the callused hand pumping him, Steve’s orgasm rippled through him coating his chest and stomach. Panting they collapsed, Steve hugging his husband tightly in blissful languor. Neither speaking nor moving for a long moments, before the cooling wet forced them apart. Tony gently withdrawing from his no doubt sore lover, kissing him sweetly in apology.

           

Comfortable in the silence they cleaned up, retreating back to the bed, Tony pausing to fish something out of his discarded jeans. Joining Steve in bed he lifted his large capable left hand sliding something onto his ring finger. The blond admiring the new ring. This one felt different, oddly familiar, “What’s this one?”

 

Tony yawned, ready to sleep for several days now. “One you’re not going to break even if you try husband mine. It’s a combination of your shield and my arc casing. Strongest material we having going.”

           

Steve’s face lit up, “Really?” Tony rolled over throwing an arm over his lover,

 

“Told you’d I’d figure it out, only took me half a year.”

 

Kissing the dark head, Steve smiled, “Love you.” Tony mumbled something back, already halfway to sleep. Steve laid his hands over Tony’s seeing a matching ring on his own finger. He fell asleep a contend smile on his face.

 

 

 


	29. The Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ridiculous fluffy sap, and so adorable you’re probably going to want to kill me. I’m really going to miss writing these they are so much fun and sweet love me some Stony fluff! Anyway the final one tomorrow!

(Prompt 29: Doing something sweet)

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Hogan, and young Mistress Sarah are on their way up Captain Rogers,” JARVIS interrupted smoothly. Perking up Steve set aside his sketch pad, eagerly getting up to meet them.

 

“Tell Uncle Tony, to get his ass out of the workshop please JARVIS.”

           

Steve was excited, Pepper and Happy had asked them to babysit for the first time a week ago. Sarah now six months old, and mom and dad felt she was old enough to be left alone with her uncles while they had a much needed evening to out.

 

The big blond was very much looking forward to keeping an eye on his god child, and he knew Tony was too although he’d put up a fuss about babysitting.

           

Meeting the trio at the elevators, he happily accepting the cooing, babbling pink bundle from Pepper. Rubbing his nose against the little girls gently; delighted when she laughed giving him a drooling smile.

 

“Thank you so much Steve,” Pepper looked tired, but happy with her new roll of motherhood.

 

“Anytime Pepper,” he shifted the little girl to one arm easily cradling her as she took in everything. Big blue eyes not missing a thing.

           

“Where is the princess of drool?” Tony rounded the corner with a grin, Steve noting he had taken a moment to throw a hoodie on over his normal stained white tank. He gave Pepper a hug  and happy a friendly slap, before moving to make faces at the chortling baby.

 

“So everything you need is in the bag,” Happy handed over the overflowing pink, giraffe riddled duffle. Steve accepted it carefully, solemnly nodding.

 

“All the emergency numbers and names are on the laminated card in the front. We have reservations for six then  a movie at eight. Shouldn’t be any later then eleven.” Ever efficient Miss Potts rattled off.

 

Tony grinning moronically as Steve gravely took in all the information nodding in the appropriate spots. Wearing the same look he did when they were getting briefed by Fury. “Pep, Steve’s got this, you have a great night we’ll take good care of her nibs.” Tony promised gently turning the women and ushering her out. Happy thanking them again as they disappeared leaving the two superheroes with the little one steadily chewing on her own fist.

           

Tony stifled a smile as he watched Captain America coo and babble to the small little girl as he carried her and the overstuffed bag into the living room. Setting up the included blanket and toys the pair settled on the floor to play. Steve swearing Sarah was far advanced for her age, already rolling to her belly and holding her self up and she wiggled and snaked across the floor.

 

Tony agreeing as he settled on the couch nearby, tapping away on his tablet, but mostly watching the pair. A soft contended warmth settling in his chest.

           

“Captain Rogers, Mr. Barton is on the line for you,” JARVIS announced, curious baby eyes looking around for the noise.

 

“Odd, put him through JARVIS thanks,” Steve picked up the rolling baby settling her easily in his lap.

 

“Cap we got problems,” the archers voice came immediately.

 

Steve was startled, “What?”

 

“Servers and power outage here at SHIELD not really lot of information to go on, ton of panic though.”

 

Both men stiffened, “Do you need Iron Man and Captain America?” he asked tightly, Sarah a happy go lucky little soul clapped her hands laughing. Unmindful of the sudden tension.

 

“No just Cap, need to keep these new recruits from panicking…bunch of-”

 

“Young ears around,” Tony interrupted.

 

“Monkeys,” the man finished mulishly.

 

“Ok, ok…I’ll be there shortly.” The call ended and a suddenly panicking Tony was standing realizing what this would mean.

 

“Wait no…baby…” he tried weakly as Steve was passing over the little one.

           

“You’ll be fine, I’ll be gone 45 minutes, an hour at the most, you can handle that.” Dark eyes looked horrified. “Tony love you can do it.” He kissed him on the cheek, “I have all the faith in the world in you.”

 

The genius was still trying to drum up more protests, but by the time his rebelling mind got a hold of them Steve was gone and it was just him and the Princess.

           

Slowly he looked down into baby blue eyes, absently wiping the drool soaked chin with the sleeve of his sweater. Giggling chubby little hands reached up, Tony obeying without thought lifted her higher. His heart melting as tiny little arms wrap around his neck, Sarah happily chewed on his shoulder.

 

Sighing heavily the billionaire pressed a tender kiss on her sweet smelling head, “You’re going to be the death of me Princess.”

 

-#-

 

Steve was close to panic.

 

His forty-five five minutes had turned into five hours. It was just one stupid thing after another, as they tried to get things sorted. Every time he thought he could slip away some new catastrophe was hauling him back.

 

Now rather angry he was speeding back to the Tower. Worrying that he hadn’t heard from Tony, and he was none to sure if that was a good thing of a bad thing.

           

Steve reached the elevator just as Happy and Pepper arrived. Both looking content and happy, “Steve?” she asked curiously spotting him.

 

Steve felt guilty but compelled to be honest, “There was an emergency at SHIELD…I’ve been gone all night.”

           

He could see Pepper’s eyes widening as they hurried into the elevator, heading upwards. Steve really couldn’t blame her for looking a little panicked, but he knew Tony as careless as he could be wouldn’t harm a hair on that little girls head.

 

The Tower dark and quite as they stepped off the elevator, Steve heading directly into the living room. The TV was on and muted a late night action moving playing on the screen.

           

The pink blanket and toys lay strewn on the floor as he rounded the couch finally locating the pair. Tony lay slumbering on his back an protective arm around the infant curled on his chest. She lay just to the side of his arc slumbering peacefully, rhythmically sucking on her pacifier as a small hand lay on the warm blue glow emitting from the billionaire chest.

           

Wide eyed he glanced at Pepper, the women teary leaned into her husband, Happy wearing a look of the utmost tenderness. Steve couldn’t resist, fishing his phone out he carefully tapped the camera button, taking a picture of the adorable scene. Biting his lip he leaned down resting a gently hand on his husbands shoulder.

 

Breath deepening Tony opened his eyes blinking groggily arm curling closer around the warm body on his chest. “Steve?” he mumbled sleepily.

 

“Yeah love, Pep and Happy are here.” More awake now he craned his neck spotting the pair nearby, nodding he gently sat upright Sarah never moving as he stood. Happy accepted the bundle as Steve set about collecting the toys.

 

“How was she?” Pepper asked stroking the soft reddish blond hair on her head.

 

 “Good as gold, fell asleep around seven or so been out ever since.”

           

Handing over the repacked bag Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, suddenly wanting to touch the man, be close to him. “Thank you Tony, for looking after her.”

 

The dark haired man gave her an genuine smile. “Anytime Pep.”

           

They walked them to the elevator talking quietly as they bid them a good night the family disappearing downwards. Steve pressed a kiss to his lovers temple, “I love you Tony Stark.”

           

“Love you too Steve Rogers,” he returned the kiss sweetly, Steve deepening it.

 

“I stink,” he mumbled against the mans lips.

 

Tony grinned, “You do…” laughing the big blond took his hand tugging his husband towards the stair.

 

“Bath?” he offered, Tony only hesitating the barest of moments before following.

 

They stripped each other, kissing  heatedly as the opulent tub filled, Steve making sure to get in first before pulling Tony down on top of him before that bring brain of his started to over think. Still Steve felt the lithe body stiffen in panic. 

 

Running calming hands across warm flesh he positioned the smaller man against his chest face away from him, more out of the water then in. “You did good tonight,” Steve mumbled hands moving lower under the bubbles, Tony beginning to relax into the warm safe embrace.

 

“Its easy, Sarah is a sweetheart,” he said softly, keeping himself focused on the here and now an easy thing to do as those clever fingers stroked him expertly.

           

His erection beginning to grow the dark haired man rubbed himself against Steve. The big man manipulating his lover expertly, shifted Tony easily sliding inside the smaller man, aided by the warm water.

           

Tony moaned, straddling the line between pleasure and pain, as he arched back head resting against a broad shoulder as Steve gently thrust into him. All the while his hands never still; working him, caressing him.

 

 It was sweet, slow, and delicious. Breath hitching in his chest as Tony found completion, wondering hazily if he would ever tire of this man.

           

Steve reached his own climax, slow and powerful as he tightened his hold on the man he loved, the water sloshing about the tub from their exertions. Tony was kissing him, wrapping his arms around his neck as the sat in the hot water. Steve ran a hand down the scarred chest, settling on arc protectively, “Sarah likes your light too.”

 

Tony chuckled softly interlocking his fingers with Steve over his glow. “I’m a glorified night light.”

 

Steve buried his smile in dark hair, “Maybe…but you’re my night light.”

 

Tony closed his eyes smiling, surrendering to his lovers warm embrace, “Always.”

 

 


	30. Little Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are at the end of the challenge. It was a lot of fun, and I hope you have enjoyed these little fluffy ficlets as much as I have enjoyed writing them. To everyone who read, and reviewed thank you all for your support. Maybe I’ll get ambitious and try it out for another couple, for now though I have a couple of stories on the go so I will try and get those done up. Once more thanks, and I hope you enjoy the final installment.

(Prompt 30: Doing something hot)

 

He caught those eyes across the room, a sultry heat flashing in those deep blue depths. The look making him catch his breath heart thumping wildly in his chest. With little effort he held him enthralled, immobile amongst the sea of glitter and party. A faceless someone walked between them then breaking the contact.

 

Regaining his breath Tony tried vainly to pay attention to the people talking to him, laughing falsely as they offered him congratulations. Tony Stark as he always had took it all in stride, all the while plotting how he was going to escape with Steve.

 

 

“If I could get everyone’s attention for a moment,” Pepper Potts-Hogan was looking beautifully elegant, still gorgeous after three kids.

 

“I would like to thank you all for coming tonight because I know Tony won’t do it.” Laughter rippled across the room, and the billionaire rolled his eyes. Taking a chance glance once more to his husband. Those intense eyes still boring into him with a heat that fired his blood.

 

“Seriously though, we are here tonight to celebrate, so lets raise out glasses to Tony and Steve. May your next ten years together be just as beautiful as the first ten.” Glasses around the room raised, including Tony offering his girl a smile.

 

Her speech over the music started up again, a slow dance floating through the speakers. Couples  moving slowly around the floor.

 

“Dance with me?” the voice was husky, deep, Tony shivered. Lacing his fingers with his husbands of a decade they moved onto the floor. Falling together as they had so many times before, they moved about the floor. Dark brown eyes looking gazing into deep blue, that heat still there.

 

Pressing into his lover, Tony vaguely wondering what had gotten into Steve this evening. Not that he minded, he could take or leave this way to big party.  The only reason he’d agreed to it in the first place was because Steve was using it as a way of collecting for his new charity for wounded vets.

 

“You look so good tonight,” Steve whispered in his ear, pressing a lingering kiss were collar neck met. The big man relishing every hitched breath, every small movement.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself husband mine,” Tony returned tilting his head upwards to kiss his taunting lover. They paused in the middle of the floor, the room and people slipping away as they lost each other in warm heated lips.

 

“Should I get the hose?” Clint’s taunting voice brought them back to the present. Tony flipping him off arms still behind Steve’s head.

 

“Are you still around?” the genius muttered, eyeing the archer holding his wife of six years close. Natasha radiant in her second pregnancy.

 

“It’s their night Clint,” she chastened softly.

 

“True, but they’ve come to anticipate the abuse, it would be cruel if me not too.” He shot them a cocky look before it softened into something he rarely showed, a genuine look of tenderness.

 

“Happy anniversary you two.”

 

Tony returned the smile. Steve still didn’t quite understand the relationship between the two men, but it seemed to have only deepened over the years. They fought, and bickered like children, played pranks on one another….and when Clint had taken a bad fall several years ago Tony had spent the majority of the man’s covalence by his side. Playing video games and arguing the entire time.

 

The two men hugged in a brotherly fashion, before Natasha pulled each of them close, kissing their cheeks. “You crying Tasha?” Tony teased gently.

 

“It’s the hormones,“ she groused. Both Tony and Steve, now veteran Uncles knew better then to argue. Tugging her close again Clint swept them away, across the floor.

 

“Brothers in arms, it is a most joyous day!” Tony felt himself enveloped in a bone crushing hug. Over the years he had learned the trick to surviving Thor’s hugs, like a bear attack, it was best to just let it happen and hope for the best.

 

“Thanks Thor,”  he wheezed released back to the floor, dodging out of the way as the Norse God snapped up Steve next. 

 

“Congratulations,” Bruce gave him a much gentler hug.

 

“You took Bruce,”  he returned the embrace the scientist looked happy. Almost perpetually so these days, would seem marriage agreed with the Doctor.

 

Tony thought Thor had the patience of a Saint he’d never seen a man drag out getting married so long as Bruce had. The pair had only tied the knot this year past after almost seven years of engagement, including a separation of nearly two years when Thor was needed at home.

 

“We shall toast to your most joyous union, I have brought mead.”

 

Steve amused patted the big man, “Sounds good.” Happily the God held his arm out for his husband the pair moved off to speak with others.

 

“Alone again,” Steve was back, focusing all his attention on the man he loved. Tony stepped into the circle of his arms, the warmth and feeling of love oh so familiar.

 

“Think we can sneak out of here?” Tony purred. Steve’s laugh was warm, earthy, and full of promises.

 

“Anticipation heightens the pleasure my love.”

 

-#-

 

Tony was pretty sure he was going to spontaneously combust.

 

This little battle of wills Steve was playing with him, was going to be the death of him.

 

He tried to pay attention the sea of faces, some known, mostly just glory chasers. Anywhere the Avengers where was the place to be, even if these days they were old news. It would appear the world had no shortage of superheroes, but that didn’t mean Iron Man and Captain America were ready to hang up their gauntlets and shield.

 

Eyes skimmed the crowd seeking out the blond without conscious thought. Looking so handsome in his formal suit tonight, his tie a red and gold, while Tony sported his husbands red, white, and blue.

 

They meet across the room once more, and Tony knew there and then it was over. Excusing himself he was across the floor and to his husband in seconds, the amused grin on Steve’s face lasting as he was dragged across the room and to the elevators. As the doors closed, Tony was on him.

 

Lips and tongues meshing, hands tore at clothing uncaring. Coats left in the elevator shoes and socks kicked off as they exited on their suite level. Steve supporting his husband as they stumbled across the floor ties tossed away. Shirts hit the stairs slithering down several steps before coming rest; not that two men noticed.

 

“Steve,” he mumbled against already kiss swollen lips they paused halfway down the hall to the bedroom pants falling to their ankles, quickly kicked off.

 

Boxer briefs the last to go on the threshold of their room as Tony in his arms, withering and begging.

 

They never made it to the bed.

 

Tony’s back hit the wall beside the door, as big hands held his thighs open. Worn fingers tangled in blond locks as he felt his lover penetrate him in one smooth, well practiced movement.

 

Groaning he arched, back hit the wall in a steady rhythm as his husband took him against the wall roughly. A sharp pain flared in his neck near the chain he always wore, Steve biting down possessively. The big man shuddered angle shifting as he wrapped his legs tighter, squeezing his muscular waist. Tony knew he’d have bruises tomorrow, his back would ache, and no doubt he’d limp around….but it was all worth it.

 

A big hand was between them roughly jerking his weeping erection, begging for release. “Steve,” he chanted his lovers name again and again, as he fell apart in those strong arms. He came shuddering with the force of his orgasm, as he cried out. Seconds later he felt the familiar warm wetness filling him, holding tight to his husband as they road out their climax.

 

Panting, sweat slicked, Steve still pinning him to the wall  kissed him sweetly. Moving slowly the soldier carried them to the washroom. Cleaning up as they kissed, limbs lax, in the lassitude of the after glow.

 

“Think they miss us at the party?” Tony teased as they collapsed into bed, sprawling across the sheets.

 

“Don’t care, this is where I want to be,” Steve rumbled huskily crawling over him, that hunger still his eyes.

 

Muscular arms wrapped around the blond, hearing his tags clink against his metal chest.

 

“Still want me after ten years my love?” Tony mumbled, looking into those beloved blues eyes. They were beginning to look a little older, fine lines, and few gray hairs, but Steve had serum power, and Tony…well it would appear his hardware had an interesting side effect; slowing his aging process.

 

“I signed on for forever,” Steve mumbled kissing his husband deeply.

 

Tony Stark bit his lip as his lover stroked and caressed him with well practiced ease. He wanted this man again, like he had since he’d first meat him.

 

Their lives had become entwined and tangled since the day Steve Rogers became Captain America. Their story spanning generations, both the good and the bad.

 

Now more then a decade together he knew their was no one he’d rather face the future with. He gasped and arched as a rough tongue circled his arc teasing where metal and flesh met. Arching wantonly he rubbed callused hands up and down the broad back. Those lips trailing lower across his abs. Fingers moving to tangle in blond hair as that tongue lapped delicately at his semi hard erection, coxing it back to life.

 

As they lay twined together in bed, Tony Stark had a moment of startling clarity looking down into those wicked blue eyes.

 

It wasn’t the battles, the parties, or even the large events he remembered so well…it was the little moments like these.

 

Teeth grazed him tauntingly and all thoughts were driven from his head, surrendering to the man he loved.

 

End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
